Point A to B a SoN FanFic
by sballchick
Summary: The characters are just like the show, but... there's a lot more conflict, trials and errors!
1. Chapter 1

**+Scene: King High School+**

As Spencer sits in her front row, corner desk; she has a clear view towards the hallway. As her teacher gives the class a boring lecture over the new futuristic gadgets of the 22nd century, Spencer is looking into the hallway, wishing to see someone she might know. For about 2 minutes into this "waiting game", she finally recognizes someone. Who other than... Aiden.

Aiden: (mouthing) Come on, just ask to go to the bathroom or something. (now saying it in a loud whisper) Please?  
Spencer: (mouthing back) I just can't, okay? (waves him off) Just go back to class.

Once the bell rings, Spencer already has her after school destination all planned out. There was only one thing she wanted to do... go to Ashley's house. Trouble was, she didn't know where Ashley was. Had she left school early? Was she sick? Did she get suspended? Oh well, she'd just get a ride home from Glen and Clay and she'd call her when she got there.

Glen: Hey, I figured you'd be catching a ride from your F.W.B.!  
Spencer: F.W.B.?  
Glen: Yeah, your (air-quotes) 'friend-with-benefit'!  
Spencer: Come on, Glen. Ash and I are just friends.  
Glen: Who said anything about Ashley? I was talking about Aiden.  
Spencer: Oh Yeah! I was -- too! Just messing around with you! _whoa, I almost blew that one... good going Spence!_

So, once the Carlin kids got home, Spencer immediately ran upstairs, got her phone and called Ashley.

**+Phone Conversation+**

Ashley: Hello?  
Spencer: Hey, it's-  
Ashley: Hey, Spence! Sorry I wasn't at school today; had to go to the gyno.   
Spencer: Oh, it's okay. That's so weird; I was actually just calling you about that.  
Ashley: Yeah, I figured it was about that. Since you never call just to call.   
Spencer: (sighs) Whatever, not true. I seemed to recall one time I called you in the middle of the night in a panic because I had a nightmare about Kelly. Remember?  
Ashley: Oh yeah. Well, whatever. So, you doing anything tonight?  
Spencer: Actually --  
Ashley: Oh. Well, I just thought that maybe we could hang out and do something, you know, since I missed school today.  
Spencer: Ash, you should've let me finish. I was going to say 'actually' I was going to ask you the same thing.  
Ashley: Oh! _man, I'm always screwing up my words when I talk to her!_ So, I take it you do want to do something... together?  
Spencer: Wow, you're a smart one, Ash! I'm impressed. _impressed is such an understatement_  
Ashley: Okay, okay! I get it. You're such a smart-ass now! Well, get ready and I'll pick you up in 10. Oh yeah, and be sure to pack heavy... you never know with L.A.!  
Spencer: Alright. But hey... (pauses) I've been ready so make it 5.  
Ashley: You've got it, cutie pie! _uh-oh! "cutie pie"...wtf? hang up, just hang up_! (at the last minute) Bye.  
Spencer: Okay.

Spencer was a little warm feeling after that unexpected name Ashley called her. But honestly, she kind of liked it.

So, 6 minutes later, Spencer looks out her window and sees Ashley's car coasting in the driveway... being very quiet. Spencer is debating on whether or not to tell her parents that she's going somewhere with Ashley. So when the time comes, she is relieved to see only her dad sitting in the living room... by himself! She tells him because she knows he likes Ashley and he understands her. Arthur tells her to be home at 1:30 a.m.; 2 a.m. at the latest. Spencer agrees and goes out the front door of their slowly but surely lived in home. Spencer goes to the passenger side door, opens it and climbs up in. She shuts the door and tells Ashley the curfew and Ashley tells her:

Ashley: Well, I can't promise you anything. Just don't be surprised if I ask you to change it.  
Spencer: Why? I trust you.  
Ashley: Good.

As Spencer and Ashley drive off down the road of the addition... they're Friday night is almost ending! But only one of the girls knows exactly where they're going.


	2. Chapter 2

Having been driving for almost 50 minutes, they stopped at a local gas station to get a few drinks and snacks to eat on the rest of the ride.

As they were getting back in the car, whistles came from the gas pumps. 

Guy 1: (whistles) Whoo-hoo! Let's see under them hoods!  
Guy 2: Yeah, I'll pump your gas any day!  
Spencer: (to Ashley) Eww, that's a little uncomfortable.  
Ashley: (to Spencer) Is it? Here, I'll shut them up. (to both guys) Hey, ass-holes! Why don't you just shut up, you're not impressing anyone here!  
G.2: Whoa, Little Miss Firecracker's got a mouth on her. I can think of something to keep it shut.  
Ashley: (to Spencer) Spencer, get in the car. I don't want you to be apart of this.  
Spencer: Ash, please don't get involved. These guys, they're just jerks; they're not worth it.  
Ashley: (sighs) You're right. You're so right. Okay, let's go.

Before getting into the car, Guy 2 just won't give up; he wants to get the last word.

Guy 2: Hey sweetie. Don't you have a good comeback? I'm waiting...   
Ashley: You know, you're so lucky that the other hottie in the car is a peacemaker and has convinced me not to kick your ass!  
Guy 2: Oh, I'm scared! Just try it, honey!  
Ashley: I'm so through with you because I've got something better for me waiting in that car. (points over towards the car where Spencer has a real worried look on her face)  
Guy 2: Oh I get it. You two are lesb-  
Ashley: Save it, jerk!

As Ashley gets in the car, Spencer just looks at her, with no expression on her face. Ashley looks over at Spencer and asks...

Ashley: What? You still shaken up?  
Spencer: _she's so-so-something _Huh? Oh yeah, I guess. Just -- thanks for not getting involved with him. He wasn't worth it.  
Ashley: Yeah, you're the one that's worth -- (stops herself) We'd better get started; we're kind of off-track after that little scene.   
Spencer: Thanks, Ash.

The two look at each other before pulling back onto the road to reach their point B.

Finally their road trip ended and when they arrived it was about 12:50am and Ashley was extremely tired; seeing how they had driven for almost 4 hours. She told Spencer to call her dad and ask if she can spend the night; Spencer obeyed and got a "Yes" from him.

So, the night situation was all set, but Spencer was still dumbfounded about Ashley's preparations for the day.

Around noon, the two girls were showered, dressed, and in Ashley's case, ready to impress. Ashley told Spencer to get ready for a day of high-quality, L.A. chick F-U-N! Spencer laughed.

Spencer: (laughs) 'F - U - N'? You've got to be kidding me?  
Ashley: Okay, so maybe spelling it out was a bad choice.  
Spencer: No, it was...cute. _no! what's cute is you_  
Ashley: Aww, thanks Spenci-poo!

They both share a moment of laughter and head off to their day of F - U - N. Spencer still hasn't a clue where Ashley is taking her, but she trusts her and relaxes in the seat of her car.

It seemed to Spencer that they were driving forever, but in Ashley's mind, she wished it could last forever. But she could tell that Spencer was in apathy about her "sneaky" plans. When they got about a few yards away from Ashley's ideal spot, she told Spencer to close her eyes. She saw Spencer's eyes close and couldn't help but take a long look at her breath-taking friend.

When the car came to a complete stop, Ashley was the first one to break the silence.

Ashley: Okay, you can open them.

Spencer opened her eyes and what she saw literally took her breath away. It was a beautiful landscape with pelicans swooping down into the ocean, swallowing the nearest fish. Radiant sun beams bouncing off the ripples of the water. Spencer couldn't help but be speechless and Ashley couldn't help but notice.

Ashley: Ahh, man! (moaning)  
Spencer: What? It's gorgeous!  
Ashley: Yeah, you are --I mean, it is! But there's one pesky cloud. The weatherman called for clear skies today. Douche-bag!

Spencer giggled and accidentally let out a tiny snort. When Ashley heard this, her knees went weak and she had to catch herself on the fence line that separated them, from the coastline of this private resort that Ashley liked to call "Dead End Davies". Because if you were a driver like her, then from here on out... you've come to a dead end.


	3. Chapter 3

The two girls unloaded their belongings and headed down to the area under an old willow tree that hung down creating shade for them.

They set up their camp-out site and as Spencer was putting the blanket on the sand, she noticed Ashley staring at her face.

Spencer: What? Do I have sand all over my face or something?  
Ashley: No! You're perfect. I just couldn't help but notice how when the sun hits you just right, you can see every single drop of sweat on your face. (begins to blush, a little)  
Spencer: (quickly smiles) Yeah, it's extremely hot today.  
Ashley: Oh see, that's what I was worried about.  
Spencer: What?  
Ashley: (takes her bottle top off and gives her a sly smile) I was worried you'd get mad at me if I did... **this**!

Ashley then showed off her quick reflexes by pouring water all over Spencer's surprised face.

Spencer grabs the nearest bottle and immediately turns around and pours water all over Ashley's front side.

After playing their Dasani game for a while, Spencer says, in her defense: 

Spencer: Okay, **uncle**! Ash, quit! If you don't quit I'll-   
Ashley: What? What could you possibly do to make me quit?  
Spencer: Oh, you'd be surprised! I might just do... this!

As she says "this", she pushes Ashley backwards; sending her to the ground from tripping over the cooler.

Ashley turns back over, looks at Spencer with one of her biggest smiles.

Ashley: Whoa, I never thought Spencer Carlin would ever get physical.   
Spencer: Why would you think that?  
Ashley: Well, because you're like the sweet, daddy's little girl type and those types -- don't get too physical.  
Spencer: Well, (takes a step closer to Ashley and bends down to meet her level) then maybe I'm not that type.

They were so close to meeting Ashley's dreams when all of a sudden, Spencer jumps up in the air with a huge crab attached to the side of her thigh.

Spencer: Oh sht, Ash! Help me, what do I do?  
Ashley: Hold still, hold still!

Ashley grabs Spencer's leg by the knee and with her free hand, she gently maneuvers her fingers in between the crab's claw and to both of their surprises, it lets go.

Spencer: Ouch! (rubs her sore leg) Man, that freakin' hurts! Ahh great! Now it's bleeding.  
Ashley: Aww, Spence. Here, I don't have a Band-Aid or anything, but I'm pretty sure this will work.

She grabs her make-up purse and pulls out a tiny cotton ball and some soft tape; usually used for her manicures.

Spencer carefully watched Ashley as she places the cotton ball in the center of the tape, forming a homemade band-aid.

For a split second, Spencer forgot all about her injury and her attention was completely focused on Ashley.

Ashley put some Neosporin on Spencer's open wound and strategically placed the homemade band-aid on the cut.

She finished off her Florence Nightingale job (nursing a wounded soldier) with a kiss from her lips, to her finger tips and then to Spencer's thigh.

Ashley: There! All good?  
Spencer: (still in a daze) Huh? Oh yeah, it's perfect. Thanks, Ash. You're the greatest.  
Ashley: Well, I wish I could do more, but as you can see… I have very little supplies.  
Spencer: Don't worry about it. You did the best you could and that's what I love about yo -- (stops herself) Umm... thanks. _geez, what's with me and the loose lips lately?_  
Ashley: _oh my gosh! did she just...I can't believe..._ Well, you're welcome. If it starts hurting just tell me and I'll take you to the hospital or something.  
Spencer: Okay. (smiles sweetly) Hug?

Ashley smiles and they share a long hug. But this hug was different; it seemed to have meant more. When they broke the hug off, they were still holding each other. Yet again, they were so close to making Ashley's dreams come true. Except, this time instead of some stupid sea creature interrupting, Ashley breaks the silence.

Ashley: So... we're pretty close, huh?  
Spencer: Yeah, it's nice not having some crab clenching my ass.  
Ashley: (laughs) Yeah, I bet. (still holding Spencer and now closer than before) What are you thinking?  
Spencer: I'm thinking that… we're all alone on this amazingly beautiful beach, I'm wearing an Ashley Davies Band-Aid and now she's holding me extremely close.  
Ashley: And?  
Spencer: And, what more could a girl ask for?  
Ashley: Oh, I could think of something.

Spencer begins to catch Ashley's drift and goes in towards Ashley about 60 of the way and Ashley completes the other 40. They meet in the middle with a "fireworks" kiss. It may have only lasted a minute or two, but to them… it was forever.


	4. Chapter 4

With the kiss still on their minds, they were free from their usual tension that was always between them since the day they met. Ashley was satisfied because she finally did, what she thought, was the "Impossible". Whenever she would think of Spencer, she always had that little voice in her head saying, "She's too good for you. You two will never be more than what you are right now!" And the same word repeated itself...**FRIENDS, FRIENDS**... and Ashley still wondered if they could ever be more.

But now, knowing that Spencer Carlin has kissed her back, she could die a happy girl.

In Spencer's mind, however, their kiss was the cherry on top of her Very Confused Cake. So many questions were floating through her head, "Does this mean I'm gay? I wonder how this will change us." -- but she trusted Ashley and she knew that she'd never do anything to hurt her or make her feel uncomfortable. She knew everything would be alright; at least, that's what she hoped for.

Time passed the two girls with great speed.

Now back in the car, Spencer had an idea.

Spencer: Hey, Ash. Can I ask you something?  
Ashley: Of course, Spence.  
Spencer: What are you doing tonight?  
Ashley: Umm, mom is out with her Italian Stallion, so probably nothing. Why?   
Spencer: Well, I was just thinking -- if it's not too much trouble, maybe we could have a Girls' Night... at your house?  
Ashley: _ooh, this is so unlike her, I'll take it though_ Sure, if your mommy doesn't think I'll try to make a move on you. _which I will _  
Spencer: (laughs and friendly punches Ashley in the arm) I doubt she'll think anything less. But this isn't her life, it's mine. So… that would be a "Yes, Spencer! I'd love to have a Girls' Night with you."?   
Ashley: (mocking her) Yes, Spencer! I would love to have a Girls' Night with you! (they both laugh) But wait, are you sure that you want to? I mean, its okay with me but --  
Spencer: Yeah, I'm sure. I just -- I need to figure out something and I know that you're the only one who can help me. (gives Ashley a promising look)  
Ashley: And on that note, it's probably time to head home.

When they're about 30 minutes from L.A., Spencer calls her house and Clay picks up.

Clay: Hello?  
Spencer: Hey, Clay. Umm, is dad home? I need to ask him something.  
Clay: Nope, he went to go get take-out and told me to cover for him.   
Spencer: Oh. Well, since you're 'covering for him', I'll just ask you.  
Clay: Okay, shoot!  
Spencer: Can I spend the night with Ashley again? It's time for us girls to have a night dedicated to just us.  
Clay: Well, wasn't that what last night was for?  
Spencer: Umm... no, that was for -- look, can I or can't I? And you'd better say I can.  
Clay: Okay, okay. You can. Just -- be home tomorrow by 6, okay?  
Spencer: Okay, thanks Clay. (he hangs up)

Spencer looks at Ashley and gives her the "thumbs up" sign and Ashley hoots in the air in triumph. And they both drive down the highway towards Ashley's house where their private party will soon begin.

Once in the Davies' driveway, Ashley tells Spencer that she can go to the bathroom upstairs and get the medical kit and put some actual medication on her crab scab. Spencer hesitates a minute, claiming it'll sting. But Ashley promises her that it won't because it's a Child Safety First Kit.

Once Spencer leaves the car and closes the front door, Ashley waits a minute in her car to compile her feelings and hopes deep inside -- for now at least.

Once she is relaxed, she gets out, unloads and heads upstairs to her room.

She takes a sharp left to enter her room, only to find Spencer completely decked out in one of her most flattering two-pieced bikini.

Ashley: Whoa, wasn't expecting Ohio-girl to ever try and pull off an Ashley Davies Original.  
Spencer: Original? Ash, you made this?  
Ashley: Yeah, 100 cotton, complete with extra rhinestones on the top. Spencer like?  
Spencer: Spencer indeed likes! It's so.._.hot_! But, I bet you look better in it. You've got great abs.  
Ashley: Whatever, Spence. You've got pretty good sized...ribs. _ribs? could I be anymore of a lame-ass? _  
Spencer: My ribs? Is that really what you were going to say?  
Ashley: No, but --  
Spencer: You should really start speaking your mind.  
Ashley: Oh you're a good one to talk. _shut up, Ash. okay, start fighting with her, that's just great!_ I'm sorry, Spencer. You're right, I should. But, I'm just afraid of how you'll react.  
Spencer: (takes a step closer to Ashley) You should really give me more credit than that, Ash. (looks from her eyes to her lips back to her eyes) So, what do you think of the suit? _this is an opportunity for Ash to really see all of me _  
Ashley: _wow! she looks better than me in it_ Let me honestly say, that you look better than me in it. **Seriously!**  
Spencer: Well then, I'll be waiting.  
Ashley: Waiting where? And -- what for?  
Spencer: Close your eyes, count to 10, then open them and look out your window.

Ashley is completely in shock over Spencer's new attitude, but she is definitely not fighting it. She closes her eyes, hearing Spencer quickly run down the stairs.

Once she finishes with 10, she hesitates and then looks out her window.

Spencer is on an inflatable chair slowly coasting the water. Somehow, she even managed to dim the lights in the pool and turn the jets on low. Ashley opens her window and rests her upper body on the window sill...


	5. Chapter 5

Ashley: _wow, she's beautiful. I must be the luckiest girl in the world. I just hope she feels the same way. wait, what am I saying? Spencer is down there in my pool, wearing my bathing suit and I'm asking myself if she feels the same way? loser _

Spencer notices that Ashley has opened her window and is now looking her way. 

Spencer: Does this work for you? (quietly yelling)  
Ashley: Yeah it does. But what do you --  
Spencer: How about you get your cute little butt down here and join me. And get a suit on!

Ashley leaves the sill, grabs her 2nd best suit, slips it on and checks her makeup...applying a coat of waterproof mascara and shining her lips with her most expensive lip sheer. With looks out of the way, Spencer was still waiting. As Ashley came through the sliding glass door, Spencer whistled.

Spencer: (whistling) Oh, now that has got to be the reddest suit I have **_ever_** seen. You know… red's my favorite color.  
Ashley: I know, you told me on the 4th day you were here.

As Ashley steps down into the shallow end of the pool Spencer looks at her with affectionate eyes.

Spencer: Aww, that's sweet that you remembered my favorite color.  
Ashley: There are a lot of things I remembered about you. Like how you love the way your mouth feels after brushing your teeth, or how you hate those Sesame seeds on your hamburger buns. And I especially remembered you saying that in a world of chaos, the only thing that comforts you is -- (pulls out a box) a Twinkie. (opens the box and throws her one)

Spencer catches the Twinkie, looks at it, and then looks at Ashley.

As Spencer gets off the floatie, Ashley puts the box on the side of the pool and swims towards Spencer. They meet in the middle of the pool; Ashley is now matching Spencer's height since she's more in the shallow end. The two girls look at one another, wanting to know what the other one is thinking and at the same time, trying to think for themselves.

Spencer: (unwraps her treat, splits it in half and offers one of the halves to Ashley) Hungry?  
Ashley: (takes a stroke closer to Spencer and grabs the half) Thanks, Spencer. (pauses, but is still looking at her)You know, whenever school was just starting, I had it in my head that it was going to be just another stupid year, with all these crappy King High people that I absolutely hate! And then, you came into my life with this sweet, innocent farm girl attitude that I've never been introduced to and --   
Spencer: (looks deep into Ashley's eyes) And -- what?  
Ashley: And... _say it, Ash! just say it already_ I -- I'm scared.   
Spencer: (raises one eyebrow and opens her lips a little) What? Ashley Davies -- scared? (laughs) Scared of what?  
Ashley: I'm scared of... saying how I feel.  
Spencer: (places her right hand on Ashley's waist) Don't be. I'm not here to judge you.  
Ashley: I know, but, it'd be a whole lot easier if I knew how you feel. (looks away at the Twinkie box)  
Spencer: Okay, I'll tell you then.  
Ashley: Really? Okay.  
Spencer: Ashley, you've been the greatest friend anyone would be lucky to have. And, sometimes I lie awake at night thinking to myself how wonderful you are and how much happiness you've given me. But, most importantly, you've brought me out of this censored, protective shell and you've opened my eyes to something new, something... me! And that's how I truly feel.  
Ashley: (has a little smile on her face) Wow Spencer Carlin, you've left me speechless. I don't know what to say.  
Spencer: You don't have to say anything.

She gently takes Ashley's hand in hers and indulges in a hug.

Once they are done with their hug, Ashley, who still has Spencer's hands in hers, walks slowly towards the shallow end in the direction of the stairs. They stand up and Spencer lets go of one of Ashley's hands and Ashley starts up the stairs. With Spencer along side her.

Now in the kitchen, both girls are sopping wet and slipping all over the floor.

Spencer: Hey, Ash?  
Ashley: What?  
Spencer: I forgot to tell you thanks for the Twinkie.  
Ashley: Oh, don't worry about it. You did like it though, didn't you?   
Spencer: (looks her in the eyes like "what do you think?")No, I didn't like it...

Ashley looks a little confused and hurt.

Spencer: -- I loved it!  
Ashley: Oh. (sighs of relief) You had me going there for a minute.

Spencer is now an inch away from Ashley's face. Looking into one another's eyes, they both know what the other one is thinking without even trying. Ashley goes in for a kiss, but Spencer pulls back.

Spencer: (in a teasing tone) No, no, no. (places her index finger on Ashley's lips)You can't always get what you want, Ashley Davies.  
Ashley: (trying to talk through Spencer's finger) What -- (she removes her finger) What do I say to that?  
Spencer: (takes care of Ashley's stray hair) Not a word. (smiles, then grabs the bag of chips and dip and heads up the stairs)

She goes halfway and says: "If you're coming, don't forget the refreshments."

Ashley hears this and just about melts right there in the walkway. She grabs a couple of cokes and heads upstairs.

Once in her room, she finds no Spencer. She looks around her whole room.

Ashley: Spence, you can come out now. Marco?  
Spencer: ...

Ashley is starting to get that queasy feeling in her stomach like something is wrong. Then she hears Spencer.

Ashley: Bathroom. (she says relieved)

She decides to go investigate what Spencer was up to. She goes to the bathroom door, knocks on it and from hearing no response, she opens it and walks in.

Ashley: Spencer! Oh my God! What's wrong, are you okay!


	6. Chapter 6

Spencer is sitting in the tub with a blanket around her and is shivering out of control.

Ashley: Spencer, talk to me, sweetie! Listen, you have to say something! Please...  
Spencer: (looking Ashley straight in the eyes; still shaking) I'm sorry. (now crying, more like sobbing)  
Ashley: Sorry? Sorry for what?  
Spencer: I'm sorry for screwing up. Gaw, I'm always screwing up! (hitting her forehead against her knees)  
Ashley: Oh my gosh, Spencer! Stop! You didn't screw up. You could **never** screw up. You're perfect, Spence. I just wish you'd snap out of, whatever it is you're stuck in.  
Spencer: I… I -- I love you, Ashley. (still looking at her, but now she's stopped shaking and is a little teary-eyed)

Ashley smiles and then gently kisses Spencer on the left side of her face, close to her eye.

Ashley: I love you too, Spencer. I always have and…I always will.

Spencer is definitely not crying anymore, now she's got Ashley under her towel and they're both sitting in the tub, just enjoying being together. Ashley, who is still holding Spencer tightly, breaks the silence.

Ashley: Spence, you've got to be tired after the past two days. Why don't we hit the Z's and hang out all day tomorrow. Sound good?  
Spencer: I wouldn't want it any other way. Just... promise me one thing.   
Ashley: Of course, what is it?  
Spencer: Promise you'll never forget me.  
Ashley: (looks at Spencer like 'How could you say that?') Spencer, that's impossible. You're amazingly unforgettable.

Spencer looks at Ashley then gets up and Ashley follows her into the room where Spencer climbs into bed. Ashley goes to the side that Spencer's on and kisses her forehead and tucks her in. Then she goes to her own side, gets in and turns the lights off.

Ashley: Goodnight, Spencer Carlin.  
Spencer: Goodnight, Ashley Davi -- (drifts off to sleep)

Ashley is in complete bliss. That's all she's ever dreamed of and now, she doesn't have to dream anymore. Everything she's ever wanted is all right here, right next to her. Locked in a skinny blonde capsule. As she ponders on all her thoughts of Spencer, she slowly... drifts off to sleep; with Spencer on her mind.

Ashley wakes up to the sound of her bathwater running. Out of instinct, she looks over to where Spencer had slept only to find her not there. She takes a deep yawn, then gets up and heads to the bathroom door.

Steam is coming out from under the door and Ashley can smell her shampoo and body wash. She waits a few minutes to take in the sweet smells and then proceeds to knock on the door.

Ashley: (slightly loud tone of voice) Spencer, you okay?

Spencer: Morning, Ash. Yeah, I'm fine. Just cleaning all the chlorine off of me.  
Ashley: Oh, well do you want anything to eat? You know, a little protein to get you through the day.  
Spencer: Sure. Whatever you eat, I'll eat too.  
Ashley: Okay. Umm, I'll just fix the usual. Eggs, bacon and toast. Sound good?  
Spencer: Yeah, sounds great. Thanks, Ashley!  
Ashley: No problem.

Ashley goes downstairs into the kitchen and whips up a couple of eggs, along with some turkey bacon and toast. As she's preparing the table for their meal, Spencer comes down into the kitchen and sits down. 

Ashley: Hey. Feel better?  
Spencer: Yeah I do. It's amazing what warm water and scented body wash can do for you.  
Ashley: (laughs) Welcome to my life. If it wasn't for my tub, I probably wouldn't be so nice these days. Speaking of _'these days', _how come you went all "Spaz-matic" last night?  
Spencer: I don't know. I just went up into the room and then all of a sudden, I had like a panic attack and I got all depressed. Plus, I felt I was losing you. Who knows -- I guess I was just tired last night. But, thanks for helping me through it all.  
Ashley: You're welcome.

They give each other a good, deep look and go back to what they were doing.

Spencer: Hmmm, this smells great, Ash. I had no idea you could cook.  
Ashley: Yeah well, mom's last love slave was a noted chef. So, he taught me a few tricks.  
Spencer: Wow, who knew your mom's boyfriends could have a good effect on you!   
Ashley: (laughs) Yeah, the one and only time. I'm not holding my breath. 

Spencer gives a quick laugh and then goes back to her breakfast. After clearing the table and getting dressed, the girls gather their things and head to the car.

Spencer: Ashley, where and what are we doing today?  
Ashley: Well, I figured that we need a day of rest. So, I've set up an appointment for us at the Hillside Spa. I reserved us 4 hours. I -- hope that's okay with you?  
Spencer: Are you kidding me? I've never been to a spa.  
Ashley: Great! You're going to love it. I promise.

So for the next 4 hours, the girls were pampered, polished and feeling great. They left the spa at 4:45pm, so Spencer still had about an hour and 15 minutes to kill.

Spencer: Thanks for the spa thing, Ash.  
Ashley: You're welcome. I'm just happy you liked it.  
Spencer: Oh, trust me. More than you know. So, since I have a little over an hour left, what do you suppose we do?  
Ashley: Well, I got to pick the thing we did for the past 4 hours, so -- I'm going to let you pick this one.

Spencer thinks really hard for a minute or two. Finally, she looks over at Ashley with a pleasing expression on her face.

Spencer: Well, how about we go for some food. I'm starving.  
Ashley: Yeah, that sounds good. Oh, I know a little place just down the road. It's kind of 'city food-ish'.  
Spencer: What's the difference between city food and the food I already eat?   
Ashley: Oh, you'll just have to wait and find out the difference for yourself.


	7. Chapter 7

Once they reached the restaurant, they went inside, found a booth, sat down and skimmed over the menu.

Ashley: So, what are you going to get?  
Spencer: Oh, I don't know. I never know what to get at these places. I always just let someone else --  
Ashley: Oh my gosh! (gasps and looks past Spencer)  
Spencer: What? (turns to see what she's looking at) Oh, man.  
Ashley: Ugh, I can't even go somewhere outside of my own house without seeing her.  
Spencer: Jeez, do you think they'll ever stop?  
Ashley: Knowing mom, she wouldn't even stop making-out if God came back to claim His beautiful creation.  
Spencer: Do you want to leave? Maybe go get some hotdogs and go to the beach or something?  
Ashley: Yeah, are you sure? I mean, if you want to stay and eat, then --   
Spencer: No, I can tell this is quite uncomfortable for you and if you're uncomfortable… then I'm uncomfortable.

Ashley takes Spencer's hand in hers and tells her thanks for understanding. They subtly get up out of their seats, leave and head to the beach.

They park in the parking lot and go to the nearest hotdog stand. Spencer offered to pay since Ashley paid for the spa. So, they got their snacks and went to a more private area of the beach. A familiar place for both of the girls, the place where they discussed Spencer's sexuality and the pro's and con's of being gay.

It was there under the pier that Spencer felt most comfortable. It was quiet, reserved and of course, Ashley was there. They ate their food and sat next to each other; watching the sea foam collect on the shore.

Ashley: So, you remember this place?  
Spencer: How could I forget?  
Ashley: (laughs) Just checking.  
Spencer: That was such an important day for me. And to tell you the truth, I felt like we got closer that day.  
Ashley: Yeah, me too. That night I went home and I couldn't believe how much of an ass I was to you. I guess I just wanted to see how far I could push your buttons. Then before I knew it, you were getting up and sprinting away. I'm sorry for that day, I mean -- the way I acted towards you.  
Spencer: Don't be. It made me realize that I -- umm...  
Ashley: You what?  
Spencer: (hesitantly) That, I actually had feelings for you and to be honest, I was kind of -- jealous.  
Ashley: (laughs softly) I already knew that, Spence. I just didn't want to let you know that I knew.  
Spencer: (gasps) **Jerk!** You should've told me. It would've made me feel better. Oh, well. Don't worry about it.

Ashley smiled and linked her left arm with Spencer's right and relaxed on one of the poles that held the pier up. Spencer proceeded to follow Ashley's actions, but before she did, she turned to her right and looked into Ashley's eyes. Ashley looked back into Spencer's, but she didn't move any closer. This time, Spencer was the one to make the first move; Ashley's dream. It only took one kiss to make Ashley completely melt. She loved Spencer, and once again, she knew for sure that Spencer loved her too.

The girls sat under "their" pier for quite a while. They watched the sunset out under the ocean. Until Spencer noticed that it was 7:23pm and her curfew was 6pm.

Spencer: Oh, jeez. I was supposed to be home an hour and a half ago!  
Ashley: Oh no! I'm sorry, Spence. Here, let's get going.

As Ashley turns to leave their spot, Spencer stops her with her hand on Ashley's forearm.

Spencer: Wait, (looks deep into Ashley's brown eyes) just one last look. 

They wait a minute longer to soak up their togetherness along with nature's beauties. Then, the time comes for them to leave.

As they're driving home, Spencer just can't hold it in any longer.

Spencer: Ashley, can I ask you something? It's kind of... important.  
Ashley: Of course. What is it? It sounds serious.  
Spencer: Well, it's only serious depending on how you look at it.  
Ashley: Ok, well -- what is it?  
Spencer: Well, umm... maybe it's too early to be asking. Actually, yeah it is. I'll just wait.  
Ashley: Well you know, there's no time like the present. Tomorrow could never come and then you'd be mad at yourself because you never asked.   
Spencer: Ok, well, guess what? Tomorrow is coming and I'll just wait until then. Okay? (laughs)  
Ashley: Alrighty, whatever you say, blondie!

When they reached Spencer's house, it seemed odd.

Spencer: Wow, that's weird. Why is the front door open?

She gets out of the car to go investigate.

Ashley: Spencer, you're not going alone. If there's some crazed lunatic psycho in your house then I'll be there... you know, just in case. 

When they're on the front porch, they both cautiously look through the door.

Spencer: Hello? Mom? Dad? _Anyone_?  
Ashley: I don't think anyone's home, Spence.  
Spencer: This doesn't make a bit of sense. Why would the door be wide open, when there's no one home?  
Ashley: Come on. Let's go inside and check around.

Once they move through the doorway into the living room, they notice that all their belongings are either smashed up or not even there.

Ashley: Holy sht!  
Spencer: Oh my God! We were robbed!

She gets out her cell and dials up her dad.

Arthur: It's Art.  
Spencer: (hysterical) Dad? Something -- we --   
Arthur: Spencer, calm down. What's wrong?  
Spencer: Our house… it's been robbed.  
Arthur: What? Are you okay, who are you with?  
Spencer: Yeah, I'm fine. I'm here with Ashley.  
Arthur: Okay, can you please put her on the phone?

Spencer shakily hands the phone to Ashley.

Ashley: Hello? Mr. C.?  
Arthur: Hello, Ashley. Listen, I need you to call the LAPD and report the break-in. I want _you_ to do this because I can tell that Spencer's a little shaken up by this. Can you do that for me?   
Ashley: Yes, of course. I'll do it right away.  
Arthur: Thank you, Ashley.  
Ashley: You're welcome, Mr. C. But, I want you to know that I'll take care of her. She's safe with me.  
Arthur: That's comforting. Thanks again, Ashley.

They both hang up and Ashley looks up to find no Spencer.

Ashley: Spencer? Spencer, where are you?  
Spencer: (sobbing) I'm in here.


	8. Chapter 8

Ashley followed Spencer's voice into the living room. When she turned the corner, she saw Spencer sitting on the floor, criss-cross-applesauce style.

Spencer: (sniffles) This is such an invasion of our privacy.  
Ashley: I know. But hey, the LAPD is coming and your dad's calling your mom and brothers. So, they'll be here to kind of comfort you.  
Spencer: Yeah, I guess you're right. It's just, it makes me feel a little -- unsafe, you know?  
Ashley: Yeah, I do. But I promise that you're never going to get hurt when you're with me.  
Spencer: Thanks, Ashley. I'm glad I'm not alone.  
Ashley: You're never going to be alone. Trust me.

Ashley hugs Spencer and she waits with her until her family arrives.

Once the LAPD comes, investigates, tells the family that there's not enough evidence to even call it a "break-in" and they leave, the Carlin family sit down and talk about their situation. During the middle of their discussion, Spencer notices that the ratio of men to women is 3-2; Ashley's missing.

Spencer: Can I be excused?  
Arthur: Of course, sweetie.

She gets up and goes into the doorway area, only to see Ashley sitting on the last step outside.

Spencer: Ash, why are you sitting out here all alone?  
Ashley: Huh? Oh, just thinking.  
Spencer: Anything I can help with?  
Ashley: Well, you guys are all sitting together, talking like a real family does. I'm just -- jealous, I guess.  
Spencer: Don't be. I'm sorry I made you feel inferior.  
Ashley: Don't be sorry, I'm not mad. It just sucks not having a tight relationship with my parents.  
Spencer: At least you have a tight relationship with someone.

Ashley looks at Spencer and hugs her. Once their hug was done, Ashley lightly kisses Spencer on the lips and then links her right arm with Spencer's left. For some reason, Spencer got the feeling that someone was watching them. She quickly turned around and saw her father staring at her and Ashley with his mouth open as wide as their front door.

Spencer: Dad! I can explain!  
Arthur: Don't. Just -- not now. Let's wait until in the morning when we're all rested._ and then maybe I'll wake up from this nightmare -- two events in one night... I don't like these odds _(he walks away)

Ashley: Oh no! I'm sorry, Spencer. I shouldn't have.  
Spencer: (still in shock) No, it's going to be okay. My dad helps kids who are in my situation. He'll understand; I know he will.

As the night wears off and Ashley leaves, Spencer goes up to her room and shakes off the night's mess. There were so many things going on in Spencer's life and she couldn't handle most of them.

By now, she figured, Dad was telling Mom about Ashley kissing me and how much of a shock it was to him to see his sweet little daughter kissing an L.A. attitude girl; in his own house.

Spencer: (thinking out loud) But, technically I wasn't in the house... I was, oh well, it doesn't matter now. The cat's out of the bag. Time to come clean… _oh boy_!

When morning came, Spencer woke up with knots in her stomach and a pounding headache. She yawned, got up, brushed her teeth, took in a deep breath, and then headed downstairs to confront herself and her family.

She walked into the kitchen and her whole family went silent.

Spencer: Umm, good morning? (shifting her eyes)  
Paula: I don't know, is it?  
Spencer: Well, I think it is. But if it's not, then it should be.  
Paula: Your father told me about your... problem.  
Spencer: My problem? And that would be?  
Paula: Your problem... is that you're obviously confused and that girl is taking full advantage of you. Kissing you and all sorts of wrong stuff. And the worse part is that you're letting her, Spencer.   
Spencer: Maybe I wanted her to kiss me. Actually, yeah -- I did want her to. In fact, it was me who made the first move.  
Paula: Spencer, shut your mouth! (to Arthur) Listen to her, Art. She doesn't even know what she's saying.  
Spencer: No, mom. I know exactly what I'm saying. Quit trying to deny it, I kissed Ashley and she kissed me back!  
Paula: Quiet, Spencer! I don't want to discuss this situation anymore, okay? So just go to school and we'll talk later.  
Spencer: (rolls her eyes) Whatever. See you later, **_Dad!_** (goes up and kisses her father and says loudly) _Love you!_

She leaves the house and gets out her cell phone.

Ashley: Hello?  
Spencer: Ashley? Hey, can you come pick me up?  
Ashley: Yeah, sure. Is everything alright?  
Spencer: I'll tell you later. When we're alone.  
Ashley: Alright. (uneasy sounding) I'll be there in 5.  
Spencer: Okay. Thanks, Ash. Bye.  
Ashley: Bye.

Spencer waits outside and tells Glen and Clay to just leave her alone. As they're still trying to talk to her, Ashley pulls up and Spencer completely ignores both of them and climbs in Ashley's car.

Glen: Why doesn't she just quit liking Ashley?  
Clay: Glen, you can't just turn off your feelings for someone. And if they've kissed, then... we definitely know that there's more than a 'friends-only-relationship' between them.  
Glen: Gross! I just don't see how you can... be with someone that's the same thing as you.  
Clay: Well, if Spencer is like that with Ashley, then we need to support her decision.  
Glen: Well, whatever.

**+SCHOOL+**

Ashley is sitting at her desk in math class, listening to her MP3. Until she notices Spencer in the hallway, flailing her arms up and down trying to catch her attention.

Ashley: (mouthing) What's wrong?  
Spencer: (mouthing) Can you get out? Please, I really need to talk to you.   
Ashley: (still mouthing) Yeah, sure. (raises her hand for the teacher to call on her)  
Mrs. Hatch: Yes, Ashley? This is a first.  
Ashley: Yeah, umm... it's not about your lecture. Umm, I left my lights on in the car this morning. Can I go turn them off?  
Mrs. Hatch: Well, I'm kind of in the middle of --  
Sherry: Don't let her, Mrs. Hatch. She just wants to go see her love-slave.   
Ashley: (turns around to Sherry) Bite me, bitch!  
Mrs. Hatch: Girls! That'll be enough. Ashley, go ahead and Sherry, back to my 'lecture'. Now, the Third Angle Theorem...

Ashley goes out the door and catches up with Spencer, who is pacing the hallway.

Ashley: Hey, what's wrong?  
Spencer: (turns around with a worried/ scared look on her face) They know.   
Ashley: Who? Madison and Sherry? So what, they're just --  
Spencer: No, not them. My whole family, they know about _us_.  
Ashley: Oh. But, were they upset? What'd your dad say?  
Spencer: They were a little shocked, to say the least. My dad didn't say one word; it was mostly my mom who did the talking.  
Ashley: Uh-oh. What'd she say?  
Spencer: How, I'm just confused and how I'm letting you take advantage of me and --  
Ashley: Take advantage of you? What did you say to that?  
Spencer: I told her how I made the first move and that I wanted it. And not to blame you...**_ ever_**!  
Ashley: You said all that? (Spencer shakes her head "yes") Wow, that's impressive. Look, if you want, I could go talk to them. I mean, I know I'm definitely off their Christmas List, but maybe I can help in some way.  
Spencer: Naw, its okay. I'm sure it'll all blow over. I just wanted to give you a heads up in case you see a high-speeding car coming towards you... it's my mom. Just dodge it.  
Ashley: (laughs) Wow, okay that's comforting.

They hug and go their separate ways back to class.


	9. Chapter 9

Once school was over, Spencer had to come directly home. She figured she shouldn't talk to Ashley tonight, because she didn't want to rock the boat; okay, more like crash the boat. She finally went to sleep, with no food in her stomach, at 2:27am.

The next day at school, somehow the word was spread about Spencer and Ashley. As they're walking through the hall together, everyone is just staring at them, like waiting for them to do something. 

Ashley: (to Spencer) What? Are they waiting for us to -- (switching to a louder tone so everyone could hear) make-out!  
Spencer: (gives an uneasy smile and laughs) Probably. I wonder how they all found out.  
Ashley: Well, who else besides your family knows?  
Spencer: Just you and my family.  
Ashley: Ugh, well there's your problem. You're brother was involved.   
Spencer: You don't think he'd tell Madison, do you?  
Ashley: I wouldn't expect him not to tell her.  
Spencer: Well, there he is. Let's go ask him. (they meet up with Glen) Glen, can we talk to you… in private?  
Glen: (gives Ashley a dirty look) Sure, I guess.

They go off in an empty classroom.

Glen: What's up?  
Spencer: We wanted to know if you told anyone about... our family's deal.   
Glen: No. (looks around the room; avoiding eye contact)  
Ashley: Come on. If you did tell someone just tell us who it was.  
Glen: Okay, maybe I told Madison --  
Spencer: (punches him and tears start welling up in her eyes) Why, Glen? Why? That was our family's situation, not Madison's. (now crying)

Ashley takes her and wraps her arms around her and holds her tight. 

Ashley: Spencer, its okay. It'll be fine.  
Glen: (to Ashley) None of this wouldn't have ever happened if you weren't so... gross.  
Ashley: Gross? What's gross is that you're with Madison.  
Glen: Don't bring her into this.  
Ashley: (still holding Spencer) Oh please. Madison is just a part of this as you are.  
Glen: It's not my fault you turned my sister gay!  
Spencer: (screaming while still crying) Stop it, Glen! Quit! This is seriously a time in my life when I absolutely hate you. Just leave!

Glen leaves the room and Spencer has regained her self-control and is now sitting at one of the desks.

Spencer: I can't believe he'd do something like that. But, at least it's not an entirely false rumor.  
Ashley: It's not?  
Spencer: (looks at her) Well, at least -- I don't know.  
Ashley: Well, if you want to, we could.  
Spencer: (looks off to one side) I know you want to Ashley, but maybe we should just wait until all this has settled down. Definitely later, though.  
Ashley: (laughs) Alright. Just friends with benefits?  
Spencer: Sounds good to me. At least, for now.

They hugged again and decided to head back into the furious jungle that is King High.

The rest of the day was all a big blur for Spencer; but for Ashley, it was just another day. She was use to being talked about, but Spencer was a virgin in this area. She became extremely paranoid.

Once school was let out, Spencer did not want to go home, at least not at that time. So, she figured she'd just hang at Ashley's place. She met up with Ashley and asked if she could spend some time with her; at her house. Ashley told her "of course" and they got in the car and drove off to Ashley's house.

Once at Ashley's house, they had no idea what to do. So Spencer suggested that they rent some DVDs and make some popcorn and just hang out. 

**+MOVIE STORE+**

Ashley: So, what are you in the mood for?  
Spencer: Hmm. I'm thinking somewhere along the lines of a comedy. Something with... Will Ferrell.  
Ashley: Eww, that's way too teeny-bopper for my taste.  
Spencer: Okay, well then what do you want to watch?  
Ashley: Hmmm, horror?  
Spencer: No, I get scared easily.  
Ashley: You don't have to worry. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise.

Spencer knew that Ashley was sincere and she took her up on her offer. While they were checking out, Madison and Sherry walk in.

Madison: Well, well, well. Look what we have here, Sherry. It's their date night. (switching to a baby-voice) How sweet.  
Ashley: (steps between Spencer and Madison) You know what? You've caused enough damage today, you **_don't_** want to cause anymore.   
Madison: Or what? Are you going to kiss me?  
Ashley: I wouldn't put my lips on your skanky mouth. No telling where and what it's been on.

At the end of Ashley's sentence, Madison pushes Ashley back and she bumps into the candy rack sending chocolate candy everywhere. The manager comes out from behind the counter to try and stop the two girls. Spencer decides that enough is enough. She quickly places herself between Madison and Ashley and stops her from punching Madison's lights out. The fight ends and Madison has a bloody lip and Ashley's knuckle is busted.

Spencer: Quit! Ash, let's go. Neither of them is worth our time.  
Ashley: (grabs the sack of movies and popcorn) Yeah, you're right. (gets in Madison's face but is still talking to Spencer) She's not worth _anyone's_ time.

Ashley walks out the door and Spencer follows. As they're walking to the car, Spencer turns around and sees the look on Madison's face. Once in the car, Spencer tries to calm her friend down.

Spencer: Man, you should've seen the look on her face. She looked so... sad.   
Ashley: Good. That was the reaction I was looking for.  
Spencer: Why do you two hate each other so much? I mean like, what started it? 

The expression on Ashley's face told Spencer that this was a soft subject for her.

Spencer: You don't have to answer if you don't want to.  
Ashley: No, I'll tell you. (puts a seriously look on her face)


	10. Chapter 10

Ashley: No, I'll tell you. (puts a seriously look on her face) Freshman year, like I said, I started things with Aiden. Well, Madison and I were like best friends. I don't know, I guess I kind of started to like her. I know, that's pretty disgusting, but she found out one day about my so called 'crush' on her and --  
Spencer: How?  
Ashley: It slipped! (sighs) We were hanging out at my house and for some reason; we started to have a pillow fight. We were hitting each other with the pillows and laughing and having a great time, and then I got it in my head to tackle her off the bed. So -- I did. And when we hit the floor, I was on top of her and we just looked at each other and I --  
Spencer: You what?  
Ashley: I kissed her. (relief spread across her face) Ugh, that was definitely one of my biggest mistakes of all time.  
Spencer: Oh, so that's why she hates you?  
Ashley: Yeah, most of her hatred has to do with that.  
Spencer: Was this before or after the whole 'Aiden-thing'?  
Ashley: Before. After that, she swore that she'd tell the whole school I was a queer. And at the time, my reputation was a big deal for me.   
Spencer: So, you got with Aiden to try and cover up your mistake with Madison?   
Ashley: Yep. I figured that'd fix everything. But, it only made matters worse. Things got a little out of control and I decided that I should go as far as possible with him – just to show Madison how 'un-fag-like' I was.  
Spencer: And then the miscarri --  
Ashley: Yeah. That's a time in my life when I knew that I would never be the same. So, I figured I'd just change my entire lifestyle. I tried it with a girl and it just clicked for me. (sighs and looks at the detailing on the steering wheel) And you now know the autobiography of Ashley Davies.  
Spencer: That's rough, Ashley. I'm sorry.  
Ashley: Don't be, it's not your fault.

There was a thick silence in the air for a while. Ashley was reliving the moment and Spencer was trying to imagine it.

Ashley: Yeah, let's just go home and hit up the TV and microwave.  
Spencer: Yeah, that'd probably be best.

They pull out of the movie store parking lot and once again, headed off to their Point B

**+ASHLEY'S HOUSE+**

Ashley: Which movie should we watch first?  
Spencer: Hmmm, maybe we should watch (points to one of the movies) that one.   
Ashley: Oh, good choice.

So she pops in the movie and as they're watching it, the movie starts off with a loud crack of thunder. Spencer screamed and then, when she noticed Ashley was looking at her with an "I can't believe you just screamed" look on her face, she blushed.

Spencer: See, I told you I get scared easily.  
Ashley: (scoots closer to Spencer) Well, you shouldn't have to. No one is going to hurt you. I promise.  
Spencer: I know, it was just that sudden **_boom_** that scared me.   
Ashley: (laughs) You're too cute, Spencer. _more like perfect_   
Spencer: Well, (sighs) I try. _just for you, anyway_

The two of them sat together watching the movie. And every now and then, Ashley would feel Spencer's body tense up when the scene would get scary and to calm her down, Ashley would lightly squeeze her hand and tell her "It's alright". About an hour in to the movie, Spencer started to get restless.

Ashley: What's wrong?  
Spencer: Huh? Oh, nothing. I just --  
Ashley: What?  
Spencer: I don't really want to watch the rest.  
Ashley: Okay. (turns off the movie) What do you want to do then?  
Spencer: Well, just -- not this.  
Ashley: Oh. (tilts head down with a hurtful look in her eyes)

The tone in Ashley's voice was that of disappointment.

Spencer: No, you took it the wrong way.  
Ashley: Well, what way should I have taken it?  
Spencer: I didn't mean I didn't want to be here with you, I meant the whole movie thing. It just seems that we have more fun when there aren't any distractions. You know?  
Ashley: Oh. Yeah! I do like just talking to you better. For the past hour or so, all I've said to you was 'It's okay', and I don't know about you, but that just isn't enough.  
Spencer: I know. So, do you want to go for a walk? Maybe a swim?  
Ashley: (raising one eyebrow at the sound of "swim") I most definitely could go for a swim.  
Spencer: Alright, but hey -- I didn't bring over my suit.  
Ashley: Oh it's okay. You can wear that one that you looked hot in.   
Spencer: Oh yeah, the Ashley Davies Original one?  
Ashley: That's the one! Here. (opens her dresser and pulls it out) Now, which one should I wear?

Spencer takes three steps towards the dresser, looks around and digs through hundreds of suits, then pulls one out.

Spencer: This one. I don't know why, but it just does something for me.   
Ashley: Well, it that case, (digs through the suits) wear this one.

Sorry, guys/girls, but – I'm going to be gone for the weekend and this is all I can give you for right now! I'll be sure and update as soon as possible! Later…


	11. Chapter 11

Ashley pulls out a more revealing suit then the one Spencer was going to wear. Ashley looked at the expression on Spencer's face, which is, a little shocked mixed in with an "I don't know" look. Spencer moved her right hand towards the suit.

Spencer: Let me hold it and see if I get some sort of vibe from it.  
Ashley: Is that some kind of Ohio thing or something?

Spencer grabs the suit and looks at it up close.

Ashley: Does it fit your style?  
Spencer: (gives Ashley a promising smile) Yes, it does.  
Wait here, let me go try it on and I'll let you decide. Sound good?   
Ashley: Sounds great. Okay, well while you're putting yours on, I'll go ahead and put on mine.  
Spencer: Alright. Be back in a bit.

Spencer goes into Ashley's closet and when she comes out, she stops dead in her tracks.

She sees Ashley in the suit she picked out and Spencer thought to herself.

Spencer: _whoa, she is so gorgeous _(she leans against the wall of the doorway area, crossing her arms: left over right, but still looking at Ashley)_ tonight's the night. I've been holding it in ever since the night my house got robbed. but tonight, I'm not going to be a chicken -- or a prude. _

Ashley looks up in the mirror and notices that Spencer is staring at her. Even though she sees Spencer looking her way, she doesn't say anything or make any inkling that would give Spencer the hint that she notices. She seemed to like the feeling of having Spencer's eyes on her.

Ashley: (still looking down) Can you help me?  
Spencer: (still in a daze) Oh, yeah. With what? (walks up behind Ashley, but looking at her front in the mirror)  
Ashley: Will you tie this for me? (she hands Spencer the two strings that go around her neck to hold up her top)_ please get close to me _  
Spencer: Yeah. (grabs the two strings and rests her wrists on Ashley's neck) 

For some reason, Spencer was shaking. And Ashley could feel Spencer's body heat on her back and neck. It sent a surge of warmth through her whole body. Something else was going through Spencer's body -- urges. Spencer thought to herself:

Spencer:_ oh, she's good. she knows exactly how to get me all jumbled up inside. should I? come on, Spence. just do it_  
Ashley: (looking at the nervous Spencer in the mirror) You almost done back there?

Spencer looks up at Ashley in the mirror.

Spencer: Yeah, with the suit at least. (she wraps her arms around Ashley's neck) But, I'm just getting started with you.

Ashley closes her eyes and puts her hands on Spencer's arms. She could feel Spencer breathing on her neck. She turned around, still in Spencer's arms. They looked at each other, deep in each other's eyes. Ashley put her right hand on the left side of Spencer's face and kissed her luscious lips ever so lightly; almost like a teasing-kiss. And, of course, that drew Spencer in for more. But Ashley figured that that was the end of her soft kisses.

Spencer: Ashley?  
Ashley: (between kisses) Yeah.  
Spencer: Don't stop.  
Ashley: I wasn't planning on it.  
Spencer: Good.

They kissed a few more deep kisses, and then Spencer felt Ashley nudge her backwards. Spencer followed what Ashley was implying and took a few steps back. Spencer stopped kissing Ashley and took a hold of her sides. Pulling her closer, while walking backwards.

Spencer: Ashley, I trust you.  
Ashley: Good -- Spencer, I know I want you, but are you sure about this?   
Spencer: I've never been so sure about anything in my life. 

Spencer sat down on Ashley's bed. Ashley put her right knee between Spencer's legs; straddling her left leg.

Ashley: You're amazing, Spencer.

Spencer just smiled and then Ashley put her left hand on Spencer's right shoulder blade and ran her right hand through Spencer's hair. Then rested it on the back of her neck.

Spencer: (looking into Ashley's beautiful brown eyes) I want this.  
Ashley: (smiles and almost blushes) Whatever you want, Spence.

She kissed Spencer's cheek, and then made her way up to her lips. They kissed for a few minutes before Spencer leaned back on the bedspread and Ashley was on top of Spencer. All their worries seemed to just faded away.


	12. Chapter 12

That morning, the girls woke up sometime around 10am. Actually, Ashley woke up an hour earlier so she could fix them breakfast. She fixed some waffles, bacon and some freshly squeezed orange juice. She put Spencer's meal on a little fold out tray and made her way to the room.

Ashley: Hey, Spence. Breakfast!

Ashley's voice seems to have a certain tone of clarity, for some reason.

Spencer: Oh, hey. Thanks, Ashley. That's so sweet.  
Ashley: Well, you know me. Only the best for you.

Spencer gives Ashley a sweet smile and kisses her always perfect lips. Ashley smiled at the thought of Spencer getting pleased over something as little as breakfast.

Ashley: It doesn't take much to please you, huh, Ohio girl?  
Spencer: (tilts her head to the right side and grins) I'm an L.A. girl now, Ash.  
Ashley: Oh. It's about time.

Spencer eats her meal and then sits and talks to Ashley.

Somehow, their conversation moved its way to the kitchen.

Ashley: So, what are we going to be doing today?  
Spencer: Hmm, I don't know. But, before we do anything -- we should probably swing by my place and let my family know I'm still alive.  
Ashley: Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, it's about 11:47am, so… what? We'll leave around like noon or something and we'll just see where the day takes us?  
Spencer: Yeah. I love being spontaneous like that.  
Ashley: Oh, I bet you do. And you're pretty good at it, too!

Spencer gingerly punches Ashley on the side of her rib cage, before she goes to the sink with both of their dishes.

Ashley: Spencer -- what are you doing?  
Spencer: Cleaning up. It's the least I could do.

Ashley gets up from her seated position, gets behind Spencer and wraps her arms around Spencer's thin waist and whispers quietly in her ear.

Ashley: Spencer, put the dishes down.

Spencer obeyed Ashley's command and turned around; still with Ashley's arms wrapped around her.

Spencer: But -- I want to help.  
Ashley: But you're too perfect to help.  
Spencer: Ash, I'm not perfect.  
Ashley: Well, to me you are. And you shouldn't be doing work like this. Anyway, that's why we have a dishwasher.

Spencer seemed to have blushed a little at the comment Ashley made about having a dishwasher. But, at that moment in time, she truly felt the love that was between the two of them. She had a quick flashback of the time she had some sort of panic - attack in Ashley's bathroom. She remembered how Ashley was there, fully taking care of her. She also remembered how she said the three most important words you could ever say to someone: "I love you". When she said those words to Ashley, she really did mean them.

Once again, Spencer was lost in thought and Ashley could always tell when she was.

Ashley: Back to Earth, Spencer.  
Spencer: (shaking her head) Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just --  
Ashley: Thinking?  
Spencer: Yeah.  
Ashley: I can always tell.

Spencer gave Ashley one of her Award Winning smiles, and then gave her a peck on the cheek.

Ashley: Let's go get dressed.  
Spencer: Alright.

Once dressed they ended up at Spencer's house.

Ashley: You want me to come with you?  
Spencer: Umm, you can. But just -- don't be surprised if you get some evil, 'go to hell' looks from the family.  
Ashley: Spencer, I've gotten dirty looks all my life, I think I can handle my own in your house of Carlin-ness.  
Spencer: Okay, let's go then.

Spencer and Ashley walk in the house and once again, something was weird. Spencer goes in the kitchen: no one. She goes in the dining room: no one. She went upstairs to her parents' room: still, no one was to be found.

Ashley: Hey, Spence. I think your brother's home.  
Spencer: Glen?  
Ashley: No, Clay. I can hear him crying or something like that. I think it's coming from the bathroom.  
Spencer: What? (goes to the bathroom door and knocks on it) Clay?  
Clay: (sniffles back some tears) Spence? What are you doing home so soon?   
Spencer: I came home to tell everyone what my plans were for the day. Clay, what's wrong?  
Clay: (opens the door) Oh, Chelsea -- she broke up with me.  
Spencer: (hugs Clay) Oh Clay, I'm sorry.  
Clay: (sniffs) It's okay. I just -- I really loved her, you know?  
Spencer: (turns to look at Ashley) Yeah, I know exactly how you feel.

Ashley smiles at the heartwarming comment Spencer just made and then Spencer turns back around to Clay.

Spencer: Where is everyone?  
Clay: Oh, Glen went out with Madison in search of college recruiters, Mom's working and Dad, well -- he said he just needed some fresh air. So, he went for a drive down Windrin's Drive.  
Spencer: Oh. Well, when he comes back will you tell him that I'm going to hang out with Ashley today.  
Clay: Sure.  
Spencer: (hugs and kisses Clay on the cheek) Thanks, Clay. I love you.  
Clay: I love you too, Spence.  
Ashley: (gives Clay a sweet smile of compassion) I'm sorry, Clay. I hope it gets better for you.  
Clay: I'm sure it will. Thanks.

Even though Spencer felt bad for leaving Clay when there was something going wrong in his world, she had to be with Ashley. She was a drug and Spencer was addicted. In Spencer's world, you can never get enough of Ashley.

Ashley: So, where are we going to now?  
Spencer: Hmm, well it's kind of a dark day today, so… how about we go to the -- Riverbank Park?  
Ashley: Yeah, sure. Man, I haven't been there since, well since my dad was actually around. How old was I, like 5 or so? (looks at Spencer with her eyebrows cocked up) Crazy, huh?  
Spencer: So, it's a good idea, then?  
Ashley: (kisses Spencer lightly) It's a great idea.

They pull out of the Carlins' driveway without a care, but what they didn't know was that Clay was watching them through Glen's window. 

Clay: (thinks out loud to himself) Man, now my sister's getting more girls than me. I never thought I'd ever say those words.

He scratches his head in confusion and then goes to the kitchen to eat his problems away.


	13. Chapter 13

**+RIVERBANK PARK+**

Spencer and Ashley are walking along the bank of the pond; with Spencer closest to the water. As she's walking, the edge of the bank where she just put her foot down starts to crumble beneath her. She starts flailing her arms in the air; trying to catch her balance. Ashley sees this and without thinking, uses her quick reflexes to catch the falling Spencer. Ashley pulls Spencer back onto firm land, but is still holding her arms.

Spencer: (panting) Whoa! That was so close! Thanks, Ash.  
Ashley: No problem. It's all in the reflexes.  
Spencer: Well, yours are – really good.

Ashley smiles and hugs Spencer. Once she lets go, she takes a hold of Spencer's right hand with her left. She intertwines her fingers with Spencer's and they walk along the bank; further away from the edge this time, of course.

They get to a spot on the bank that seemed soft enough for them to take a seat. They sit down and hold each other tightly.

Spencer: This is so picture perfect.  
Ashley: (looks at Spencer) Yeah, it is.  
Spencer: (looks at Ashley and smiles) Ash, I've been meaning to tell you something here lately.  
Ashley: What is it?  
Spencer: Ever since we met that first day, I could feel something between us. Something -- different.  
Ashley: Good different or bad different?  
Spencer: Oh, it's definitely a good different. It was just a feeling that I felt when I was with you, not like the kind of feeling I had with my old friends. It seemed like there was something more. Something -- better.  
Ashley: (looks deep into Spencer's eyes) Really?  
Spencer: (starts blushing) Yeah. And, I want you to know that -- (pauses) 

Just then, Spencer looked past Ashley; something had caught her eye.

Ashley: That what?  
Spencer: Who the hell…?  
Ashley: (raises her eyebrows) Excuse me?  
Spencer: Oh sorry, not you. But -- (points over Ashley's shoulder) I think that's my dad and that's definitely not my mom.

Ashley turns to see what's got Spencer so worked up. They sit there, watching Spencer's dad flirt with some strange woman. Finally, Spencer has had enough. She grabs Ashley's hand and gets up. 

Spencer: Come on, let's get out of here.  
Ashley: (hesitantly) Okay.

They get in the car and Ashley looks over at Spencer. Ashley could tell that what they just witnessed was not put on Spencer's "Good Things to Remember" list.

Spencer: (shakes her head: side to side) Why? How could he do that?  
Ashley: Maybe you're taking it too far.  
Spencer: Oh? And exactly how far should I take it?  
Ashley: (backs away from Spencer's body) Hey Spence, don't get mad at me. I'm just here to help.  
Spencer: Yeah. But, sometimes you say things that are so out of the blue and --   
Ashley: Well, I know how to deal with these problems. And I'm just giving you some advice.  
Spencer: Well maybe I don't want your advice. Maybe I need to figure this out on my own.  
Ashley: (presses her lips tightly together) Fine. Well I hope that you_ can_ deal with this on your own --

Ashley starts up the car and puts it in drive.

Ashley: But, I'm still here if you need me.

Spencer felt bad for yelling at Ashley. Here she was, all pissed off and Ashley was trying to help her and she yelled at her. She felt horrible during their whole drive home.

Once in Spencer's driveway, Ashley turned off the engine.

Spencer: Ashley, I'm so sorry. I was just pissed off, confused and I guess I let my feelings get the better of me. Please, don't take any of what I said personally. I didn't mean it, I was just venting.  
Ashley: I know. It's okay. We all get stressed out sometimes._ Especially_ when parents are involved. I understand, though.  
Spencer: Thanks.  
Ashley: You're welcome. (she kisses Spencer on her cheek) Now, go home and get some rest.  
Spencer: Alright. (gets out and closes the door) I'll call you tonight.   
Ashley: Okay.

Spencer goes around to Ashley's side of the car and Ashley rolls down the window.

Spencer: (big smile on her face) Thanks for -- last night. (blushes a little)   
Ashley: You're welcome. But, I'm glad we didn't take it -- _all the way_. You know?  
Spencer: Yeah, we want to keep that area a surprise for... later. (smiles real big)  
Ashley: Absolutely!

They give each other a goodnight kiss and Spencer goes in the house. Ashley pulls out of Spencer's driveway and while she is driving down the road, she sees something a little uneasy for her to process.


	14. Chapter 14

In a turned off car, Ashley can see an unknown woman, with her arms wrapped around a man. The man turns to his left and Ashley gasps. The man that she was looking at saw her and stopped what he was doing. Ashley quickly put her car in drive and peeled through the intersection. She was so dumbfounded, she was even talking out loud.

Ashley: I can't believe this. Should I go back and tell her? Should I just let her find out on her own? What should I do?

**+SPENCER'S ROOM+**

After being dropped off by Ashley, Spencer had gone up to her room to finish her homework. She seemed too distracted by the thought of last night's scene, that she gave up on her homework and called Ashley. 

Ashley: Hey.  
Spencer: Hey, so... tomorrow's that stupid Clean-Up Day at school, isn't it?   
Ashley: Ugh. Yeah, (says sarcastically) thanks for reminding me.  
Spencer: Oh, you're very welcome. I know how much you like to pick up glorious trash.  
Ashley: Oh yeah, you know me too well. Anyway, isn't that what the janitors are for?  
Spencer: Yeah, you'd think.  
Ashley: So basically, they're getting paid for us doing their job? That's crap!  
Spencer: (laughs) I love how you see things. (laughs again)  
Ashley: (faint laugh) Yeah, so what are you up to?  
Spencer: Well, I was doing my homework but I got... sidetracked.  
Ashley: By what?  
Spencer: Do you really have to ask?  
Ashley: (laughs) No, I guess not.  
**(SILENCE)**   
Ashley: Hey, Spence?  
Spencer: Yeah?  
Ashley: Never mind. We'll talk about it tomorrow while we're picking up all that wonderful trash.  
Spencer: What is it? Just tell me.  
Ashley: Naw, I'll just wait.  
Spencer: (dragging the word out) Okay. Oh hey, I got to go, my dad just came in and I think he's got food.  
Ashley: Alright. Have a good time with your dad. _even though he's keeping something from you_  
Spencer: Okay, see you tomorrow.  
Ashley: Okay, bye.  
Spencer: (quick pause) I love you.  
Ashley: (pauses) I love you, too.

She hangs up on her conversation with Ashley and immediately goes downstairs to join her father.

Spencer sees her dad in the kitchen with a red and white checker boarded pizza box on the counter and he is splashing water all over his face and he is also breathing deeply. She stops halfway down the stairs and just watches her dad's actions.

Spencer: (quietly to herself) What's he doing?

She walks the rest of the way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Opening up the pizza box, she decides to speak.

Spencer: Hey, Dad. What are you doing?  
Arthur: (startled) Oh! Hey, Spence. Umm... nothing. Just washing up. (he has water dripping off his face)  
Spencer: (shifting her eyes) Oh, okay. Where is everyone?  
Arthur: Umm, Glen is out at Gray with Madison and Clay's at the Retro-Spect with Sean and Boz.  
Spencer: What about Mom?  
Arthur: (looks away) Your guess is as good as mine.  
Spencer: (uneasy laugh) Is -- everything okay between you guys?  
Arthur: Yeah, you're mom and I do have some unresolved issues, but -- we're good.  
Spencer: Are you sure?  
Arthur: Yeah. Don't worry about us, Spence.  
Spencer: Okay.

Arthur hugs his daughter and they sit down to enjoy their pizza.

Once done, Spencer remembered that she still had her massive amount of homework to do. So she went upstairs, finished it and then drifted off to sleep.

The next day at school, Ashley and Spencer were walking through the hallway; not holding hands, but Ashley had her right palm just touching Spencer's left palm, but their fingers weren't linked. 

Spencer: This is an awkward way of holding hands.  
Ashley: It's a tease. See, it makes you _want_ to hold my hand. Doesn't it?  
Spencer: (looks at Ashley's lips) Yeah, and -- something else.

Spencer grab Ashley's other hand and leaned in to kiss her, but Ashley backed up.

Ashley: Spencer, what are you doing?  
Spencer: (backs away) Come on, Ash. I'm tired of hiding it. I want to kiss you in public, at school, wherever. I just -- I'm ready to tell.  
Ashley: Are you sure you're ready?  
Spencer: (takes a step closer to Ashley) Yeah. (gets even closer) I'm absolutely positive.

Ashley let go of Spencer's hand and put her now free hand on Spencer's cheek and gave her a deep, passionate kiss on the lips. They held that position for a minute or two, until Spencer was tapped on the shoulder.


	15. Chapter 15

Principal: (clears his throat) Excuse me, ladies. But we have a zero-tolerance policy for PDA here at King High.  
Ashley: (looks at the frightened Spencer) I thought it was a mild-tolerance.   
Principal: (points at Ashley) Watch it, missy. I've suspended you once and I'm not afraid to do it again.  
Ashley: Why are you picking on us?  
Principal: Because, I caught you two... doing whatever it was you were doing.   
Ashley: Well, look. (points over at a boy/girl couple kissing)  
Principal: (gives a quick glance then looks back at Ashley) Okay, what's your point?  
Ashley: (has a surprised look on her face) You mean you're not going to go give them your little 'PDA Lecture'? You're just going to let them get away with it?  
Principal: Well, in my eyes, they're not doing anything wrong?  
Ashley: Oh, but we are?  
Principal: Nobody, in their right minds, would want to see what you two were doing.  
Ashley: (gets in the Principal's face) Says _you_.  
Principal: That's it! (backs up and takes Ashley and Spencer by the arms) You two are suspended!  
Spencer: For how long?  
Ashley: This is so retarded! (looks at Spencer, but is talking loud enough for the Principal to hear her) I'm sorry you already have to go through your first gay-bashing, Spence.  
Principal: (rolls eyes) I don't know exactly how long you two are suspended for. Off hand, I'd say a minimum of two days.  
Ashley: (mocking him) Off hand, I'd say that I could sue you for discrimination.  
Principal: Discrimination? Please, give me a break. I'm just trying to keep the peace around here.  
Ashley: Well, you're certainly not going to keep it in this way.

The principal takes Ashley and Spencer into the ISR Room _(In School Restriction)_ and tells them that the Guidance Counselor will be attending them shortly.

Ashley: (bitchy tone in her voice) Thanks, Princ. You've been an absolute gentleman to us. (rolls eyes)

The principal gives Ashley a little smirk, then walks out the door and slams it shut behind him.

Ashley: (looks over at Spencer across the room) Don't worry, Spence. All this is is a hate crime.  
Spencer: But, why are they so... stupid, about this? It was just a kiss. (presses lips together) Everyone else does it.  
Ashley: Yeah, but not everyone's like us. It's just their system; it's their way or the highway. _wow, that sounded way better in my head _  
Spencer: This is all so... wrong. They shouldn't treat us like we're mutants. We're human beings.  
Ashley: I know. Remember that day that we ditched and I said that most people will hate you for being gay?  
Spencer: (quietly) Yeah.  
Ashley: Well, you've just experienced your first session with it. I dealt with my first time at a mall.  
Spencer: What happened?

Ashley closed her eyes for a few seconds and then opened them with a little tear in the corner of her left eye.

Ashley: I was walking through the mall with this girl, Andrea. At the time, she was sort of my 'friend-with-benefits'. So, of course, we were holding hands while we were window shopping. This group of big girls walked by and stopped and looked at us. I asked them what their problem was and they said, _"You two queers are our problems."_ Andrea didn't take crap from anyone, so she got in the main girl's face and told her to shut the hell up. The girl pushed her back and then grabbed my arm and pulled me into her. She put her arms around my neck and started to choke me. (tears started welling up in her eyes) Spencer, I couldn't breathe. I tried to yell for Andrea, but when I looked up, the big girl had her on her stomach and wouldn't let her get up. She kept yelling my name... telling me I'd be alright and that she'd help me. Then all of a sudden, police lights and sirens went off and the girls let go of us and ran away. I had fallen to my knees and was gasping for air. I crawled over to Andrea and there was blood all over her face. Cuts, scraps and her eye... it was all bad! All I could do was hold her and pray that she'd recover. (pauses)  
Spencer: (little tears rolled down her face) Did she?

Ashley then bursts out in tears and she is now sobbing and trying to catch her breath.

Ashley: (between sobs) No!

Spencer immediately started crying along with her. She couldn't believe how one person could have so many people leave her and still manage to be the happiest girl alive. Spencer couldn't help but think deeply to herself.

Spencer: (while looking off to the side) _she sure does hide it well _  
Ashley: Even though we weren't together, I still loved her. I miss her so much.  
Spencer: I know. (sniffs) I'm so sorry, Ash.  
Ashley: (sniffs and then looks up at Spencer with mascara running down her face) It's okay. I just didn't expect it, you know?  
Spencer: Yeah, I do. (she hugs Ashley really tight)  
Ashley: Thanks. I'm so lucky to have you, Spencer.  
Spencer: (smiles and kisses Ashley) I'm lucky I have you, too.

They wait a minute or two before the vice principal comes in and makes his announcement.

Vice Principal: Okay, ladies. You're free to go.  
Spencer: No punishment?  
Vice Principal: Nope. We had a Head Staff meeting and we realized that it was wrong to point you two out and... we're sorry. So, you're free to go.  
Ashley: Okay, thanks.

Since they spent so much time in the ISR Room, when they got out, it was time to go home.

Ashley: Well, in a way, that whole lock-up thing was good.  
Spencer: Oh -- in what way?  
Ashley: Well, think about it. It was Spring Clean-Up Day and we didn't have to clean anything.  
Spencer: Oh yeah! I forgot all about that. Yeah, I guess it was pretty good. (pauses) So, what are we doing for the rest of the day?  
Ashley: Umm, well it depends.  
Spencer: Depends on what?


	16. Chapter 16

Ashley: Depends on what your family wants you to do.  
Spencer: Okay, I'll call them.

She gets out her cell phone and calls her house to see what their thoughts are.

: Hello?  
Spencer: Umm, who is this?  
: Chelsea.  
Spencer: Oh, hi. Sorry. Umm, not to be rude or anything, but -- what are you doing at my house?  
Chelsea: Clay and I are discussing our situation.  
Spencer: Oh, I see. Well, by any chance, is my dad around?  
Chelsea: Yeah. I'll get him for you.  
Spencer: Okay, thanks.

Chelsea hands the phone to Arthur.

Arthur: Hey, Spence.  
Spencer: Hey, dad.  
Arthur: Is everything okay?  
Spencer: Yeah, (thinks about what happened to her and Ashley today) everything's... great. Actually, I was just calling to see if we had any plans tonight.  
Arthur: Well, to tell you the truth, I wanted to take you kids out to dinner tonight. But Glen went out with Madison, Sherry and her date. And Clay... well, he's got the whole 'Chelsea-thing' to work out. So, there goes that idea. (depressing tone in his voice)

Spencer could sense that he father was a little depressed, so she suggested another option to his night's plans.

Spencer: Well hey, I've got an idea.  
Arthur: (happier tone now) What?  
Spencer: Why don't you take me and Ashley out to dinner tonight?  
Arthur: Sure. But is it okay with her parents?  
Spencer: (looks at Ashley) Oh, I'm sure they won't mind.  
Arthur: Okay, then. It's a date.  
Spencer: Alright. We'll meet you at the house around... 7. Is that okay?   
Arthur: Spencer, that's perfect.  
Spencer: Okay, see you then.  
Arthur: Bye.

Spencer hangs up with her father; knowing that she has definitely made his night.

Ashley looks at Spencer with an amazed expression on her face and Spencer looks at her with a confused expression.

Ashley: Spencer, you're like a parent's dream  
Spencer: What do you mean?  
Ashley: You're perfect. Good grades, good attitude and you never get in trouble.  
Spencer: I'm not perfect. And -- if you must know, I _do too_ get in trouble. Actually, I've been grounded within the past week.   
Ashley: For what?

Spencer: (looks away real fast) It's not important.  
Ashley: You brought it up, Spence. What'd you get grounded for?  
Spencer: (deeply sighs) My mom -- she was going through my room the other day, when she was doing the laundry. Well, she found that note that you wrote me yesterday during Study Hall, in the pocket of my jeans.   
Ashley: Oh, the one about the other night --  
Spencer: Yeah. Long story short, she yelled at me and told me to stop writing letters like that to you and that I should (holds her fingers in the air to show that she's quoting this word) "discard" any notes that you give to me.  
Ashley: (sighs with disgust) Why is she like that, Spencer?  
Spencer: I don't know. I guess she's just afraid of you.  
Ashley: Of me? Why would she be afraid of me?  
Spencer: I guess, because she thinks you're different from me and she thinks you're going to influence me into doing something that I shouldn't be doing. Which is stupid, by the way.  
Ashley: Ugh. Well, I guess I can officially put her on my 'People Who Hate Me' list. (rolls her eyes and lets out a big sigh) Oh well.   
Spencer: That's what I said... the whole 'Oh-well' thing. (looks at the hurt Ashley and then gazes down at her phone) Well, it's almost 6 -- should we go get ready?  
Ashley: Yeah, sure. My place?  
Spencer: Yeah. I want to look good for tonight, you know... for my dad.   
Ashley: (fake smiles) Yeah. _Your dad._ Okay. Well, you can wear whatever you want.  
Spencer: (smiles and puts her arms around Ashley's waist) Thanks. (then kisses her)  
Ashley: (smiles for real this time) You're welcome.

They get in Ashley's car and drive off to go get ready for their very eventful dinner date.

**+ASHLEY'S HOUSE+**

Spencer has picked out her outfit, which consisted of: a destroyed jean miniskirt with silver shavings on it, a California surf-fitted lavender T-shirt with the Ramones seal in black lettering, a silver knitted boob coat and ballet flats. Her hair: soft curls. Accessories: a silver ring on her middle finger of her left hand, and her newest piece of jewelry, a silver chained necklace with an "S" on it.

Ashley, on the other hand, went with one of her more toned down outfits: a destroyed beige miniskirt, a red three - quarter length shirt with white stitching and a little pocket on the left side and the traditional white Converse shoes.

Ashley walks into her room where Spencer was getting finished. Spencer looked up in the mirror and turned around to face her companion. 

Spencer: (looking Ashley up and down) Wow. Very... downtown. I like it.   
Ashley: Seems like we kind of switched places tonight, huh?  
Spencer: Well, I just wanted to look nice for tonight and the first style that came to my mind was: _yours_.

Ashley gives a bright smile and then it turns into a nervous smile. 

Spencer: (narrows her eyes) What's wrong?  
Ashley: Nothing. (looks away)  
Spencer: (cocks her head to one side) I can always tell when you're lying.   
Ashley: (sighs) Okay. I'm -- kind of nervous, that's all.  
Spencer: Why? It's just my dad. He doesn't bite.  
Ashley: I know. But, you mean a lot to me and I -- I guess I just wanted to make a good impression. I want him to like me, Spencer.  
Spencer: Ash, he likes you. He wouldn't be taking us out tonight if he didn't like you. Just -- don't worry about it. And besides, I didn't know Ashley Davies was afraid of anything?  
Ashley: I'm not. (little smirk)  
Spencer: (cocks one eyebrow) Okay, then.

They finish their getting ready process and jump in the car and head over to Spencer's house to meet up with Arthur.


	17. Chapter 17

Once they get there, they are almost knocked over by Chelsea barging through the front door and running over to get in her car. They also see Clay come through the door screaming at the top of his lungs.

Clay: Chelsea! Stop! I love you! I never meant to hurt you! Please, stop!   
Chelsea: (rolls her window down) Well too late, Clay. You already did hurt me!

She gives him a last look of disappointment and then drives away into the night's darkness.

Clay takes a seat on the first step of the porch and hangs his head and cries.

Ashley: (quietly to Spencer) Whoa! What just happened?  
Spencer: I guess things didn't get worked out.

Spencer goes up to where Clay is sitting and sits down next to him. 

Spencer: (puts her right arm around him) Clay, are you okay?  
Clay: (fights back his tears) Yeah, I'm fine. (gets up) Look, I just -- I need to be alone right now, okay?  
Spencer: Sure.

Clay gets up and heads down the driveway. He takes a sharp left and disappears in the opposite direction of the way Chelsea left. 

Ashley: Wow. That was harsh. (shakes her head) Even for my standards.   
Spencer: I just hope he's going to be okay.

Ashley shrugs her shoulders and follows behind Spencer into the house. 

Spencer: (yells) Dad? We're here.  
Arthur: Okay. Just a second.

He comes out of the kitchen wearing a nice outfit: beige slacks, with the same colored blazer, a royal blue, pearl snap button-up shirt and brown loafers.

Spencer: Wow, dad. You look great.  
Arthur: So do you, sweetie.

Arthur hugs Spencer and then looks at Ashley.

Arthur: It's good to see you, Ashley.  
Ashley: Good to see you too, Mr. Carlin.  
Arthur: Oh, please. Call me Art.  
Ashley: (smiles) Okay.

Arthur: Well, I have got to be the luckiest man alive tonight.  
Spencer: Why's that?  
Arthur: Because, I get to take two beautiful girls out to dinner tonight. (smiles and puts his elbows out to his side) May I escort you ladies to the vehicle?

They take a hold of Arthur's arms, with Spencer on his right and Ashley on his left. They walk to the car, get in and pull out of the driveway. 

**+ATTENO'S PARLOR+**

Ashley: Wow! I've never been here before. Is this place new?  
Arthur: Yeah, they just finished. Isn't it perfect?  
Ashley & Spencer: Yeah!  
Arthur: Let's grab a booth.

The waiter comes over to them.

Waiter: Hi. Smoking or non-smoki -- (stops himself and looks at Ashley with a sour expression) Ashley Davies.  
Ashley: (disgusted look on her face) Ugh. David Stine.  
Spencer: Wait, you two know each other?  
Ashley: Unfortunately. He's ex #2.  
David: I prefer Dave.  
Ashley: Yeah, well. I'd prefer something else but it's not really appropriate at the moment.  
David: Oh? I think I've already told you the name that I prefer for you. What was it... skan --  
Arthur: That's enough. Just give us a seat.  
David: Yes sir.

They find a booth and Arthur takes one side while Spencer and Ashley take the other.

Spencer: (looks at Ashley) Jeez, what a jerk.  
Ashley: I know. Try having him over every night. It gets old and lame very quickly.  
Spencer: Yeah, I bet.  
Arthur: Don't worry, Ashley. He won't bother us anymore.  
Ashley: Thanks.  
David: Okay. So, what can I get you all to drink? Does Ashley want a (air-quotes) 'straight-shot'? Or does her new girlfriend want a --  
Ashley: Dave! Stop it! (stands up and gets in his face) Go away, now!  
David: Fine! (rips his name tag off and throws it down) This job sucks, anyway. I'm out of here. (to the manager) I quit!

Ashley sits back down and her face is all flustered.

Arthur: What a litte --  
Spencer: Dad, don't.  
Arthur: (loudly) I want to speak to the manager.  
Ashley: It's okay, Mr. C. You don't have to do that.

Arthur looks at Ashley, then at Spencer, then back to Ashley.

Arthur: Can I ask a question here?  
Spencer: (looks at Ashley) Umm, go ahead.  
Arthur: What did that waiter mean by 'new girlfriend'?


	18. Chapter 18

Spencer and Ashley both have a startled expression on their faces.

Spencer: (looks at Ashley with her eyes wide) Oh, umm. Well dad, you know how girls who are friends sometimes call each other girlfriends?  
Arthur: Yes.  
Spencer: Well, that's all he meant.  
Arthur: Are you sure?  
Spencer: Yes. I'm – very sure.

Spencer looked over at Ashley. But Ashley didn't look back.

Spencer: (looking at Ashley, but talking to her dad) Umm, dad?  
Arthur: Yeah?  
Spencer: Umm, can I be excused? I have to use the bathroom.  
Arthur: Sure, honey.  
Spencer: Ahh, Ashley? Do you want to come with me?  
Ashley: Not really. But I will.

They get up and head to the bathroom.

**+BATHROOM+**

Spencer: I'm sorry, okay. I freaked. I didn't know what to tell him.  
Ashley: Oh, so you just lied?  
Spencer: What was I suppose to do? I'm not ready to come out.  
Ashley: Do you know how hard it was for me to sit there and listen to you completely belittle what we have?  
Spencer: I can imagine.  
Ashley: No! You can't. Because you weren't the one listening. _I was!_   
Spencer: Ash, I'm sorry.  
Ashley: (tears start rolling down her face) Ugh. I'm so pathetic. (puts hands over eyes)  
Spencer: No. You're not pathetic... I am.

Spencer takes her arm off of Ashley's shoulder and walks out the door. 

Ashley: Spencer, where are you going?

Instead of responding, Spencer just ignored Ashley and went back to the table where her father was. As Ashley followed closely behind her, she wiped away the mascara that was now under her puffy eyes.

Spencer: (without sitting) Dad... earlier, I wasn't being completely honest with you.  
Arthur: About what?  
Spencer: About the whole 'new girlfriend' thing.  
Arthur: (puzzled look on his face) Spencer, what are you trying to say?   
Spencer: I'm trying to say that... (thinks about what she is about to say) umm, Ashley and I are -- more than friends. (sighs of relief)   
Arthur: (raises one eyebrow) You two are--  
Spencer: Yes. We are.  
Arthur: (looks from Spencer to Ashley to his hands, back to Spencer) I'm not surprised.  
Spencer: (confused look on her face) What? You're not?

Arthur: No. From the moment I saw you two together, I knew that there was something more between you guys.  
Ashley: (finally speaking up) How?  
Arthur: Just the way you talked to each other and how every now and then one of you would touch the other one on the arm or knee or something like that. It was just an indication of your feelings for each other.   
Spencer: Oh.  
Arthur: Yeah. I've worked with teens for almost 22 years and in that time, I've caught on to their body languages and how they respond to one another.  
Spencer: So, you were just waiting for us to come clean?  
Arthur: Well, it's not so much 'waiting' for you two to come around, it was more like a trust-bond with you girls.  
Ashley: What do you mean?  
Arthur: Well, I figured that once you came to me and told me, then that would mean that you trusted me and it would make me feel... I don't know, important. So, I'm glad you told me.  
Spencer: I'm just glad you understand. I was so scared to tell you.  
Arthur: I know. It's a hard concept to grasp. But I'm glad that you finally accept yourself.  
Spencer: (looks at Ashley) I do. Thanks so much, dad. I'm happy that I can be honest with you.  
Arthur: Me too, Spence. And I'll always be honest with you. I promise. 

Ashley hears this and thinks about what she saw that night.

Ashley: Umm, Mr. C.?  
Arthur: Yes, Ashley.  
Ashley: I don't mean for this to sound rude, but-- are you sure you can make that promise?  
Arthur: (skeptical look on his face) What do you mean?  
Ashley: (looks at the confused Spencer) Nothing -- nothing. Just... forget it.  
Arthur: (shifty eyes) Okay. Well, should we eat?  
Spencer: Yeah.

Ashley and Spencer take their previous seats and their new waiter brings them their order.

After they finish their meals and get back to Spencer's house, the girls stay outside while Arthur goes in the house.

Spencer: Thanks for coming tonight, Ashley.  
Ashley: Well, thanks for inviting me.  
Spencer: No problem.

**(SILENCE)**

Spencer: So, what were you talking about earlier?  
Ashley: When?  
Spencer: When you asked my dad if he could make his promise to always be honest with me.  
Ashley: Oh, that. Umm, it was nothing.  
Spencer: No, it wasn't just 'nothing'. What'd you mean?  
Ashley: Do you really want to know?  
Spencer: Yes, that's kind of the point of my question.  
Ashley: (shifts her weight to the left) Okay, Miss Smart-Ass. Well, remember that night when I dropped you off coming back from the park?


	19. Chapter 19

Spencer: Yeah.  
Ashley: Well, as I was at the Grayson Intersection, I saw --  
Spencer: You saw what?  
Ashley: I saw -- your dad, in a car... with that same woman he was with that night.  
Spencer: What were they doing?  
Ashley: Well, they definitely weren't talking, that's for sure.

Spencer gets up from her seat on the bench in front of her house and walks to the nearest light-pole and leans up against it.  
Ashley gets up and follows Spencer's path.

Ashley: Spence, are you okay?  
Spencer: I don't know -- I just don't understand how he could do that... to our family.  
Ashley: Maybe -- you should talk to him about it.  
Spencer: Yeah, you're probably right.  
Ashley: And don't take 'no' for an answer... because I know you, Spencer – 'The Softy' - Carlin.  
Spencer: Thanks, Ash. (big smile)  
Ashley: No problem. (hugs and kisses Spencer goodnight)  
Spencer: I'll see you tomorrow.  
Ashley: Alright. Be strong, Spencer.  
Spencer: I will. Bye.  
Ashley: (talking out her car window now) Bye!

She puts her car in drive and pulls out of the driveway; leaving Spencer standing outside to compile her strength. Once she was fully prepared to confront her father, she entered the house.

As she's walking quietly to the living room, Spencer can hear her father whispering on the phone.

Arthur: I know, I know. Well, maybe some time tomorrow we can. I don't think so. I'm kind of worried, though. Because I think my daughter might have some idea about -- yeah. Okay. Sure. Umm, probably not tonight. (chuckles) Why? Oh, I see. Okay, well I better get going. She's probably about to come in. Alright, bye.

He hangs up the phone, lets out a big sigh and looks over his shoulder. 

Spencer hears him hang up the phone and she quickly takes a sharp left up the stairs. Once she was upstairs, she decides that she will let him come to her. There were so many thoughts and images floating through her head, that she couldn't sort them all out in one night. After about 45 minutes of sorting and classifying her thoughts, she opened up her laptop and logged on. Spencer was relieved to see Ashley's screen name available on her Buddy List. She double-clicked her name and opened a new screen.

**+CONVERSATION+**

scarlin07: ashley, I need to tty soo bad  
1sExYaSh: well ur gonna have to wait  
scarlin07: y?  
1sExYaSh: cuz I'm not ashley  
scarlin07: o. who r u?  
1sExYaSh: who wants to know?  
scarlin07: spencer  
1sExYaSh: o ur spencer?  
scarlin07: yeah now who r u?  
1sExYaSh: andrea

scarlin07: andrea?  
1sExYaSh: yeah  
scarlin07: is ash there?  
1sExYaSh: yeah but she's cleaning the guest bedroom  
scarlin07: will u tell her something 4 me?  
1sExYaSh: sure  
scarlin07: tell her that she just broke her promise 2 me  
1sExYaSh: will she know what ur talking about?  
scarlin07: o she def. will  
1sExYaSh: ok i'll tell her  
scarlin07: thanx  
1sExYaSh: ur welcome  
**_-- scarlin07 signed off at 10:43pm--_**

The next day at school, Ashley was walking to her locker when she saw Spencer standing at the soda machine. Ashley pulled the strap of her purse up on her shoulder and sprinted towards her.

Ashley: Spencer, I'm sorry. I just --  
Spencer: (not looking at Ashley) Why don't you just save it! Go tell it to somebody who cares... like your 'dead' friend Andrea.  
Ashley: Spencer, (pauses and looks at Spencer's reflection in the soda machine) I couldn't tell you the truth.  
Spencer: Oh, so you just lied about her death? That's really sick, Ashley. (shakes her head)  
Ashley: I know. But --

Spencer proceeds to walk away, but Ashley puts her hand on Spencer's left shoulder.

Ashley: But, I wanted you to feel like you were the only one I've ever loved.   
Spencer: And now I feel that I'm the last person you love. (fake smile) You know, I thought that it was you on the other end of the conversation. And do you know why I thought that?

All Ashley could do was simply shrug her shoulders.

Spencer: Because I trusted you. And I wanted to believe that you were just joking. But -- you weren't and now... I don't know if I can ever trust you again.  
Ashley: Spencer, don't say that.  
Spencer: But unlike you, I'm actually telling you the truth.

Spencer gives Ashley a disappointing look and walks away. Ashley just stood there next to the soda machine; all alone, as the bell rings. She turns to her right and looks at her reflection in the glass of the machine. She looks at herself in disgust and then violently punches the glass. It doesn't break, but there is, however, a crack that went about halfway up the glass. Ashley looked down at her still tight fist and there was blood on it. Since her adrenaline level was so high, she didn't even feel the pain. Once she calmed down, she decided that it'd be best to go to the nurse and get her hand checked out.

How's everyone liking the story? I'm sorry for the lack of updates lately, but my computer's program was being retarded. Later…

P.S. R & R.


	20. Chapter 20

**+NURSE'S OFFICE+**

Nurse: What can I help you with?  
Ashley: Umm, my hand. (holds up her bloody fist)  
Nurse: (wrinkles her nose) Oh, what happened, sweetie?  
Ashley: Oh, umm. My locker... I -- I closed it on my hand. (fake smiles)   
Nurse: Oh well, here. (she gets out some gauze and some athletic tape) 

While the nurse is wrapping her hand, Ashley's world becomes dark, her ears pop and she becomes very light-headed. She can barely hear what the nurse is saying.

Nurse: (distorted sounding to Ashley) Ashley? Honey, lean back. Edna! Get some orange juice! Ashley, stay with me.

All of a sudden, Ashley's eyes roll back into her head; she's out.   
_  
_**_(TIME PASSES BY)_**

Nurse: (faint sounding to Ashley) Ashley? Ashley? Wake up, Ashley.

Ashley sits up slowly and the nurse puts her right hand on Ashley's back to help her sit up.

Ashley: (rubbing her forehead) Ugh. What happened?  
Nurse: You passed out. I think you were a little overwhelmed.  
Ashley: Oh. Okay, I think I remember now.  
Nurse: We have a Spencer Carlin waiting for you in the office.  
Ashley: Spencer? Why?  
Nurse: Because when you were passed out, you said her name once or twice.   
Ashley: I did?  
Nurse: (putting a straw in an orange juice bottle) Yeah. Are you two friends or something?  
Ashley: Or something. (looks up at the nurse)  
Nurse: Oh, I see. (quickly raises her eyebrows; up then down)  
Ashley: Yeah. (looks around the room) What time is it?  
Nurse: 5:33, hon.  
Ashley: Are you kidding me?  
Nurse: Nope. You've been out all day. (opens up the door to the office and quietly whispers) Spencer? She's awake, sweetie.

Ashley could hear Spencer's voice and it gave her butterflies in her stomach. She sat still so she could clearly understand their conversation.

Spencer: Is she okay?  
Nurse: Oh, she's just fine. Just a little blackout is all.  
Spencer: Oh.  
Nurse: Would you like to come in and see her?  
Spencer: (gets up and grabs her bag) No. But, just tell her that I said 'Hi'.   
Nurse: (cocks her head to one side) But you've waited all this time to make sure that she's alright and now you're not even going to go in and see her?  
Spencer: Wow, you nurses are smarter than you look.

With that said Spencer put her legs into motion and walked swiftly out of the office. The nurse came back into her room and looked at Ashley with a sorrowful look.

Ashley: Well, this has definitely been my all-time favorite day. (she gets up, grabs her purse and some extra bandage wrapping) Thanks for all you help today.  
Nurse: You're welcome. I hope it works out between you and Spencer.  
Ashley: Yeah, me too. (she walks out of the room and heads to her car)

As she's walking through the parking lot, she sees Spencer sitting on the curb, outside of the gym. Ashley gets in her car and decides to drive over to her.

As Spencer's looking off towards the tennis courts, she hears a car pull up beside her. She takes one glance at the car and then quickly turns her head back to where it previously was.

Ashley gets out of her car and goes around the back of it to the same side that Spencer is on.

**_(SILENCE)_**

Ashley takes a seat on the curb next to Spencer.

Spencer: (opens her mouth, hesitates, then proceeds to talk) Are -- you okay?   
Ashley: (startled at the sound of Spencer's voice) Yeah. My hand hurts a little, but -- I'll live.

Spencer shakes her head, giving Ashley the gesture that she understands. 

Spencer: They told me that you closed your locker on your hand.  
Ashley: (rolls her eyes) Oh, yeah. That's not true.  
Spencer: (sarcastic laugh) Great... so, there's another lie, huh?  
Ashley: (sighs and turns her body towards Spencer) Spencer, if you knew how sorry I was...  
Spencer: What?  
Ashley: (stands up) You know what? I don't blame you for hating me. In fact, I'd advise you never to talk to me again.  
Spencer: And why would you say that?  
Ashley: Because I don't deserve you and I'm not good enough for you. And that's the honest truth.

Ashley walks around to the driver's side, opens the door and gets in. 

Spencer: (quickly stands up) Ashley, wait!  
Ashley: (rolls the passenger's side window down and says in almost a low tone) Get in.

Spencer opens up the door and gets in. They drive off; not really knowing where they were going.

Ashley pulled in the parking lot next to the beach. Without saying anything to each other, they both got out and walked down to the sand. They take a seat next to each other and sit and listen to the waves crashing against the fence posts.

Spencer: Here, (turns so that she's in front of Ashley) I'll make this easier on you. Why don't you just tell me the truth to all the lies you've told me.  
Ashley: (sighs) Spencer, you're being really unreasonable.  
Spencer: Oh really? Well, tell me how 'reasonable' I should be. Please, tell me. Ashley, I need to know the truth.  
Ashley: (moaning) Why?  
Spencer: Because, if I don't know, how will I ever trust you? Even right now, I feel like I can't trust you. (pauses) This is tearing us apart, Davies. You know that right?  
Ashley: Yes, I do. (sighs) Okay, I'll tell you.  
Spencer: Everything?

Ashley: (shakes her head in agreement) Everything.


	21. Chapter 21

Spencer: Okay.  
Ashley: I guess I should start from the beginning. First off, my name's not Ashley --  
Spencer: What?  
Ashley: I'm just playing. (laughs) Jeez, Spence. Okay, for real this time. Starting with Andrea. (sighs) I told you Andrea died because... I didn't want you to know about... us.  
Spencer: (narrows her eyes) Us?  
Ashley: Yeah. You know how I told you that we were just friends-with-benefits?  
Spencer: Yeah.  
Ashley: Well, we weren't.  
Spencer: Weren't? So, that means... no longer, right?  
Ashley: Exactly. We aren't a 'thing' anymore, but... we were.  
Spencer: How big of a 'thing'?  
Ashley: (widens her eyes) Big. Like, she was the first girl who I really loved. (looks past Spencer) I really loved her.  
Spencer: (looks down) Oh.

Ashley noticed Spencer's sudden change in attitude and knew she had to say something to reassure her love for the blonde.

Ashley: But, I love you in a different way than I loved her.  
Spencer: Explain.  
Ashley: Our love is more... real. My love for Andrea was like... more of -- a hot love.  
Spencer: (sarcastically snickers) What's the difference between 'real love' and 'hot love'?  
Ashley: To me, 'real love' is... wanting to see that person every single day, not being able to sleep at night because you're thinking about them, butterflies in your stomach when you see or hear that person and knowing that you can't live without that special someone. And for me, Spencer Carlin... you're that special someone.

Spencer couldn't help but smile. She loved it when Ashley used her full name. 

Spencer: Okay, that works. But, what about 'hot love'?  
Ashley: 'Hot love' is, only wanting that person for -- obvious reasons.   
Spencer: Oh, I see. Well, how long were you two like that?  
Ashley: Oh, just from the summer of freshman year to the summer of sophomore year.  
Spencer: That's a long time.  
Ashley: No, not really.

**_(SILENCE) _****_  
_**

Spencer: So, are there anymore lies I should know about?  
Ashley: Nope. At least, none that I can think of at the moment.  
Spencer: Well, if anymore come to mind... just tell me. I won't be upset.   
Ashley: Okay. I promise.  
Spencer: See, that wasn't so hard, was it?  
Ashley: In a way, yes and in a way, no.

They both give a sweet little grin to each other.

Ashley: So, we good?  
Spencer: Yeah, we're good.

They give each other a meaningful hug and then just sit for about 30 to 45 more minutes before getting up and heading home.

The next day at school, Spencer was sitting in her seat, in the classroom of her worst subject: World History. With every sentence the teacher said, the droopier her eyes got. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. The teacher stops in mid-sentence and opened the door. Now that Spencer was awake from the loud knock, she shifted her weight to the right, in order to see the "knocker" more clearly. All she could see was a beige sling-over backpack, white-washed jeans, black and white checkerboard Van slip-ons and the Guidance Counselor. The teacher whispered "Okay" to the Counselor and turned back around to face the class.

Teacher: Class, can I have your attention, please?

The class roar dies down and their attention is now focused on their teacher.

Teacher: Thank you. Now, I'd like for you all to meet our new student, Alexandra.

The new girl taps the teacher on the shoulder and whispers into her ear. 

Teacher: Oh, I see. Excuse me, class. Her name is Lexi.

There was some snickering going on amongst the class, of course. But Spencer couldn't help but be peeked. There was something about this girl that had Spencer hooked. Maybe it was her style: clean-prep-punk. Maybe it was her hair: medium length, brown curls. Maybe it was her facial features: petite nose, rosy cheeks, blue eyes and those lips... Spencer liked her lips most of all. She must've been staring, because the interesting girl smiled a sweet, friendly smile to Spencer.

Teacher: (skimming over the classroom) Well, I don't see an empty chair -- oh wait! There's one. Behind Spencer.

That startled Spencer and for some reason, she got butterflies in her stomach.

Lexi: Okay, who's Spencer?  
Teacher: Spencer, raise your hand, please.

Spencer hesitantly raised her hand. Lexi's eyes darted at the raised hand. And when she saw whose hand it was, she smiled and seemed to blush a little.

Teacher: Take a seat, please. And, I'll catch you up after class.  
Lexi: Okay.

She made her way to the back of the classroom and sat down in her new seat.

Spencer didn't know if she should turn around and introduce herself or just keep quiet.

Spencer: _decisions, decisions, decisions. Should I? What do I got to lose?_ (she turned around and faced Lexi) Hi! Umm, I'm Spencer.   
Lexi: I'm Lexi. Nice to meet you.  
Spencer: You, too.  
**_(AWKWARD SILENCE)_**  
Spencer: So, where'd you move from?  
Lexi: Oklahoma.  
Spencer: Wow, I bet it's different here, huh?  
Lexi: Yeah, a lot different.  
Spencer: I just moved here this year, too.  
Lexi: Oh really? Where were you from?  
Spencer: Ohio.  
Lexi: Cool! I have family from Ohio.  
Spencer: What part?  
Lexi: Cleveland.  
Spencer: Oh, I was from the central area.  
Lexi: Yeah?  
Spencer: Yeah. So, what's your last name?  
Lexi: Cooper. Yours?  
Spencer: Carlin.

Lexi just smiled and looked at Spencer square in the eyes. Spencer smiled back.

Spencer: So, what are you doing after school?  
Lexi: If you call sitting at home 'anything' then, that's what I'm doing.  
Spencer: (laughs) Well, how about you hang out with me.  
Lexi: Sure!  
Spencer: Alright. Meet me in front of the double-doors after the bell and we'll go from there.  
Lexi: Do you drive?  
Spencer: No, but my mom will probably pick us up.  
Lexi: Well, I drive. So maybe, you could just ride with me.  
Spencer: (smiles) Okay. Yeah, that's better than having my mom come.  
Lexi: Okay, cool!  
Spencer: Alright.

The bells rings and Spencer and her new friend walk out of the room together.


	22. Chapter 22

After school, Spencer is waiting outside by the double-doors when Ashley walks up.

Ashley: Hey, sexy!  
Spencer: (turning around to Ashley) Hey!

Ashley goes in for a kiss, but Spencer pulls away.

Ashley: (surprised look on her face) What's the matter?  
Spencer: Nothing. I'm just -- waiting for someone.  
Ashley: Who? Someone more important than me?  
Spencer: No! (laughs) Just a friend.  
Ashley: Oh, who?

As she said that, Lexi walks up to Spencer.

Lexi: Hey. You ready?  
Spencer: (looks at Lexi then at Ashley) Yeah, sure. Umm, first I want to introduce you to Ashley. Lexi this is Ashley, Ashley this is Lexi. 

The two girls look at each other and then Lexi puts her hand out to Ashley.

Lexi: Hi!  
Ashley: (takes a hold of the extended hand) Hey.

Ashley looks at Spencer with a confused look on her face.

Ashley: (lets go of Lexi's hand) So, are you two going somewhere?  
Spencer: Ahh, yeah. Actually, I was going to hang out with Lexi. You know, show her around.  
Ashley: Oh. But -- I thought **_we_** were going to hang out.   
Spencer: You're welcome to come – if you want.  
Ashley: (looks away from Spencer; depressed) Well, I don't think so.   
Spencer: Why not?  
Ashley: (looks at Lexi straight in the eyes) I just -- I've got some catching up to do with my dad. You know, he's only in town for one more day. (looks away from them) Gotta make the best of it! (sarcastic smile) Have fun, though.

As Ashley walks away, Spencer feels this horrible gut feeling. A feeling of betrayal, towards her brunette companion. She proceeds to take a step forward, but stops herself.

Lexi: What was that all about?  
Spencer: (watching Ashley drive off) Nothing. (looks at Lexi now) You ready?   
Lexi: Yeah, I've been ready. Let's go!

They get in Lexi's silver Mini-Cooper and drive away.

Spencer: Wow, I really like this car.  
Lexi: Thanks. I only got it because it has my last name in it.

Spencer thought about it and then put two and two together then laughed. 

Spencer: (laughs) Conceited much?  
Lexi: (opens her mouth and puts her right hand over her heart) Ouch! That one hurt! (puppy dog eyes)

They both share a couple of laughing moments before arriving at the Harrison Mall.

Spencer: You're going to love this place. I come here all the time with Ashley.  
Lexi: I don't think I've ever been to a mall that I didn't like. (narrows her eyes and presses her lips together) I think it's impossible.   
Spencer: (laughs) I know what you mean. I love shopping.  
Lexi: Me too. Especially -- (looks at Spencer)  
Spencer & Lexi: Shoe shopping!

With that said, the two girls go off into their own little world of shopping and fun.

At Jensen's Materials, Lexi was busy looking at the guitar straps. So, Spencer thought that it was a perfect time to send Ashley a text message.

**+HER MESSAGE+ ****  
**  
:hey ash. look, i'm sorry. she was new & i wanted 2 make her feel comfortable. it's not like i've completely deserted u. i love u, ash. please don't be mad, though. okay? alright, later.

Spencer sent her message to Ashley's phone, then went over to Lexi's new interest: sunglasses.

Lexi: (picking up a pair of big white sunglasses) Here, try them on! 

Spencer did so and looked at herself in the provided mirror.

Lexi: (crooked smile) You look freakin' hot in those!  
Spencer: (shaking her head while taking them off) I don't know. I'm not really a 'sunglasses' kind of girl.  
Lexi: Well, you should be.  
Spencer: You think?  
Lexi: Yeah! You're too hard on yourself, Spence.

Spencer heard the name Lexi just called her and it made her stomach churn. That name only seemed right when Ashley said it.

Spencer: (nervous smile) Well, okay. I'll get them.  
Lexi: (big smile) That's the spirit!

As the girls are walking to the end of the mall, Lexi breaks the silence.

Lexi: So, what's with you and that Ashley girl?  
Spencer: What do you mean?  
Lexi: Well, when you said that we were hanging out, she seemed really bummed. Are you two like best-friends or something?  
Spencer: Yeah, or something.  
Lexi: There's more?  
Spencer: (shrugs her shoulders)...  
Lexi: (raises one eyebrow) Oh.

Suddenly, Spencer's phone beeps twice. She gets it out of her purse and flips it open. It said that she had one new message from Ashley's number. She opened the message and it read:

: hey, spence. no, im sorry. i guess i just got the feeling of being replaced. i know u love me and i love u 2! hey, if u guys want, u could come to my place and i can get 2 know her better. what do u say?

Spencer looked up from her phone at Lexi and gave her a quick smile. 

Spencer: Do you want to go back to Ashley's house?  
Lexi: Sure! I just have to call home and tell my Mom I'll be home later.   
Spencer: Okay. (she punches Ashley's number in her phone)

Ashley: Hello?  
Spencer: Hey. It's Spencer.  
Ashley: I know who you are.  
Spencer: (laughs and blushes) Oh. Does your offer still stand?


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay, so – I'm feeling really happy right now and I wanted to use my happiness to update my Fic! Heck yes! Thanks for all the reviews! Keep 'em coming! **

Spencer: (laughs and blushes)Oh. Does your offer still stand?  
Ashley: Of course!  
Spencer: Okay, then. We'll be there in about 15 minutes.  
Ashley: Alright. I'll be waiting. Bye!  
Spencer: Bye.

Right when Spencer hangs up, her phone rings.

Lexi: Jeez, you're a popular girl, yeah?

Spencer just gave her a little smirk and then answered it.

Spencer: Hello?  
Paula: Spencer, where the hell are you?  
Spencer: Mom, what's wrong?  
Paula: Hmm, well, for one thing: it's 7:15 on a school night and my daughter's not home yet!  
Spencer: Mom, it's okay. I'm out with a friend.  
Paula: You better not be with that Ashley girl.  
Spencer: No, I'm not with Ashley. I'm with my new friend, Lexi.  
Paula: I don't care if you're out with the Pope! Get home, now! (hangs up) 

**_(DIAL TONE)_**

Spencer hangs up her phone and looks at Lexi with embarrassment.

Lexi: Who was that?  
Spencer: (sighs) My mom. She's like spazzing out and she wants me home. Ugh!   
Lexi: That sucks.  
Spencer: Yeah. Now, I have to call Ashley back and tell her I can't come. 

Lexi shakes her head: up and down.

Spencer: But hey, you can still go. Actually, I recommend it.  
Lexi: Are you sure?  
Spencer: Positive! Ashley's a really cool girl. Her dad's like this famous rock star and her mom -- well, you should just pray that she's not home.  
Lexi: Why?  
Spencer: She's just -- not very motherly.  
Lexi: Oh, I get it. Yeah, sure. I like meeting new people!  
Spencer: Alright. I'll call her and tell her it's just you tonight.  
Lexi: Okay.

Spencer calls Ashley and breaks the news to her. Of course, Ashley was a little sad, but then seemed stunned when Spencer told her that Lexi was still coming. As Lexi's pulling into Spencer's driveway, Spencer writes down and gives her Ashley's address.

Spencer: Here. (hands her the address) It's a big brick house on the left, you can't miss it.  
Lexi: Thanks! And... thanks for today, Spencer.  
Spencer: No problem. Thanks for the ride!  
Lexi: You're welcome.

Spencer gets out and closes the door.

Spencer: (talking through the window) Have fun!  
Lexi: I will. (waves goodbye)

Spencer waves back and then makes her way to her front door. As she goes inside, she is taken back by her dad sitting in the stairway with his head in his hands.

Spencer: Dad, what's wrong?  
Arthur: (looks up) Oh, your mom. She's just -- sorry to say this, Spencer... but she's annoying me.  
Spencer: Why?  
Arthur: (looks around the area) She's just telling me all the time that I'm not 'pulling my weight' around here.  
Spencer: What does that mean?  
Arthur: She thinks I'm not making enough money anymore. (looks at Spencer) Well, I'm sorry! Not all of us are doctors.  
Spencer: Dad, you can't help it. You're good at what you do and she's good at what she does. And... if you ask me, I think what you do is more important. You help kids like me and help them accept themselves.   
Arthur: Yeah, but obviously, that's not good enough for her.  
Spencer: (kisses him on the cheek) But it is, dad. And I love you for that.   
Arthur: (hugs her) Thanks, Spence. I love you, too.  
Spencer: So, what's next?  
Arthur: Well, just for tonight... I have to get away.

Spencer's eyes widen and she looked at her father with a pleading expression on her face.

Spencer: Dad, no!  
Arthur: Spencer, I have to. I know you don't want me to, but -- I feel like I'm living in a fish bowl. I've got all these restrictions on me and I'm just tired of it. I just -- I just need to breath.

Arthur gets up and grabs his coat.

Arthur: I love you, Spencer. And that's never going to change.

He left Spencer there, sitting on the last step; by herself. All alone in an empty house with her mom.

She angrily got up and went on a hunt for her hateful mother.


	24. Chapter 24

As Spencer's walking through the walkway, she can hear whispering. She makes herself thinner by pressing her back against the wall. She scoots along until the whispering is louder.

It's her mother's voice.

Paula: (muffled sounding to Spencer) I know, I'm surprised. Yeah, he just -- left. God knows where he went. No, I don't think so. The whole situation is messed up. (pauses) Alright. I'm going to go. See you tomorrow. Bye.

She hangs up the phone and lets out a big sigh. Spencer waits a minute. Then, trying to look oblivious, walks into the kitchen to where her mother is.

Spencer: (rolls her eyes) Why'd I have to come home so soon?  
Paula: Because, I think you're not spending enough time at home.  
Spencer: And how do you figure that?  
Paula: Well, for one: you're never home and you're always out with that Ashley girl.  
Spencer: Did you ever think that it's really boring here at home? Maybe you're just scared because I actually have a life.  
Paula: No, what you have is a _'high-school'_ life. That doesn't make it your absolute life.  
Spencer: Yes it does!  
Paula: No, it doesn't, Spencer!  
Spencer: Oh and you would know all about having a life. Your life is making dad's a living hell.  
Paula: Shut your mouth, Spencer!  
Spencer: No, I won't! If dad won't stick up for himself, somebody has to.   
Paula: Oh, so now you're choosing sides?  
Spencer: No! See -- you're putting words into my mouth. I just think that it's pretty crappy of you to put down what dad does.  
Paula: If we're going to continue being a family, he needs to put in his two cents. Literally!  
Spencer: Why do you have to be such a bitc --

Spencer was stopped in mid-sentence by Glen walking through the kitchen walkway.

Glen: (surprised expression on his face) Whoa! What's going on here?   
Paula: Nothing, Glen.  
Glen: Yeah, right.  
Spencer: Shut up, Glen. I'm leaving!  
Paula: And where are you going?  
Spencer: What do you care?

With that said, Spencer walks out the door and takes off into the night with Ashley's house as her destination.

**+ASHLEY'S HOUSE+**

**_(DOORBELL RINGS)_**

Ashley opens her door.

Ashley: Hey -- Lexi, right?  
Lexi: That's what they call me.  
Ashley: (laughs) I'm Ashley.  
Lexi: I know. Spencer told me all about you.  
Ashley: She did?  
Lexi: Yeah.  
Ashley: That's cool. Well, come in.  
Lexi: Thanks.

Lexi walked through the doorway and raised her eyebrows.

Lexi: Wow, great crib! Everything looks so... expensive.  
Ashley: That's because most of it is. In all appreciation to my father.   
Lexi: You're lucky.  
Ashley: Why?  
Lexi: Because you have a dad.  
Ashley: Oh. What happened to yours?  
Lexi: Got tired and left.  
Ashley: That sucks. I guess Spencer's the only one around here with an actual family.  
Lexi: Really? I haven't met them yet.  
Ashley: Yeah. Her dad's pretty cool, but her mom -- she's another story.   
Lexi: How so?  
Ashley: She pretty much hates me.  
Lexi: Why would she hate you?  
Ashley: Because I'm ga --

Lexi's eyebrows rose and she seemed to take some precise concern in Ashley stopping in mid-sentence.

Lexi: Because you're what?  
Ashley: Umm, because I'm -- _think, think _  
Lexi: Gay?  
Ashley: (looks her straight in the eyes) Umm -- yeah. I hope that's not a problem.  
Lexi: No way! I have gay friends back in Oklahoma.  
Ashley: Really? Boys or girls?  
Lexi: Mostly girls. It's funner with girls, mainly because -- I'm a girl!   
Ashley: Are you... gay?  
Lexi: I don't think I am. But, you never know. I'm a pretty spontaneous girl.  
Ashley: Hey, that's the way I started out.  
Lexi: Interesting. (moves closer to Ashley) Can you -- reenact it out for me? (gets even closer to her) Sort of... guide me through it?   
Ashley: (looks at Lexi's luscious lips) Umm, what are you doing?  
Lexi: Come on, Ashley. I figured you for the kind of girl to show me a good time.  
Ashley: (thinks about Spencer's face) I use to be that kind of girl. And, I probably would have taken you up on that offer. But -- I'm... with Spencer.  
Lexi: (steps back) Seriously? Why?  
Ashley: Because she's special to me.  
Lexi: In my eyes, I'm hotter than her. Have you guys even kissed yet?   
Ashley: Excuse me? I'm not sharing that with you for two reasons. Reason #1: I just met you and Reason #2: that's none of your business.  
Lexi: (steps back with her hands in the air) Okay. Sorry! Didn't know it was that big of a deal!  
Ashley: Well, it's just a private subject.  
Lexi: Okay, jeez... won't bring that up again! (turns around and then turns back to Ashley) Can I see the rest of your place?  
Ashley: (sighs) Sure.


	25. Chapter 25

Ashley takes Lexi on a tour of her downstairs level. They go through the kitchen, the dining room, the bathroom, the game room, the laundry room, the pantry closet and the downstairs guest bedroom.

They get to the foot of the stairs and stop to catch their breath.

Lexi: Whoa! That has got to be the biggest downstairs I have ever seen!   
Ashley: Yeah. I hardly spend any time down here. Mostly just in the kitchen.   
Lexi: You cook?  
Ashley: Just when Spencer's around.  
Lexi: Oh yeah -- Spencer.

Her eyes darted up the stairs and then she pointed up them. Giving Ashley the indication that she wanted to go investigate the upper level. 

Ashley: Sure.

Ashley led the way with Lexi closely behind her.

Ashley: Mainly, the only important rooms up here are: my room, the guest bedroom and my bathroom.  
Lexi: Which one is your room?  
Ashley: Second door on the left.

Lexi made her way past door #1, then she entered door #2. She was immediately taken back by the size of Ashley's room.

Lexi: Dang, your room is almost as big as your living room.  
Ashley: Yeah. This was my mom's room, but... I made her switch me, since -- she's never home.  
Lexi: Does she work?  
Ashley: Work? I doubt my mom even knows the meaning of 'work'. No, she just wonders around and lives off her many boyfriends.  
Lexi: Your mom has _boyfriends_? Is that weird for you?  
Ashley: No, not really. I'm pretty use to it now.  
Lexi: Has any of them ever hit on you?  
Ashley: Yeah. This one did, Dave. But -- all I had to do to keep him away from me was bring over my 'friend'.  
Lexi: Oh, I smell what you're cookin'.  
Ashley: What?  
Lexi: It's an expression. It means 'I know what you're talking about'.   
Ashley: Oh, okay. Is that Oklahoman humor?  
Lexi: (laughs) No. I guess it just wasn't L.A. appropriate.  
Ashley: (laughs) No, I was just kidding.  
Lexi: Me too. (snickers and looks Ashley in the eyes)

Meanwhile, Spencer has been walking the lonely, dark streets of L.A. by herself. Where was she going? She knew the answer to that: Ashley's house. If there was one person who could understand what she was going through, it was her. It was plain and simple: she needed Ashley.

For some reason, Spencer didn't feel the same when she walked up Ashley's driveway and saw that silver Mini-Cooper sitting there.

She made her way to the front door and rang the doorbell.  
**_  
_****_(DING, DONG!)_**

No answer. She rang it again.

**_(DING, DONG!)_**

Still, no answer. She turned the knob and the door was oddly unlocked. She walked through the doorway, closed the door and then stopped at the foot of the stairs.

Spencer: (yelling up the stairs) Ashley? Hey, Ash? Are you up there?

All of a sudden, Ashley poked her head into the hallway. She took a full step through her doorway and walked to the railing.

Ashley: Yeah, Spence! We're up here!

Spencer took each step at a time until she was completely on the second level. She followed Ashley into her room and she saw Lexi sitting behind a set of drums.

Spencer: (nods her head towards Lexi) Do you play?  
Lexi: A little.

With that said, she started up the bass drum with her foot and then went all out on the other four pieces of the set. When she was finished, she looked at Spencer and Ashley with a pleasing look on her face. 

Spencer: A little, huh?  
Lexi: Yeah, (puts the drumsticks down) I didn't want to sound too conceited.  
Ashley: Well, you're really good.  
Lexi: Thanks.  
Spencer: Is that the only instrument you play?  
Lexi: No. I play both guitars: electric and acoustic. I also play piano, steel guitar and the -- no, I'm not saying.  
Ashley: What other one? Tell us!  
Spencer: Yeah!  
Lexi: (sighs) Ugh. It's really embarrassing, but -- I can play the... banjo. (puts her hands to her eyes to cover them)  
Spencer: That's not -- too embarrassing.  
Lexi: (narrows her eyes) Whatever! It is too!

Ashley moves over to where Lexi was sitting and starts fiddling with the right-sided cymbal.

Ashley: Maybe... you could teach me to play these things?  
Lexi: (looks over at Spencer with a wicked smile and one eyebrow cocked) I'd love to. We can _do it_... tomorrow.

Even though Spencer knew that they were talking about the drums, her eyebrows rose when she heard the phrase, "...do it..." It must've been the way Lexi said it. She made it sound so... sexual. Ashley looked back at Spencer, then back to Lexi.

Ashley: Ahh, _that sounded like an offer..._ -- sure. Tomorrow sounds -- _... that I can't refuse_ great!

She turned around to Spencer and gave her an uneasy looking smile. 

Spencer thought about their conversation and decided that they were no longer talking about the drums.

Spencer: Umm, Ash? Can you come with me? I'm kind of thirsty.  
Ashley: Ahh, yeah. Sure.

Spencer walks out with Ashley following behind her; leaving Lexi alone in Ashley's room.

They walk downstairs to the kitchen.

Spencer gets to the island in the middle and whips around.

Ashley: (looking at Spencer's nose) Spencer, what's wrong?  
Spencer: What the hell was that all about? (points to the ceiling; meaning upstairs)  
Ashley: What was what all about?  
Spencer: She was hitting on you, Ashley!  
Ashley: (playing dumb) No she wasn't.  
Spencer: Yes, she was.  
Ashley: I didn't notice it.  
Spencer: Oh whatever. You, of all people, can tell when someone is hitting on you.  
Ashley: What's that suppose to mean?  
Spencer: You know exactly what it means, you're just afraid to admit it.   
Ashley: Okay, so she was. But, I mean -- it's not like you and I are official.  
Spencer: We shouldn't have to be 'official'. It should just be out of respect.  
Ashley: I'm sorry, okay. I just -- I want to have a little fun.  
Spencer: Oh, so now we never have fun?  
Ashley: Of course we have fun.  
Spencer: Then what? Am I not 'sexy' enough for you? Would you like me to be more like her?  
Ashley: Spencer, stop! You're blowing this way out of proportion.  
Spencer: No, I'm not! (walks past Ashley) I can't believe I actually wanted to see you tonight.  
Ashley: Was there something wrong?  
Spencer: Yeah, there _was_. But, I don't need your help anymore. 

Spencer turned around from Ashley and made her way to the front door. 

Spencer: (mumbling under her breath) I can't believe this. Why did I ever introduce her to Lexi? Ugh. Idiot!

She puts her hand on the doorknob, about to turn it when Lexi approaches her from behind.

Lexi: Hey, Spence. Where are you going?

Spencer turned around with her sour look on her face.

Spencer: Okay, first off: my name is Spencer, **S-P-E-N-C-E-R!** And second: it's absolutely none of your business where I'm going.   
Ashley: (butts in) Lexi, leave her alone. Spencer's throwing a fit right now and she needs her space. (makes a baby-face)  
Spencer: Ugh! I can't even stomach this. It makes me sick!  
Ashley: (calmly) Then leave.

Spencer looks at Ashley with a confused/ hurt expression on her face. 

Spencer: (opens the door) Have fun with her, Lexi. No telling what you'll catch.

Ashley let out a hurtful sigh and looks away.

Spencer exits Ashley's house; leaving Lexi and Ashley alone, once again. 

Lexi: Wow! She's really pissed. Aren't you going to go after her?  
Ashley: No. It's called reverse psychology. My shrink does it to me when she wants me to do something.  
Lexi: So, how will this effect Spencer?  
Ashley: See, I make her_ think_ I don't want her and then she realizes that she needs me. And she'll come back. _hopefully_  
Lexi: Now that's what I call a 'plan'. Hope it doesn't blow up in your face.  
Ashley: Me too.

Once again, Spencer was out walking the streets, at night; alone. With the thought of Ashley ostracizing her and Lexi purposely hitting on Ashley, this just wasn't a good night for her. She thought out loud: 

Spencer: (quietly speaking) Has she gotten tired of me? What's wrong with me? Ugh! And Lexi -- and to think I thought she could be my potential friend. (between sniffs) Jeez, it got cold, fast. Where do I go from here? I can't go home. That'll give mom the impression that I'm weak. And I'm definitely not going back to Ashley's. No telling what's going on there. I guess there's only one more person that I can count on.

She got out her phone and punched in seven, known numbers.

**_(10 minutes later...)_**

Now Spencer is sitting on a red curb, holding her own shoulders; in order to stay warm.

Spencer: (out loud to herself) It was pretty stupid of me to not bring a jacket. I hate this whole nigh --

Suddenly, car lights approached her and the car came to a slow halt.

: I see you might need a ride or something.  
Spencer: (gets up and goes to the passenger side window) Yeah, I do.

She gets in and puts her seatbelt on.

The car slowly speeds off and then takes a left down the road.


	26. Chapter 26

Spencer: Thanks, Aiden. I owe you one.  
Aiden: Ahh, no problem. (looks at Spencer's puffy eyes) You been crying?   
Spencer: Huh? (looks in the pull-down mirror) Oh, yeah. (rubs away the puffiness) It's been a bad night.  
Aiden: Explain.

Spencer tells him about meeting Lexi, the whole "dad leaving home" situation, getting in a fight with her mom and then the other fight between her and Ashley.

Aiden: What did you and Ash get in a fight about?  
Spencer: Lexi's intensions.  
Aiden: Which are?  
Spencer: Being a crazy girl. She was totally hitting on Ashley right in front of me. (pauses) And knew that I wouldn't like it.  
Aiden: Ouch! So, she's... that way, too?  
Spencer: Apparently.  
Aiden: Man, how come every new girl is either gay or looks like a dude?   
Spencer: I hope I'm the gay part.  
Aiden: (has a mocking tone in his voice) No Spencer, you're the ugly part. (laughs)  
Spencer: Well, she's got it bad.  
Aiden: Why?  
Spencer: Because she's been slapped with both of those hands.

They both laughed and Aiden pulls into Joe's Burgers and Fries. They park in one of the stalls and Aiden orders for the both of them.

Aiden: I hope you don't mind that I ordered for you.  
Spencer: Oh, not at all. I wouldn't know what to get anyway.  
Aiden: Yeah, this place is pretty good. Or, so I've been told.  
Spencer: Oh, okay.  
Aiden: You know what else I've been told?  
Spencer: No. What?  
Aiden: Well, it involves your brother.  
Spencer: Which one?  
Aiden: Curly blonde-haired, dorky one.  
Spencer: Tell me! (getting excited)  
Aiden: I don't know if I should.  
Spencer: (punches him in the arm) Ahh, you're such a tease. You're the one that brought it up.  
Aiden: I know. I'm just trying to push your buttons.  
Spencer: Well, they're pushed so -- out with it!  
Aiden: Okay. I heard from a 'source' that your brother and Madison weren't -- safe.  
Spencer: (thinks hard for a minute) I don't get it.  
Aiden: Just think about it.

Spencer thinks even harder this time and then, her mouth dropped and her eyes widened.

Spencer: Are you serious?

Aiden: Dead serious!  
Spencer: Why would he -- (pauses) Wait a minute, who is your 'source'?   
Aiden: Someone who I trust.  
Spencer: Well, does this trustful person have a name?  
Aiden: Of course. Here, I'll give you a hint. Her name starts with an 'S'.   
Spencer: (closes her eyes; getting wrinkles on her forehead) Umm, is it Susan from Junior Chemistry?  
Aiden: Nope. Try again.  
Spencer: (gasps) I know it! It's Sherry, huh?  
Aiden: Ding, ding, ding! Tell her what she's won, Bob!  
Spencer: But, how could Madison's best friend tell everyone that kind of information?  
Aiden: Easy. It's payback.  
Spencer: Payback for what?  
Aiden: Last year, Madison told everyone that Sherry slept with her own dad.   
Spencer: Eww!  
Aiden: I know. Which is a total lie because Sherry's dad died when she was 10 years old. And Madison told everyone that Sherry lied about her dad's death.

Spencer's mind immediately goes back to when Ashley lied about Andrea's death. 

Spencer: How'd she get everyone to believe her?  
Aiden: At the time, Madison was a pretty powerful girl. Everyone seemed to be intimidated by her. So, they just caught what she threw at them.   
Spencer: How did Sherry react?  
Aiden: She was so pissed. She told Madison that she was never going to speak to her, ever again. And we all knew that that wasn't going to happen.   
Spencer: Ugh! (sighs) If someone ever did that to me, I would never forgive them.  
Aiden: Speaking of which, how are you managing without Ash?  
Spencer: Surprisingly well. (she gets a sad look on her face) I just -- I just thought that we had it all. (sharply raises her eyebrows) I guess I was wrong.  
Aiden: No, you're not wrong. If anything, Ash is trying to pull some kind of psychology thing on you.  
Spencer: What do you mean?  
Aiden: Okay, see... you _were_ mad at her, but now you're realizing that you need her. Aren't you?  
Spencer: (looks at the steering wheel) Maybe.  
Aiden: (chuckles) That's Ashley for you.  
Spencer: Yeah but, I should still be mad at her, though. But, I can't help but want her. (softly giggles) How does she do that?  
Aiden: Who knows. Years of therapy, I'm guessing.

They both slightly laugh and then they get their food and eat it quite quickly.

After Aiden dropped Spencer off at her house, she unwillingly goes inside. 

Spencer: (to herself) This is stupid. Why am I even back here? (sighs out loud) Because I have nowhere else to go.

She makes her way into the kitchen to find her two brothers eating cereal.

Spencer: (tilts her head to one side and narrows her eyes) It's 12:25... why are you guys eating cereal?  
Glen: Because, we don't know how to cook and mom left. (looks at his bowl) Which is _your_ fault, by the way.  
Spencer: Shut up, Glen!  
Clay: Glen, leave Spencer alone. (looks at her) Did you already eat?   
Spencer: Yeah. (holds up her take-out cup)  
Glen: Well thanks for offering some to us.  
Spencer: (shakes her head while rolling her eyes) You're so pathetic.  
Glen: No I'm not. You are. (takes a spoonful of cereal and deposits it in his mouth) I'm not the one who's gay.

Spencer's eyes darted to him, then to Clay.

Glen: (looks at Clay) What? You didn't know?  
Clay: (in shock) I guess not. Spencer, is that true?  
Spencer: (trying to change the subject) Shut up, Glen! At least I'm not expecting a baby any time soon!

Glen heard this and just about choked on his cereal.

Glen: Spencer, it's just a rumor -- I swear-- if you tell anyone else...   
Spencer: You'll do what? Actually, be 'responsible' for once?

Glen scoots his chair out from under him, goes to the refrigerator, gets out an apple juice and then walks past Spencer and out of the kitchen.

Clay: Okay, obviously... I have no clue as to what's going on here. Would you mind filling me in?

Spencer shakes her head and exits the kitchen.

Clay: Jeez, I must have a 'Loser' sign on my forehead, or something. 

He goes back to eating his cereal; dumbfounded.


	27. Chapter 27

**+SPENCER'S ROOM+**

All the lights are turned off and Spencer is resting on her comfy pink "O"- chair. When all of a sudden, her laptop beeps. Awaken by the beep, Spencer sits up and staggers over to the desk. A window popped up that had Ashley's screen name on it. She opened it. 

1sExYaSh: hey, r u still upset?

Spencer didn't know whether to reply or delete it.

scarlin07: yeah  
1sExYaSh: spence, i didn't mean to hurt u. i just got wrapped up in the moment. im so so so sorry. please 4give me.  
scarlin07: im not sure. how do i know that ur not lying 2 me again?  
1sExYaSh: cuz i gave u my word. i love u spencer & i feel so sick w/out u. like a piece of me has been ripped out & stepped on  
scarlin07: yeah, i feel like that 2. but times urs by a million and u've got exactly how i feel.  
1sExYaSh: i know. im sorry. she left. actually, i kind of kicked her out   
scarlin07: seriously?  
1sExYaSh: hell yeah i did. i thought about what i said 2 u and i told her that she'd better go home. then she tried to convince me that she could give me things u never would be able 2 & i told her to stay away from us  
scarlin07: us?  
1sExYaSh: yeah, u & me. i hope there is still an us?  
scarlin07: of course  
1sExYaSh: sweet! i love u spencer  
scarlin07: i love u 2, ash. now leave me alone, im tired!  
1sExYaSh: whatever u want.

They both sign off and Spencer dramatically falls back into the center of her "O"- chair and quietly falls back asleep.

The next day was Sunday. The day of rest. While Spencer and her brothers are sitting during church, she feels her phone vibrate on her leg. She quickly flips it open and the screen told her that she had one new text message. She clicked "OK" and it opened a new screen.

**+MESSAGE+**

TO: - (Spencer's cell number)  
FROM: - (Ashley's number)  
SUBJECT: i need u!

: spence, i know ur prob busy right now, but i seriously need u! please come to my place ASAP!

Spencer's heart started beating rapidly. She gets up during her Father's speech and heads to the Gathering Room for some privacy. She puts her phone to her ear, waiting for Ashley to answer. Someone picked up, but it wasn't Ashley.

: (man's voice) What the hell do you want?

Spencer: Ahh, is Ashley there?  
: Yeah, she's here. But -- she's learning her lesson right now.   
Spencer: (weird gut feeling) What?

Spencer can faintly hear Ashley's voice in the background.

Ashley: Leave her alone!

Then she hears a loud slap and then the voice gets back on the phone. 

: She'll have to take a message. She's a little -- preoccupied.

**_(DIAL TONE)_**

Spencer's knees went weak and all she could think about was Ashley getting slapped by some big guy.

She knew she had to help her, but what could she do? Ashley's house was more than 5 or 6 miles from the church and she knew that Glen... or even Clay for that matter, wouldn't drop everything just for Ashley. But she had to do something.

Just as she thought that, something silver caught her eye. Her stomach did a quick 360' turn, because she thought it was Lexi's Mini-Cooper. And she really didn't want to have to deal with her right now. She turned her full attention to the silver object and saw that it wasn't Lexi, it was her chariot.

Spencer went flying through the church door.

Spencer: Taxi!

**+ASHLEY'S HOUSE+**

Ashley had just been slapped down to the ground, when her mom came over to her.

Ashley's Mom: Ashley, are you okay?  
: If I had it my way, both of you would be out of my life.  
Ashley: (talking through her pain) Well, you don't have to stay! Just leave, Ted! (points to the front door) There it is!

Ted takes one step towards Ashley and her mom, when Ashley's cell phone rings again.

Ted: Who the hell is this Spencer girl?

Ashley gets up and wipes her mouth clean from the blood.

Ashley: (between gasps) It's Spencer? Let me have the phone!  
Ted: No way! (throws the phone into the big fish tank next to him) You don't need a girl, Ash. You need a man to protect you. (puts his hands on her waist) And I can be that man.

He tries to kiss her, but she backs up and slaps him across the face. 

He just looks at her; stunned.

Ted: I thought you loved me, Ashley.  
Ashley: No! I told you once before, you're not exactly my cup of tea.  
Ted: Oh, but this little slut Spencer, is?  
Ashley: Don't talk about her like that! Don't you**_ ever_** talk about her like that! Spencer's the greatest thing I could've ever hoped for!  
Ted: Yeah, right. (rolls his eyes) I'm through with you, Davies. Both of you! (he goes to the front door, turns the knob and walks out. Just like nothing had happened)

Ashley walks back to where her mom was sitting and puts her arm around her back. Her mom lets out a loud "yelp" and looks up at Ashley.

Ashley's Mom: Be careful! He hit me pretty hard.  
Ashley: Let me see, Mom.

Ashley lifts up her mother's shirt and sees a huge, nasty bruise already on her back.

Ashley: (touches it) Ahh, Mom. You need help.

Ashley gets up, but her mom stops her.

Ashley's Mom: No, Ashley. I don't need help!  
Ashley: Whatever, Mom. You do too.  
Ashley's Mom: (looks into Ashley's brown eyes) No, I don't. Just drop it, okay?

All of a sudden, Ashley's door comes flying open. Ashley and her mom both jump.


	28. Chapter 28

Spencer: (huffing and puffing) I came as soon as I could.

Ashley: Spencer, did you run all the way here? I thought you were in church –

Spencer: I was. And, no – I caught a cab, but – I only had enough money on me for 4 miles. So, I had to run the extra 2. (breaths deeply) Are you okay? You're bleeding.

Ashley: Yeah, I'm fine.

Spencer: Who was here?

Ashley: One of my mom's ex's… Ted.

Spencer: (points at Ashley's lip) Did he do that to you?

Ashley: (puts two fingers to her lip) Oh, yeah. He just – got a little rough, that's all.

Spencer: (narrows her eyes) Are you sure that's all that happened?

Ashley: (nervously laughs) Umm, yeah.

Spencer: How come I don't believe you?

Ashley put her head in her hands and then looked back up at Spencer along with a sigh.

Ashley: She didn't want me to say anything, but – Ted hurt my mom pretty badly and she doesn't want any help.

Spencer: How badly is she hurt?

Ashley: Bad enough to cringe when I barely touch her.

Spencer: Sounds like she needs _something._

Ashley: I thought that you could call your dad; nonchalantly, of course. (pauses) Do you think he would come?

Spencer: (thinks for a minute) I'm sorry, Ashley. But, my dad left last night and he didn't take his cell phone.

Ashley: He just – left? How come you didn't tell me?

Spencer: (puts her index finger to her bottom lip) Hmm, you know… I _was _going to tell you last night at your house, but – you decided to kick me out. (pauses) Remember?

Ashley: Yeah – (looks away in embarrassment) sorry about that, Spence.

Spencer: Don't worry about it. But – just because my dad's gone doesn't mean that we can't call the Counseling Center. How about that?

Ashley: (looks at her worn-out mother on the sofa) Yeah. Anything will help. I know she doesn't want it, but… I know what's best for her.

At that moment in time, Spencer could feel how much love Ashley had for her mother.

Even though Ashley acts like she doesn't care about her mom, Spencer knows that deep, down inside her – she really loves her.

Spencer: (gives Ashley a hug) Okay. I'll set up an appointment.

Ashley: Thanks, Spencer. You're the greatest girlfrien – (stops herself) _best-friend._

Spencer: You're welcome, Ashley. And – you're the greatest girlfrien – (smiles) _best-friend._ (kisses her on the cheek) I love you so much.

Ashley: (blushes) I love you too, Spence.

For the rest of the day, Spencer, Ashley and the older female Davies spent almost every hour on the hour at the Counseling Center. No charges were pressed against Ted; due to not enough evidence. Ashley's mom was released on Sunday night at 11:23pm. The three of them went back to the Davies' residence.

**+ASHLEY'S HOUSE+**

Spencer: (talking to Ashley privately in the kitchen) Ash, do you want me to stay over tonight? _please say 'yes'_

Ashley: _hell yeah!_ Naw, its okay. Mom's busy changing the locks on all the doors, at the moment.

Spencer: (presses her lips tightly together and puts her hand in Ashley's) You sure? _second chance, ash_

Ashley: (looks in Spencer's beautiful blue orbs) I mean – you can, if you want, but – maybe you should go home… you know, for your brothers.

Spencer: (little smirk on her face) _liar! _Yeah, maybe you're right. I should really explain to them why I ran out of church like I did.

Ashley: (laughs) Thanks again for today, Spence.

Spencer: (cocks her head to one side) You don't have to thank me, Ash. It's in my job description to take care of you.

Ashley: Well… _what else do I say?_ thanks. _could I be anymore of a lame-ass?_

Spencer: (smiles and wraps her free arm around Ashley's neck) You're welcome, Davies.

They hug until Ashley pulls apart.

Ashley: Do you need a ride home?

Spencer: Yeah, that'd be great.

Ashley: (grabs her keys on the counter) Alright, let's go. (shouts) Mom! I'm taking Spencer home. I'll be back in a little while.

Ashley's Mom: (distant sounding) Okay, hurry back, though!

Ashley: I will! Bye!

They leave the house, get in the car and head off to Spencer's.

While in the car, silence had taken place and Spencer didn't like it. So, she decided to break it.

Spencer: Hey, Ashley? Can I ask you a question?

Ashley: Sure.

Spencer: Okay. What was up with you and Lexi?

Ashley: _how did I know she was going to ask about that? _Honestly, I wanted to test you. See how far I could push you.

Spencer: Well congratulations! You were pretty close to pushing me away. (eyes widen) Permanently!  
Ashley: Oh whatever. You can't resist being with me.  
Spencer: (sarcastic sigh) You're starting to act like Madison.  
Ashley: (hurtful gasp) Okay, you did not just compare me to -- (shivers) Madison.  
Spencer: What if I did?  
Ashley: Then I'd have to do... this.

Ashley pulls the car up to the stop sign and puts the parking break on. She looks over at the smiling Spencer and puts her left hand on the passenger's side door armrest and her right hand on the center armrest. Now Ashley's body is completely facing Spencer's.

Spencer: (rolls her eyes) Just finish it, Ashley.

With that said, Ashley awkwardly tries to straddle Spencer's legs, but her right leg keeps getting stuck between the gear-shifter and the center armrest.

Ashley: (trying to play it cool) Jeez! (looks down at her stuck leg) Great. Just great.  
Spencer: (looks down where Ashley is looking) What?  
Ashley: (embarrassed) My leg -- it's... stuck.  
Spencer: (laughs, then puts her hand over her mouth) You're stuck?  
Ashley: (closes her eyes and presses her lips together) Yep, I'm stuck.   
Spencer: Well, here... I'll help you.

She leans down past Ashley's waist and looks around to see where Ashley's problem is.

Meanwhile, Ashley is completely mortified.

Ashley: _OMFG! this has definitely been one of my most embarrassing moments. there I was, trying to be all 'sexy' and what happened? I get stuck! of course. because that's the kind of luck I have... _

Ashley was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice that Spencer had successfully managed to loosen her leg.

Spencer: (raising back up and looking at the zoned at Ashley) Ash? Earth to Ashley. (waves her hand in front of Ashley's face)  
Ashley: (snapping back to reality) Ahh, sorry.  
Spencer: You're free!  
Ashley: (looks down and moves her leg around) Oh. Thanks, Spence.  
Spencer: No problem.

They two girls didn't move; they all of a sudden seemed shy around each other.

Ashley: (raises her eyebrows) I'm sorry, Spencer. (gets back in her own seat)   
Spencer: (frowns) For what?  
Ashley: (looking at the steering wheel) For ruining the moment. (laughs) You should just call me Aiden from now on.  
Spencer: (quietly giggles) No, you didn't ruin the moment.  
Ashley: No, my leg sure did, though.

Spencer laughed and put her hand in Ashley's.

Spencer: (shakes her head) You're fine, Davies.

At that moment in time, Ashley had a strange feeling go through her body; and Spencer could tell that Ashley had zoned out again. 

Spencer: Ash, are you okay? You seem a little... distracted.  
Ashley: (blinks her eyes) Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just -- you're different, Spencer.  
Spencer: (lets out a hurtful sigh) Nice to be with you, too.  
Ashley: No, I didn't mean 'different' different. I meant -- me being with you is different.  
Spencer: Okay, you're going to have to break it down in smaller terms.   
Ashley: (giggles) What I mean is, from all my past relationships, I always thought that I _had_ to do things in order to keep them. But -- you're not like that. I feel like, I could just hang out with you and you'll still want to stay with me.  
Spencer: Ash, I'd stay with you no matter what.  
Ashley: I know. (looks over at Spencer) And, I just want you to know, that I'd never do anything to hurt you.  
Spencer: (takes Ashley's hand again) I know that, Ashley.

Ashley intertwines her fingers with Spencer's and looks in her big blue eyes.

Spencer: (smiles crookedly) Dare to try again?

Ashley gives Spencer a warm smile and leans over the center armrest. 

Ashley: Yeah. But this time, I won't try to maul you.  
Spencer: (laughs) Do what you have to do, Davies.

Ashley giggles and makes her way to Spencer's lips. She slowly goes halfway, pauses, and then goes in the other half. They meet in the middle with their lips touching. Whenever they kissed, the world just seemed to disappear.

They gave each other a few deeper, passionate kisses and then Ashley broke it off.

She made her way back to the driver's seat and looked back at Spencer. 

Ashley: I love you, Spencer.  
Spencer: (smiles) I love you, too.

Ashley smiled back, then put the car in Drive and took off for Spencer's house.


	29. Chapter 29

**+SPENCER'S HOUSE+**

After being dropped off by Ashley, Spencer was now inside her own house. She made her way to the kitchen; looking for her brothers, mom, dad... or really, anyone for that matter.

The house felt cold and dark to her. Even a little bit scary.

Once in the kitchen, she unwillingly turned on the light above the kitchen sink. She looked around the room and noticed that there were dishes still on the table. Pots, pans, plates, glasses -- even dirty napkins.

Spencer wrinkled up her nose, as if an unpleasant smell just lingered in front of her.

Spencer: (out loud) I can tell mom hasn't been home in awhile. Or even dad, at that. (rolls her eyes) Boys are so gross. They don't even care --   
: (distant voice) Who are you talking to?

Spencer was so startled, that she let out a little gasp. She turned around to see who was speaking; with her right hand over her heart.

Spencer: (frowns) What are you doing here?  
Madison: I came over to talk to Glen.  
Spencer: Not that it's any of my business, but... what about? _i'm so awesome at playing 'dumb'_  
Madison: (claps her hands together) Just some -- relationship issues.   
Spencer: Not that I care or anything, but are you guys doing okay?  
Madison: (looks down) Yeah, we're good. _why am i being so nice to Spencer? __  
_Spencer: _why am i being so nice to Madison?_ So, Glen's here?   
Madison: (looks up at Spencer) No, he -- left.  
Spencer: (lowers her eyebrows) Left? You mean, he just got up and left you here?

Madison shakes her head: up and down.

Spencer: _that doesn't sound like Glen._ Are you okay?

Madison slowly raises her head up to look at Spencer straight in the eyes, then, all of a sudden, releases all her built up tears and emotions and is now a crying, sobbing train wreck.

Spencer: _oh my gosh! should i hug her? __  
_  
Even though Madison was the school's royal bitch, somehow, Spencer completely put aside their differences and took Madison in her arms. Madison was like a little wet puppy and Spencer didn't know what to do, but hold her.

Spencer: (patting Madison's back) It's okay. It's okay.  
Madison: (between sobs) I just can't believe it -- (sobs) he just -- (sobs) left.  
Spencer: I know, I know. But, are you sure that you're pregnant?  
Madison: (sniffs) See, that's the thing, I'm not even for sure -- (raises her head to face Spencer's) Wait, how do you know?  
Spencer: _crap! _Umm, a 'source' told me.  
Madison: (lets go of Spencer and presses her lips together) It was Sherry, wasn't it? (comes close to growling) Ahh, I hate her! That little bitch!

Spencer tried to calm Madison down by saying that it wasn't Sherry, but Madison just wouldn't listen.

Madison: (clenches her fists and her teeth) And she calls herself a 'best-friend'. (shrieks) I'm going to kill her!  
Spencer: Madison, don't do anything drastic.  
Madison: Pipe down, Carlin. I'm not a murderer.  
Spencer: (shakes her head) It wasn't even Sherry who told me --  
Madison: (waves her hand) I don't care. Whoever told you must've heard it from Sherry.  
Spencer: And why do you say that?  
Madison: Because she's the only person I told. Which, therefore means that she must've told somebody about it.  
**_(AWKWARD SILENCE)_**  
Madison: Well, it looks like Glen's not coming back anytime soon. So, I'm going to go.

She turns around, walks to the door, then stops and turns back around to Spencer.

Madison: Thanks for being here, Spencer. (smiles)  
Spencer: _wow, i must've just stepped into the twilight zone_ You're welcome.

Madison awkwardly turns back around and exits the house; leaving Spencer all alone in one big, dark house.

Spencer: (deeply sighs) Well, that was eventful. (looks over at the clock on the microwave) It's almost one. Ugh! And I have school tomorrow. (sighs) I'd probably better get this mess cleaned up.

So for the next hour, she thoroughly cleaned the whole house. Except for her parents' room, Glen's room, Clay's room and the downstairs bathroom.

She looked at the microwave clock again and it read 2:10a.m.

Spencer: I wonder...

She got out her cell phone and called Ashley's number.

Ashley: (groggy) Hello?  
Spencer: Hey, Ash. Did I wake you?  
Ashley: Yeah, but -- I don't care. What's wrong?  
Spencer: I was wondering if you could pick me up in the morning. You know, for school.  
Ashley: Sure. You sound like you've been doing jumping-jacks in your attic or something.  
Spencer: (laughs) Oh, I've been cleaning. No one's home and the house was a mess.  
Ashley: How come no one's home? Have you been there all by yourself?   
Spencer: Yeah. I don't know where anybody is. Not even Clay.  
Ashley: Oh. Yeah, I'll come at 7 and we'll go get some breakfast before.   
Spencer: Okay. See you in about 5 hours! (laughs)  
Ashley: You're too big of a morning person, Spence. (laughs) Bye.  
Spencer: Bye.

Spencer hangs up the phone and decides that she'd better go to bed. She turned off all the lights and went to her own room to crash for the rest of the morning.

**+7:10 a.m. ...+**

Spencer's waiting for Ashley by the window. Peeking through it every 10 seconds.

Spencer: (closes the blinds and looks at her watch) Where is she? We're going to be late --  
**_(HONK, HONK!)_**

She hastily opened the front door and trotted out to Ashley's car. 

Spencer: (gets in) Hey! (big smile)  
Ashley: Hey. (smiles back) What are you hungry for?  
Spencer: Ahh, I'll eat whatever you eat.  
Ashley: (rolls her eyes) Spencer, how come you never say what you feel?   
Spencer: (widens her eyes) Sorry, Ashley. But, it's just food. _what's her problem? _  
Ashley: (sighs) Sorry. (deeper sigh) Let's just go.  
Spencer: (raises eyebrows) Okay. _jeez!_

After getting their breakfast, the two girls parked in the school parking lot, but right before Ashley opened the car door, Spencer stopped her.

Spencer: Ash, what's wrong? (serious face)  
Ashley: (looking at her own hand) Nothing.  
Spencer: (presses her lips together) No, that wasn't a 'nothing' nothing, that was a 'something' nothing.  
Ashley: Spencer, just drop it, okay?  
Spencer: (shakes her head) No. Ashley, tell me what's wrong. (narrows her eyes) Now!  
Ashley: No, Spencer!

Ashley gets out of the car and storms off; leaving Spencer speechless in the car.


	30. Chapter 30

The rest of the morning, Spencer kept thinking about Ashley's attitude. That worried Spencer; knowing that Ashley could possibly be upset over something that she did.

That thought was overpowered by the sound of the lunch bell. Spencer got up and made her way to her usual table. The one that her and Ashley would always sit at. Then, Spencer heard the sound of a girl squeal. She turned around to see Lexi all hunched over, holding her sides, laughing her head off. Spencer also saw Aiden standing there with her; laughing as well.

Spencer: (to herself) I wonder what's so funny. Ugh! I hate girls who cackle when they laugh. She sounds like a freakin' witch --

The conversation in her head was interrupted by Ashley flopping down on the bench next to her.

Ashley: (dramatically sighs) Ahh, I hate Ms. Goldsbing! She thinks that everything she says is like... golden!  
Spencer: (hesitantly) What happened?  
Ashley: The real question here is 'what didn't happen?' She's so mean and old. She has her opinions and I have mine. Hers just happened to clash with mine! (she gets out a pink piece of paper) So, she gave me detention. Ugh! How stupid, right?  
Spencer: _is Ashley bi-polar?_ Sure, I guess.  
Ashley: (frowns) What's wrong?  
Spencer: _besides the fact that just a few hours ago, you were totally pissed at me_ Well, do you want me to be honest?  
Ashley: Ahh, yeah.

Spencer: Okay, well... I'm kind of worried about you, Ashley.  
Ashley: Why?  
Spencer: I don't know. Maybe because just this morning you slammed the car door in my face and now you're all buddy-buddy with me.  
Ashley: I was having a bad morning, Spencer. That's all!  
Spencer: Oh whatever! Then why wouldn't you tell me what was bothering you?   
Ashley: Because, it was... personal, okay?  
Spencer: (almost screaming now) Just tell me!  
Ashley: No, Spencer! Drop it!

The two girls had their classmates' attentions now. And the funny thing is, they didn't even notice; let alone care.

Spencer: No! I won't just (air-quotes) 'drop it'.  
Ashley: You know what, Spencer? I'm --

Ashley was thankfully interrupted by the 2nd lunch bell. She took a minute or two to look at all the scrambling students making their ways to their 3rd hours. She looks back at the glassy-eyed Spencer and lowers her eyebrows.

Ashley: You really want to know, don't you?  
Spencer: Well, it'd be nice to know what's bothering you.  
Ashley: (slowly nods) Okay. Meet me by my car after school. We'll go some place quiet and just... talk.  
Spencer: (gets up with a satisfied/concerned look on her face) Okay. That sounds good.  
Ashley: (stands up to meet Spencer's level) Alright. (pauses) I'll see you then.

They both awkwardly turned around and went their separate ways.

After the last bell rang, Spencer made her was to her locker before going to Ashley's car. As she's putting her Biology textbook in her locker, she hears that same high-pitched squeal that she had previously heard during lunch. She took one full step to her right to look in the Math Lab window. Her mouth dropped at the site she saw.

Spencer saw Lexi sitting on the counter with Aiden standing between her legs; kissing.

Spencer let out a rather loud gasp and realized that they had heard her. 

They both turned their heads in the directions Spencer was in.

Spencer sharply ducked behind her locker door. She waited for a minute before quietly closing it and then quickly made her way to Ashley's car. 

Once she walked through the front double-doors, she saw Ashley sitting in the driver's seat of her car; waiting.

Spencer walked up to the passenger's side door and opened it all the way. 

Spencer: (gets in and slowly turns to look at Ashley) How long have you been waiting?  
Ashley: Not long.  
Spencer: Oh.  
**_(AWKWARD SILENCE)_**  
Ashley: (starts up the car) You ready?  
Spencer: (deeply sighs) Yeah.

Ashley puts the car in Drive and heads off to a place that is known by both of them.

It was there under their pier that both girls felt at one with each other. Sitting together in the cool, shaded area was possibly the most comfortable place to be; at least, it was in Spencer's mind. 

They both took a seat next to each other; leaning against one of the bigger poles that was holding up the pier.

The two girls said absolutely nothing for a while.

Ashley: (chuckles) We seem to be having a lot of these moments.  
Spencer: What moments?  
Ashley: (turns to look at Spencer) You know, the awkward silence moments.   
Spencer: (nods her head) Oh, those moments. (giggles) Yeah, I wonder why?   
Ashley: I don't know. But, I do know one thing -- I love you, Spencer. And, I'd never do anything to hurt you. Ever!  
Spencer: I know. And, I love you, too. But, will you still tell me what was bothering you this morning?  
Ashley: Yeah, I'll tell you. (sighs) This morning I was in a really crappy mood because... I got a call from my dad's manager saying that he had just booked this new tour that was starting.  
Spencer: And -- that's... bad?  
Ashley: Yeah! Because he booked it on my birthday. (claps her hands together) So, there's another promise that's down the drain.  
Spencer: What do you mean 'promise'?  
Ashley: (sighs again) Well see, my dad promised that on my birthday, he'd take me on a weekend getaway with just him! No fans, no roadies... nothing. But, I see that he'd rather spend his time with his #1 priority: his music.  
Spencer: (narrows her eyes; getting wrinkles on her forehead) I'm sorry, Ash. Is there anything I can do?  
Ashley: (smiles sweetly) No. I just realized that my whole life is going to be full of let downs. Why let one of them get to me?  
Spencer: Because you love him.  
Ashley: (looks up at Spencer's eyes) Yeah, I do. (looks away) And I hate to be let down by people I love.  
Spencer: I know. It hurts, doesn't it?  
Ashley: 'Hurts' is such an understatement. More like, 'kills'.  
Spencer: (slowly blinks) I know. (presses her lips together) Are you sure there's nothing I can do?  
Ashley: Yeah, I'm sure. I'm glad that I have at least one person in my life who I can count on... you. (smiles)  
Spencer: You can count on me for anything, Ashley. You know that, right?   
Ashley: (big smile) Yeah, I do.

The two girls hugged and then ended up sitting under the pier for a whole hour. Just sitting and watching the sun set under the ocean wall. 

The next day at school, Spencer was hastily walking towards study hall when she bumped into Aiden.

Spencer & Aiden: (same time, same tone) Sorry.

They both laughed at their timing, but Spencer's smile quickly fades into a flat-lined grin.

Aiden: (noticing Spencer's mood change) What?  
Spencer: Nothing. I was just wondering if you found out which part Lexi is.   
Aiden: 'Which part'? What are you talking about?  
Spencer: Well, you said that all the new girls are either gay or look like dudes. I was just wondering which one  
_you_ thought she was?  
Aiden: (rolls his eyes) Alright, alright. I knew that I heard someone from outside the room the other day.  
Spencer: And?  
Aiden: And -- what?  
Spencer: Are you two like... going out or something?


	31. Chapter 31

Aiden: (picks up his dropped book and slowly walks backwards, with his hands parallel to his shoulders) I don't know. Maybe... maybe not.   
Spencer: (stands up and grabs her purse) What does that mean?

Aiden just shrugged his shoulders before turning completely around and walking away.

As Aiden turns the corner, Ashley comes from around the same side as Spencer's on.

Ashley: (almost bumping into Spencer and not knowing it was her) Oh, sorry. (looks up and realizes who it was) Hey, Spence. What are you doing out in the halls after the tardy bell? Ditching, perhaps?  
Spencer: (smiles) No, I'm not much of a rebel when it comes to ditching classes.  
Ashley: But hey, I do recall the time you ditched school... to go out on the town with me.  
Spencer: Yeah, I guess you're right. But yeah, I should probably get back to class.  
Ashley: You mean, go to class.  
Spencer: What's the difference?  
Ashley: Well, think about it. How can you 'get back' to class, when technically, you weren't even there to begin with?  
Spencer: (shyly smiles and giggles) You've got a point!  
Ashley: Well, I try.  
Spencer: And, I'm going to have detention if I don't 'get' to class.  
Ashley: Okay, I guess I'll just see you later.  
Spencer: Alright, bye.  
Ashley: (walking away) See ya.

As Ashley walks away, Spencer pulls her purse strap up on her shoulder and made her way to her 3rd hour class.

At the moment she walked through the doors, the teacher stops her dead in her tracks.

Mrs. Hilbuds: Miss Carlin, are you aware that the tardy bell has already rang?  
Spencer: (sighs) Yes, I'm aware of that. (pauses) I'm sorry.  
Mrs. Hilbuds: Well, you can be sorry -- in after-school detention. 

Spencer's eyes widened at the sound of "detention".

Spencer: Detention?  
Mrs. Hilbuds: Yes, detention. Go into the library after the last bell and stay until 3, okay?  
Spencer: (rolls her eyes) Whatever.

She takes her usual seat next to the filing cabinet and quietly pulls out her cell phone and text messages Ashley.

Meanwhile, Ashley is in the office getting change for her twenty dollar bill, when her cell phone begins to vibrate on her leg.

The secretary slowly looks at Ashley's vibrating leg, then back up to her face.

Sec.: No cell phones in class, hon.  
Ashley: I know. But technically, I'm not in class.  
Sec.: (secretly smiles) Alright. Here's your change. (hands her the money) Now don't get caught.  
Ashley: (smiles back) Thanks. (walks away) Don't worry, I won't.

Ashley put her money away and then pulled out her cell phone.

One new message.

She opened the link and read the note.

**+THE MESSAGE+**

From: - (Spencer's #)  
To: - (Ashley's #)  
: hey, ash. well, i got detention. so, i guess i'll just c u in there after school. bye.

Ashley was speechless and happy at the same time. Her reason for being speechless was: Spencer Carlin got detention for the first time. Her reason for being happy was: she was going to be able to be in a room, by herself... with Spencer.

She text Spencer back with the note:

: aww, spence. i'm sry. at least u won't be alone in that room all by urself. don't worry, we'll make ur 1st experience fun.

Ashley sent the message, then looked back down at her phone and put it in her purse.

Meanwhile, Spencer is still in class, listening to the teacher give a lecture about current events. All of a sudden, she felt her phone vibrate on her lap.

She quickly/quietly flipped it open, in order to stop the vibrating. 

She read the message Ashley sent her and then replied back:

: o really? how do u make detention fun? do u ditch it? - if that's ur answer then u can 4get it. im not ditching w/u again.

Spencer quietly giggled to herself and then sent her message to Ashley.

Now Ashley is outside of the cafeteria, sitting on one of the lunch tables, when she felt her phone vibrate.

She read Spencer's message, giggled and then wrote her back.

: lol! ur getting ahead of urself. that wasn't even an option 2 me. but since u've mentioned it... lol/jk! no, we'll do none of that, but – what i have in mind will def. make u want more detention. later... 

Ashley smiled to herself and then sent her last message to Spencer. She looked at the time on her phone and then got up from her seated position. The last bell was about to ring and Ashley actually wanted to be on time for detention. Ever since the recent news about Spencer receiving detention, Ashley was kind of looking forward to going. 

As Ashley's making her way to the library, the last bell rings. She went through the double-doors of the entrance to the library; she gave the on-duty teacher her Pink Slip (her detention slip) and took her usual seat next to the back window.

She sat there for what seemed like ten minutes; waiting for Spencer to walk through those front doors.

Ashley: (to herself) _did she decide to ditch and not tell me?_

Ashley quickly got out her phone to check her messages. Maybe Spencer sent her one saying that she wanted to skip the whole detention scene. 

She checked her inbox -- nothing.

Ashley got a confused look on her face. That is, until she saw Spencer gracefully glide through the double-doors.

Spencer made the same actions, as did Ashley. She gave the teacher her Pink Slip and then took a seat across the table from Ashley.

Spencer: (breathing deeply) Hey!  
Ashley: (giggles) Hey. What were you doing... jumping-jacks?  
Spencer: (smiles and quietly giggles) No. I was busy turning in late papers to Mr. Crossby.  
Ashley: Oh, I see. Is that what you kids call_ 'it'_ these days?   
Spencer: (wrinkles her nose) Ewww, gross! Ash, quit being disgusting!  
Ashley: Alright, (laughs) I'm sorry.

All of a sudden, the two girls were shushed by the on-duty teacher. 

Mrs. Easton: (shushing them) Girls! Please, be quiet!  
Ashley: Oh come on, Alice. We'll be quiet when you be quiet.

Spencer kicked Ashley's leg from under the table.

Spencer: Ashley.

Mrs. Easton just looked at Ashley with a sly little grin.

Mrs. Easton: You're a troubled one, Davies. You always have been and you always will be.  
Ashley: (sarcastic tone in her voice) Well, thanks for the awesome pep-talk!

The teacher shook her head from side-to-side and then stood up and spoke. 

Mrs. Easton: Okay, enough small talk.  
Ashley: Thank God!  
Mrs. Easton: I'm going to the office to get some copies for this weekend's school dance.  
Spencer: There's a school dance this weekend?

Mrs. Easton: (completely ignoring Spencer) Don't try anything funny. (pointing at Ashley) Particularly... you.  
Ashley: (gasps and looks at Spencer) I just love being singled-out!

The teacher didn't respond; she just walked out of the library and turned left towards the office.

Ashley rolled her eyes and looked across the table at Spencer; who had a speechless/ surprised expression on her face.

Ashley: What?  
Spencer: (smiled) I can't believe you can talk like that and not get in trouble.  
Ashley: (shrugs her shoulders) I just know my limits. And I try not to exceed them.  
Spencer: Oh, I see. I wish I could talk like that sometimes... especially to my mom.  
Ashley: Why? What's wrong with you and your mom?  
Spencer: The real question is: what isn't wrong?  
Ashley: What do you mean?  
Spencer: She's just... bugging me, like... constantly. I don't know why, though. Maybe it has something to do with dad.  
Ashley: Your dad? What's wrong with him?  
Spencer: Well, (she leans forward; in order to speak quieter to Ashley) he told me one night that he **_had_** to get away from mom. He said he 'had' to! Doesn't that sound like he wants to get a divorce?  
Ashley: _can you blame him for wanting to leave your mom? _Spencer, you don't know that for sure.  
Spencer: Well, I didn't say I did. I just said, doesn't it sound like it?   
Ashley: Maybe... maybe not.  
Spencer: What does that mean?

Ashley just shrugged her shoulders and put her left leg up on the table. 

Spencer decided just to let that subject go. That was the second time that phrase showed up in her life and she didn't like those odds.

Spencer: (trying to change the subject) So, there's a dance this weekend?


	32. Chapter 32

Ashley: (rolls her eyes) Oh, yeah. It's a Booster Club Dance.  
Spencer: We have a Booster Club?  
Ashley: Yeah. It's the club where they pay for all the sports' activities. Like, (puts her foot down) whenever the teams go out and eat somewhere... they pay for it.  
Spencer: Oh, so they raise money to pay for our athletes to get fat?  
Ashley: (giggles) Basically.  
Spencer: Well, are you going?  
Ashley: (raises her eyebrows) Are you kidding? I am not going. All that's going to be there is a bunch of male jocks hitting on all the female jocks. It's so depressing, really. You're not going, are you?   
Spencer: Well, if you're not going, then I'm not going.  
Ashley: Alright, we can have our own little party.  
Spencer: Yeah, ours will be funner than any lame school dance.  
Ashley: Definitely!

The two girls gave each other quiet/ quick glances at one another; until Ashley decided to break the silence.

Ashley: (looking at the time on her phone) Well, it's about five 'til 3... should we ditch the rest of this whole detention thing and leave? Or would you like to finish your time?

Spencer thought about her options for a few seconds, before answering. 

Spencer: Let's go!  
Ashley: Alright... but be quiet. (she put her right index finger up to her lips; indicating to be quiet)

Of course, Ashley led the way with Spencer following closely behind her. 

Once they were out of the school... completely... they got to Ashley's car and went around to the back.

Spencer: (breathing heavely; because of running) Ash, we're not going to get in trouble, are we?  
Ashley: Spencer, just live a little, huh. Have some fun now and then.   
Spencer: (sighs) Yeah, you're right. (moves over in front of Ashley and puts her hands on her hips) Thanks, Ashley.  
Ashley: (smiles) No problem. (she puts her hands on Spencer's arms) Hug?   
Spencer: (giggles) How about a hug and a kiss?  
Ashley: (smiles big and looks into Spencer's big blue eyes) How can I resist that offer?  
Spencer: That's what I was hoping for.

The two girls passionately smiled at one another and then indulged in a deeply needed kiss.

Now that the two girls have successfully managed to ditch detention, all they have left to do is drive around... waisting the time.

Ashley: So, what should we do now, Miss Rebel?

Spencer: (giggles) I don't know. What do you feel like doing?

Ashley: Whatever you want to do.

The two of them thought for a moment; sorting out their options. Then came to a conclusion.

Spencer: Well, I heard that there was going to be a major rave at Sunset Drive. What about that?

Ashley's eyes got big and for some reason, Spencer's stomach did a quick 360.

Spencer: (looking at Ashley) What?

Ashley: Spencer, do you even know what goes on over in Sunset Drive?

Spencer: Well, it's kind of hard to know what goes on when I go to school at King. (lowers her eyebrows) Why? What do they do at Sunset Drive?

Ashley: Well, everytime I go down to Sunset, their parties aren't exactly – how should I put this nicely? They're not really your scene.

Spencer: (laughs) My scene? What does that mean?

Ashley: Well, they just – do things that aren't really anything you would ever do.

Spencer: Like what?

Ashley: Like… drugs and they pretty much have sex every hour on the hour.

Spencer: Oh, I see.

Ashley: By the way, who told you about the rave?

Spencer: Who do you think?

Ashley: aiden Hmm, probably Aiden.

Spencer: (cocks her head to one side) No. It was Glen.

Ashley: Oh… I just figured that –

Spencer: (cutting her off) Yeah, I know what you just figured.

Ashley: (puts her hands up off the wheel) Sorry… jeez! (puts on hand back on the wheel) Well, I mean – if you want to go then I guess we could go.

Spencer: Hmm, I guess we could go… just for a few minutes. I mean, I've never been to a rave before.

Ashley: Oh, don't worry. Your first experience at a rave will be quite… alarming, (shakes her head) to say the least.

Spencer didn't know what to make of this situation. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Ashley's voice.

Ashley: So, what time is the rave?

Spencer: (coming back to reality) Huh? Oh. Umm, I think Glen said sometime around 7:30-ish.

Ashley: Wait, how does Glen know about the rave?

Spencer: I don't know. Why do you ask?

Ashley: Because about 75 percent of the population of Sunset Drive is mostly girls. (looks at the confused Spencer) I was just wondering.

Spencer: Well, thanks Miss Statistics – how about the weather? (giggles)

Ashley gives Spencer one of her most stern looks and then acts like she didn't hear her say that last sentence.

Ashley: Alright, so… we're going?

Spencer: Yeah, sure. But – just promise me one thing.

Ashley: (looks at Spencer) Anything.

Spencer: Promise me you'll look out for me. Like, you won't let anything happen to me.

Ashley: Spencer, I can honestly promise you that no one will even come close to hurting you… let alone touch you.

Spencer looks at Ashley with a pleasing expression on her face. She knew Ashley would protect her, but she just wanted to make sure of it.

**+THE RAVE AT SUNSET DRIVE+**

As Spencer and Ashley pull up to a loud, lit area on the beach, they see tons of people staggering and swaying back and forth to the booming music.

Spencer: Jeez! (raises her eyebrows and gets out of the car) So this is a rave. (saying it as a statement -- not a question)  
Ashley: Well, it's one of them. (looking at Spencer) Are you ready?  
Spencer: Umm, sure.

Ashley holds out her right hand and Spencer gingerly takes a hold of it with her left hand. Ashley then lightly squeezes Spencer's hand.

Ashley: Don't be nervous.  
Spencer: Oh, I'm not nervous. (shakes her head)  
Ashley: (rolls her eyes and smiles) Okay. Whatever you say, Spence.

Spencer looks at Ashley, nervously smiles, squeezes Ashley's hand for reassurance and then proceeds to walk forward.

**+ABOUT 15 MINUTES INTO THE RAVE...+**

To Ashley's surprise, Spencer has completely ditched her innocent, farm-girl appearance/ attitude and has definitely taken the lead in what they're now doing: which is dancing.

Ashley: Wow, Spencer!  
Spencer: (between deep breaths) What?  
Ashley: (shrugs her shoulders) I just never figured you for the dancing type.   
Spencer: (stops dancing) What... you don't like it?  
Ashley: Awww, no! That's not what I meant. I meant -- just forget it.   
Spencer: Ash, am I a bad dancer or something?  
Ashley: Spencer, (goes up to get closer to her face) you're a great dancer. Now quit being stupid and come with me to get us some good ol' H2O!   
Spencer: (giggles) Alright, let's go. (opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue) Ugh! I'm dying of thirst!  
Ashley: (waves her hands in front of her face) I know. It got hot really fast!  
Spencer: Yeah, it did! I wonder why?  
Ashley: Oh, I can think of one reason.

Ashley looks at Spencer with an evil little grin on her face and takes Spencer by the hand and leads her in the direction of the snack bar. 

They got to the little stand that sold everything from: high dollar wines to CapriSun juice pouches.

Spencer went to get the drinks while Ashley got them some snacks.

Stand Worker: (to Spencer) What can I get you -- you hot little lady? 

Spencer blushed.

Spencer: Uhh, just two waters, please.  
Stand Worker: Is that it?  
Spencer: I think so.  
Stand Worker: Alright. (he reaches down into the nearest ice-chest and gets out two bottles of water) Here you go.  
Spencer: Thanks. (she turns around; in search of Ashley)  
Stand Worker: (interrupting her search for Ashley) You see that girl over there? (he points past Spencer) The one over by the Dorrito box. 

Spencer looks at where his finger was pointed at and realizes that he's pointing at Ashley.

Spencer: _should I say that I know her? _Oh, yeah. What about her?   
Stand Worker: She goes to King High. I think her name is like Amber or something... oh well, it doesn't matter. Anyway, she was the best!   
Spencer: (wrinkles her forehead) The best? What do you mean?


	33. Chapter 33

Spencer: (wrinkles her forehead) 'The best'? What do you mean?  
Stand Worker: You know... awesome-summertime-fun. (puts the back of his right hand on the side of his mouth: kind of like, to keep it quiet) Actually, it was on this very beach. (points at the ground)

Spencer's stomach did a quick churn and then felt hatred for this guy that she had just met.

Spencer had heard stories about Ashley before, but she didn't really take them into much consideration -- that is, until now.

Spencer: (closes her eyes and shakes her head) I'm sorry, what was your name again?  
Stand Worker: Oh, it's Bobb --

He was suddenly interrupted by the voice of Ashley.

Ashley: (to Spencer) Hey, did you get the drinks? (looks at the expression on Spencer's face; which was pretty much a bad one) What's wrong? 

Ashley looks up at the stand worker and gives him a long look over. 

Ashley: (points at him) Hey, don't I know you?  
Stand Worker: Ahh, yeah. Last summer. You and me got a little friendly on the beach... remember?  
Ashley: (closes her eyes; trying to think real hard) Hmm, I guess I don't remember. (smiles) I only remember the good ones.

The stand worker let out a hurtful gasp and then turned away from the girls.

Ashley: (grabbing Spencer's left forearm) Come on, let's go!

Ashley leads Spencer to a more quiet area of the rave; but still close enough to hear the music.

Spencer takes a giant step in front of Ashley, just to stop her from moving forward.

Spencer: Did you really... you know... (points back towards the little stand) with_ that_ guy?  
Ashley: (laughs) No.  
Spencer: So you do remember him?  
Ashley: Yeah, but I can honestly say that I didn't do anything with him.   
Spencer: _why am I so jealous?_ Okay... I believe you.  
Ashley: Thank you. (shakes her head) He's just one of those guys who likes to have the center stage spotlight... all the time.  
Spencer: Are you sure?  
Ashley: Yes, Spencer. I'm positive, okay?  
Spencer: Okay. (looks back to the huge moshpit that has just formed) Can we like... leave?  
Ashley: Sure. Where do you want to go?  
Spencer: Anywhere. (rolls her eyes) Anywhere, but – here!

So, with anywhere to go at 11 o'clock that night, they left the rave and went off to find their next Point B.

**+LOCAL FAST FOOD RESTAURANT+**

Ashley: (speaking into a drive-through speaker) Yeah. Umm, can I have two large sodas, one plain hamburger and one bacon, cheese burger?   
Speakerphone: (real muffled and unhappy sounding) Do you want fries with that order?  
Ashley: (looks over at Spencer and rolls her eyes) Ahh, of course!   
Speakerphone: Okay... (he reads back their order), please pull up to the first window and I'll have your total.  
Ashley: Alright.

Ashley pulls up to the first window and a worker opens it and says the total.

Ashley hands him a fifty-dollar bill and he angrily takes the bill from her hand.

Ashley: Jeez, be careful, **_Sir_**. I'd like to keep it as a 50 dollar bill and not 25 dollars. Man, the respect a customer gets around here.

Of course, Spencer laughed at Ashley's remark.

Spencer: (giggles) Be careful, Ash. Fast food restaurants have been known to spit in the food.  
Ashley: (rolls her eyes) Oh, he can't do anything to _our food._ (looks over at him and makes her voice sound like she's talking to an infant) He works with the big bucks!

The guy looks at Ashley and gives her a mean and dirty look. He hands her the change; without saying a word to her.

Once the girls get their food, they figure out a place to relax and eat their "heart attack in a brown paper sack".

Spencer: Hey! I know where we can go.  
Ashley: Hey! Okay. Where?  
Spencer: Well, the last time I went there... I didn't exactly have a good time.  
Ashley: (thinks about Spencer's clue; getting wrinkles on her forehead) Hmm, I don't know. Where?  
Spencer: Okay, well... it starts with a 'G' and it ends with a 'K'. Its two words.

Ashley had to think extra hard on this one. She ended up getting that "deer-in-the-headlights-look".

Spencer: You have no clue, do you?  
Ashley: (looking at Spencer blankly) None whatsoever.  
Spencer: (rolls her eyes and sighs) Ugh! Griffith Park! Remember? Kelly took me there...  
Ashley: Oh. (rolls her eyes) Jeez, I'm such an idiot! (pauses) So, that's where you want to go?  
Spencer: Yeah. (gives Ashley a deep look) Maybe you can change my perspectives of that place.  
Ashley: (smiles) Maybe.

Ashley takes her right hand off the wheel and places it on Spencer's left hand; that was resting on the center armrest.

Spencer gives Ashley a warm, "inviting" smile and Ashley pushes the gas pedal down even harder.

Once the girls arrived at Griffith Park, they decided to just stay in Ashley's car; I mean, they didn't want to get mugged or anything. The Carlin family has already had one child get mugged... they certainly didn't need another one.

They tried to get preparations started for their dinners, but it was a little bit difficult... seeing as how they had limited space. 

Ashley: (deeply sighs) Ugh... this isn't working out. (hits her knee on the steering wheel) Ouch! Oh, mother fucker!  
Spencer: I know. (looks into the back of Ashley's vehicle) Do you want to open up the back door and sit back there?  
Ashley: (still rubbing her sore knee) Sure.

They get out of the car and make their way to the back.

Ashley pushes a button on her car lock-clicker and the back door opens up. 

Spencer proceeded to take a seat down on the floorboard of the car, but Ashley stopped her.

Ashley: Wait! (she reaches under the back side window and pulls out a big blanket) Here, sit on this. It's more comfortable.

Ashley evenly spreads the blanket across the floorboard and then motions towards it; meaning for Spencer to go ahead and take a seat. 

Spencer: Thanks, Ashley. (smiles)  
Ashley: Anything for you.

Spencer slightly blushed and then took a seat on the right side of the blanket. Ashley takes her seat next to Spencer.

The two girls quietly eat their dinner and then take a few moments to soak up their views of the park and their togetherness.

Spencer: (quietly speaking) This is probably the quietest it's ever been for me since I got to L.A.  
Ashley: Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm pretty much use to all the loud noises. (pauses and looks around with sharp head movements) In fact, it's extremely creepy. (looks at Spencer all serious) You know, since it's so quiet.

Spencer, of course, giggled a little at the remark Ashley made.

Spencer: You wouldn't last one day in Ohio.  
Ashley: (gasps) And why would you say that?  
Spencer: (looks at her trash on the ground) Because, it's really quiet, there's not that much traffic and ...it's all just -- farm-life.   
Ashley: Yeah, you're probably right... about the farm-life. I hate wildlife. (opens her arms; creating a round shape and gesturing that she means "everything") This is about as 'wilderness' as it gets for me.

Spencer sweetly smiles at Ashley and then the two locked eyes.

She tried so hard to look away, but there was something so hypnotic about Ashley's stare.

Spencer was definitely blushing like crazy now and Ashley noticed.

Ashley: Why are you blushing so much?  
Spencer: I don't know. (finally able to look away, but not really wanting to) It's really hard not to when you look at me like that.  
Ashley: Like what?  
Spencer: _I have no clue! _Like... I don't know. There's just something about your eyes that makes me -- (stops herself)  
Ashley: Makes you, what?  
Spencer: … they make me... want you.  
Ashley: Well, maybe... that's what they're saying.

With that said, Ashley moved closer into Spencer and rested her left hand on Spencer's right leg.

Ashley: (whispering in Spencer's ear) Are you having more fun this time, then the last time you came here?

Spencer was getting chills down her back, neck and arms from Ashley's warm breath on her ear.

Spencer: (whispering, too) I'm with you, aren't I?

Ashley took that as a rhetorical question.

She decided that that was enough of the small talk. Ashley moved her rested hand to the apple of Spencer's right cheek.

Spencer smiled and then made the first indication of wanting a kiss.

She closed her eyes and waited.


	34. Chapter 34

Ashley also did the same; but without closing her eyes.

For some reason, Ashley felt nervous all of a sudden. She had been with plenty of girls before and none of them made her feel the way Spencer makes her feel. And -- Ashley was a little afraid of that. Call her "commitment-phobic", if you want, but all this was new to her.

Spencer felt as if she had been waiting forever.

She slowly opened one eye and looked at the spaced-out Ashley. She then opened her other eye and slowly leaned back.

Spencer: Ash, what's wrong?

Ashley was too deep in thought to realize that Spencer backed-up... let alone, talking to her.

Spencer: Ash? (speaking louder) Ashley!  
Ashley: (shakes her head) Huh? Oh... what?  
Spencer: I asked you a question.  
Ashley: Oh, umm... I'm sorry, Spence. What was it, again?  
Spencer: I asked, what's wrong?  
Ashley: Oh. Umm, nothing's wrong?  
Spencer: (cocks her head to one side and grins) Whatever. You were in a dead-stare. And, my dad says that whenever people get caught in a dead-stare, that it means that they have a lot on their minds and they need a few seconds for their brain to sort it all out. (pauses and takes a deep breath) So, what are you sorting out?

Ashley wanted more than anything to tell Spencer exactly how she felt about her. But, she didn't want to scare her away. I mean, she's already said those three most important words you could ever say to a person... but, now it just seemed... deeper.

Ashley: Ahh, I'm just... thinking, I guess you could say.  
Spencer: What are you thinking about?  
Ashley: Oh, just--

All of a sudden, Ashley's cell phone rings.

Spencer and Ashley both sighed and Ashley got to her phone and answered it. 

Ashley: Hello?  
: Ashley?  
Ashley: Yeah. Who is this?  
: It's Clay.  
Ashley: Oh. Hey!  
Clay: Hey. Umm, do you know where Spencer is?  
Ashley: (looks at Spencer) Ahh, yeah. She's right here with me. Why? Is there something wrong?  
Clay: Oh, no. It's just that, I tried to call her, but she didn't answer and I got a little worried.  
Ashley: Oh, I see. Well, she's okay.  
Clay: Alright. I guess I'll let you go then.  
Ashley: Okay, see you later.  
Clay: Later.

They hang up and Ashley looks at Spencer.

Spencer: Who was that?  
Ashley: Clay. He was worried because you weren't answering your phone.   
Spencer: Yeah. I put it on silent so it wouldn't disrupt us... like it always does.  
Ashley: (laughs) I should have done the same. (looks off to one side and deeply sighs) And now the mood is completely ruined.

Spencer giggled and then looked Ashley straight in the eyes.

Spencer: Not... completely.

Ashley took that as an invitation and slowly made her way to Spencer's lips.

Throughout their whole "session", the only things Ashley could think about were things that she shouldn't be thinking about. She thought of how soft Spencer's "under" skin would be and how many times she could get Spencer to say her name out loud. But as innocent as Spencer was, Ashley just couldn't corrupt her like that – at least, not yet.

The next day was Saturday.

After having the best night out with Ashley... which was pretty much every night Spencer spent with Ashley, she got a call from her around noon. 

Spencer: Hello?  
Ashley: Hey! It's Ashl --  
Spencer: I know who you are.  
Ashley: Oh.  
Spencer: So, what's up?  
Ashley: Well, I was going to ask you if you were doing anything tonight.   
Spencer: Well, Glen wanted me to meet this friend of his that he met at the hospital.  
Ashley: Glen's in the hospital?  
Spencer: No. He was bringing my mom lunch last Wednesday and he started talking to this guy. Supposedly, he plays basketball for a team up in Sacramento. (enthusiasm) College basketball!  
Ashley: Ooh. Sounds like too much testosterone for me.  
Spencer: (giggled) Well, do you have something better to do than go meet one of Glen's amazing friends? (she says this with sarcasm in her voice)   
Ashley: I'll let you be the judge of that. (pauses)  
Spencer: Okay. Shoot!  
Ashley: Well, I heard that this really cool indie-rock band is going to be playing live up in Pasadena and I just happen to have two tickets... right here in my cute little hand. (pauses) Survey, says?  
Spencer: (laughs) Okay, you've got me for the night.  
Ashley: Sweet! (giggles) So, I'll pick you up sometime around... 6:30?   
Spencer: 6:30 sounds perfect!  
Ashley: Great! Alright, I'll see you then, sweetie! sweetie? OMG!  
Spencer: sweetie? alright, i'll take it Okay, later.  
Ashley: Bye.

Ashley awkwardly hangs the phone up; leaving butterflies in her stomach. 

Ashley: (out loud to herself) Why am I so nervous? It's just Spencer. (sighs) But that's just it... it's Spencer.

Meanwhile, Spencer was busy getting ready for her night out with Ashley, when Glen came into her room.

Glen: Hey, Spence... are you almost ready?  
Spencer: Oh. Umm... about that. Ahh, I don't think I'm going with you tonight.   
Glen: (wrinkles his nose) Why?  
Spencer: Because -- I already had something planned.  
Glen: Like what? (closes his eyes and presses his lips together) And don't even tell me that it involves Ashley.  
Spencer: (turns around to face Glen) As a matter of fact, it does!

Glen sighs with disgust and turns around and starts walking towards the door.

Glen: (throws his hands dramatically up in the air) Ugh! Why can't you just -- you know, not be gay?  
Spencer: Oh yeah, Glen. I'm going to go right out and do that!  
Glen: Well why don't you?  
Spencer: Because, Glen. I am who I am and I'm not going to change. (grabs the side of the door and looks at Glen with a disgusted look) So get use to it!

With that said, Spencer violently slammed the door in Glen's face.

But, Glen is the kind of guy that won't take "no" for an answer. 

So, without respecting Spencer's feelings, he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

Glen: You have no idea what you're doing to yourself, Spencer!

On the other side of the door, Spencer was taking in the hurtful words that were coming out of her brother's mouth. How could he be so insensitive?

Spencer felt horrid for actually putting what Glen said into consideration. She felt as if she was betraying Ashley... kind of, not being honest with her feelings. But she was confident with the way she felt for Ashley; so, she didn't dwell on that subject for too long.

+6:32 pm+

Spencer was downstairs waiting for Ashley when she saw Madison's car quickly drive by; not once, but twice.

Spencer: (to herself) I wonder what she wants. (shrugs her shoulders) Oh well. 

Just then, she sees Ashley's car pull into her driveway.

She hastily makes her way to the car and hops right in.

Ashley: Hey!  
Spencer: Hey!  
Ashley: Was Madison just at your house?  
Spencer: No. Why?  
Ashley: Oh, I just saw her car drive by and I figured that she had come over.   
Spencer: Nope. Madison and Glen are officially broken up.  
Ashley: Ouch! How's Glen taking it?  
Spencer: Pretty well. Actually, I think he's the one that broke it off.   
Ashley: Are you serious? Why?  
Spencer: Well... you didn't hear this from me, but -- Madison thought she was pregnant.

Once Spencer told Ashley this, she just about crashed the car.

Ashley: What! (looks over at Spencer with bewilderment in her eyes) Madison thought she was -- pregnant?  
Spencer: Yeah! Remember that morning that I called you and asked you for a ride to school? I had been cleaning all morning... remember?  
Ashley: Umm... oh! That night that no one was home?  
Spencer: Yeah, that's it.  
Ashley: Okay, what about it?  
Spencer: Well, when I came home that night, Madison was in my house -- all alone.  
Ashley: What a weird-o! (growls) And she has the nerve to call me a 'freak'?   
Spencer: Yeah, anyway. I asked her why she was in my house... especially when no one else was in it. Well, she started crying and she ended up blurting out to me that she thought she was pregnant. (widens her eyes) Crazy, huh?  
Ashley: What's crazy? Your brother, for actually going that far with her? Or Madison, for going that far with your brother? Or do you mean that the whole situation is crazy?  
Spencer: Ahh… I think I was probably meaning all three situations. (laughs)   
Ashley: (laughs, too) That's what I thought.

They both share a moment of laughter before Spencer decided to change the subject.

Spencer: So, are we almost there?  
Ashley: Umm... I think we're about 45 minutes away. I could be wrong, though.   
Spencer: I don't care, (grabs Ashley's right hand and gently rubs the back of it with her left thumb) as long as I'm with you... I could care less.   
Ashley: (gives Spencer a really sexy look) Then why did you ask how much longer it would be?  
Spencer: (stops rubbing Ashley's hand) I don't know. I guess just to make conversation. (pauses and looks at Ashley) Was I wrong to do that?   
Ashley: (giggled only once) Of course, not.

Then, Ashley slowly let go of Spencer's left hand and pushed the Seek button on her stereo system.

Ashley: Here, let's listen to this mix CD I made last night.  
Spencer: (looks at Ashley confused) Alright. (pauses and pulls her left hand back into her other one) Who is it?  
Ashley: It's a little preview of the band we'll be hearing tonight. (laughs) The CD only has four songs, but... whatever. (shrugs her shoulders)   
Spencer: Oh, okay.

They listen to the first two songs and then Spencer finally noticed how every minute, or so... Ashley would check her cell phone. As if she was expecting someone to call or send her a message.

Spencer: Who are you looking out for?  
Ashley: (glances over at Spencer and then turns down the volume) What?


	35. Chapter 35

Spencer: Well, I just noticed how you look at your phone like every ten seconds. I just figured that you were waiting for someone to call.   
Ashley: (puts her phone between her legs) Actually... I -- kind of am.   
Spencer: Who?  
Ashley: Just a friend. (only shrugged her right shoulder) No one important. 

Spencer gave Ashley "the look". Ever since the girls met, Ashley always said that Spencer put out a "look". The look consisted of: Spencer's head cocking to one side, narrowing of the eyes, slightly open mouth and looking at her... without blinking. 

Ashley: Come on, Spence. Don't even give me (air-quotes) 'the look'.   
Spencer: (looks away and sighs) Okay, okay. (pauses and sighs again) So, are we there yet? (laughs really loud)  
Ashley: Spencer... we'll be there when I turn off the car, okay? (laughs, too)  
Spencer: (giggles and drags out her last word of the conversation) Alright. 

About twenty-five minutes later, Ashley pulls into a very small, very crowded parking lot full of indie-rock head-bangers.

Spencer: Whoa! (looks down at what she's wearing) I feel a little... over-dressed.  
Ashley: Spencer, you look -- amazing! Honestly.

Ashley gives Spencer a sweet smile and then adds:

Ashley: I mean, look around you... all the people here are head-bangers who wear dirty clothes.  
Spencer: Yeah, you're probably right.  
Ashley: Oh, I'm sure I am. (laughs)

Spencer, of course, laughed too and then nervously undid her seatbelt. 

Ashley: (breaths heavily) Are you ready?  
Spencer: (breaths silently) Yeah, I'm ready.  
Ashley: Alright, let's go!

**+ABOUT 30 MINUTES INTO THE CONCERT**+

Spencer and Ashley are having a great time listening to the raw-punk music and just being together.

Then, Spencer notices that Ashley has stopped swaying back and forth to the music and is now glaring down at the screen on her phone.

Spencer decided to not interrupt Ashley's actions, but to "observe" them.

She sees Ashley's eyes darting from left to right (reading something) and then Ashley looks up from her phone and quickly moves her head to the right... obviously, she was looking for someone.

At this point, Spencer wanted to ask her 'what she was looking at', but decided to just keep observing.

She then saw Ashley get the biggest smile on her face and then she looked over at Spencer and went up to her.

Ashley: Come on, (grabs Spencer's left arm) I want you to meet someone. 

Ashley led Spencer over towards the bar and then Spencer saw who Ashley was looking at.

It was a tall, blonde with bright green eyes. She was wearing a white mini-skirt with a bright pink cami. Her hair was long and straight and she had side-swept bangs; going from left to right.

Spencer couldn't help but be amazed by this beautiful girl.

Ashley: Spencer, this is Melany... my cousin!

Just as Ashley ended her sentence, Melany put out her hand for Spencer to shake it.

Spencer took a hold of Melany's hand and noticed that it was a lot softer than Ashley's.

Melany: Hi! I've heard so much about you. You seem like the worlds greatest!   
Spencer: ... (she blinks only once)  
Ashley: (looking from Melany to Spencer and then noticing how speechless Spencer has become) Ahh, Spencer? Are -- you okay?

Spencer snapped back to reality and then realized that she still had a hold of Melany's hand. She hastily lets of the other blonde's hand and folded her own arms: left over right.

Spencer: Yeah, Ashley... I'm -- great. (fake smiles)  
Ashley: (narrows her eyes) Okay, just checking. (looks at Melany and giggles) Sometimes she gets like that.  
Melany: Oh, I understand.

Ashley looks away for just a few seconds and in that matter of time, Melany gives Spencer the most mysterious glance. Ashley turns back around to both of the girls.

Ashley: So, are we ready to bust this joint?  
Melany: Of course!  
Spencer: (confused) Wait, we're not staying for the rest of the show?  
Ashley: Well, I had an idea that --

Melany cuts Ashley off.

Melany: Actually,**_ I_** had the idea, that**_ I_** was going to take (puts her arm around Ashley) my favorite cousin and her bestest friend out to dinner. My treat. (smiles very sweetly at Spencer) What do you say, babe? Are you up for it?  
Ashley: _babe? i hope she's not hitting on her_  
Spencer: _babe? how come it sounds so sexy when she says it?_ Umm... (not looking at Ashley; she's only focusing on Melany's eyes) how could I resist? (nervously smiles)  
Melany: Alright, then. (gets in the middle of Ashley and Spencer and puts out her elbows; meaning for them to take a hold of them with their arms) We're outie!  
Ashley: (laughs) 'Outie'? (chuckles) You're such a valley-girl! _... who better not be coming on to Spencer! __  
_Melany: (giggles and looks at Spencer) She knows me too well.

Just then, Melany's hand brushes up against Spencer's left lower side and Spencer immediately jumps back.

Melany: Oh. Sorry, hon. (gives her a look like, "no, I'm not sorry")   
Spencer: Oh, no. It's okay. It just... tickled, that's all.  
Ashley: _... 'it just tickled'? what the hell is going on over there_? Alright, so -- let's go.

Ashley then takes a few steps towards the exit, forming a train-like linkage between the three of them.

**+LOCAL RESTARAUNT+**

The trio made their way through the crowd of people and took a booth seat next to a framed electric guitar signed by Jimi Hendrix.

Melany: I just love this place! (looks directly at Spencer)

Melany has the biggest smile on her face and Spencer can't decide on whether it's really because of the restaurant or if it has anything to do with her.

Melany: Actually -- (points her index finger at Ashley) you know what?   
Ashley: What?  
Melany: I think they have an acoustic signed by your dad, Ashie. (her voice kind of squeaked when she said "Ashie")  
Ashley: Oh, really? (looks around the room) I wonder which one it is.   
Melany: I think... (gets up and goes over to a shiny, black acoustic guitar in a nice, cleaned case)... I think it's this one!

She waves her right hand; motioning for the girls to come over to where she is.

They reach the spot that Melany is at and Ashley reads her father's signature... to herself.

**+SIGNATURE+**

_To anyone who has ever had a dream to be great, don't be afraid to wake up and make it happen. In loving memory of my daughter, Ashley. ___

_Purple Venom_

Once Ashley was done reading, she backed up and moved a piece of her bang behind her ear. She looks at Spencer all teary-eyed and then took one big sigh and turned to head back to their table.

Spencer looked at Melany, who was of course, already looking at her. 

Spencer: Ashley sure does hate the subject of her dad, huh?  
Melany: Yeah, well... we all have our soft spots. (slowly blinks)

All Spencer could do was give Melany a little head bob and then she made her way back to their booth; with Melany following closely behind her.

The two of them took their seats and nothing more was said about that scene.

After dinner, the three of them decide to go to Gray and just... hang out. Ashley wanted to reminisce with Melany about "the old times" and Melany wanted to "mingle" with Spencer.

**+GRAY+**

DJ Drake: A'ight, party people! Let's get the music crankin'! (he puts some loud, fast music on) Get crunk!

Spencer, Ashley and Melany are now in the middle of the dance floor, showing off their dancing skills.

Spencer: (to Melany) Call me a 'white-girl', but... what's crunk?

Melany laughed, stopped dancing and then looked at Spencer with a mischievous little grin.

Melany: Getting crunk is... (grabs a hold of Spencer's hips and thrusts her hips, up against Spencer's) this!

All of a sudden, Melany starts dancing really close, really "dirty" with Spencer.

Ashley just happened to catch a glimpse of Melany's blonde hair whip around, but she couldn't see who she was dancing with. Actually, Ashley didn't really care who Melany was dancing with -- she just wanted to know where Spencer had gone to.

Ashley walked up behind Melany and tapped her on the shoulder.

Ashley: Hey, Mel... do you know where --

Melany turned around; revealing who she was dancing with.


	36. Chapter 36

Spencer's face looked as if she had just seen a ghost.

Ashley cocked her head to one side and gave Spencer the most hurtful look possible.

Ashley: (shakes her head and rolls her eyes) Never mind.

Ashley quickly turns around and heads towards the bathroom.

Spencer took a step around Melany, but Melany put her arm out; in order to stop Spencer from going.

Melany: No, don't go!  
Spencer: Look, (talking over the music) I have to go to her!  
Melany: No! If there's one thing I know, it's Ashley. (rolls her eyes) She gets these little (air-quotes) 'attention power-strikes' and she throws herself pity parties.  
Spencer: (looks to the right) Well, I just -- I_ need_ to go see if she's okay.  
Melany: (narrows her eyes) Are you and Ashley... you know, (air-quotes) 'together'?  
Spencer: (shrugs) I... I guess you could say that! But, I have to go see if we still are, at the moment.  
Melany: (moves her head: up and down) Oh, man! That explains it. (moves over to Spencer and puts her left hand on Spencer's right shoulder) Spencer, please tell my cousin that... that I thought you were _alone_. Tell her, I'm really sorry. (puts her hand on her forehead) I'm always doing this.  
Spencer: _'I'm always doing this'? so, this has happened more than once?_ Okay, (turns around) I'll try.

Spencer takes off in a sprint-like motion towards the bathrooms.

She busts through the door and looks under every other stall; in search of Ashley familiar feet.

Spencer: Ashley? (looks under the third stall) Ashley?

Suddenly, the second stall door opens up and this short brunette girl walks out, looks Spencer up and down and then points at her.

Girl: Hey, chick... quit yelling! And by the way, I don't think your little (air-quotes) 'girlfriend' is in here.

Spencer was too upset and nervous to use her manners.

Spencer: (mocking her) _Hey, chick_... why don't you just shut the hell up! (saying it as a statement; not as a question)  
Girl: Jeez, sorry! I was just playing around. (rolls her eyes) Man, you blonde girls are so temperamental.

She gives Spencer a catty "pssff" and then exits the bathroom. 

Spencer just shook that girl's comment off and went back to her search for Ashley.

She made her way to the very back stall (the handicapped one) and saw a pair of beige, jeweled sandals and evenly tanned legs.

She stopped, hesitated and then proceeded to speak.

Spencer: (gravelly voice) Ashley?  
Ashley: (sniffs) What do you want?  
Spencer: (leans back against the wall in front of the stall) I want to know if you're okay. You -- are okay, aren't you?  
Ashley: (sarcastically laughs) Yeah, Spencer... I'm perfectly okay with my girlfriend dirty dancing with my closest cousin. (sniffs) Yeah, that is alright with me.  
Spencer: (sighs and walks up to the stall door; she leans on it) Ash, Melany said that she didn't know that you and I were close, like that. She said she was extremely sorry.

Ashley then opens the door, looks at Spencer with mascara all over her face and stares intensively at her.

Ashley: I'm not that upset with Melany. (blinks)  
Spencer: So, you've thrown all this on me?  
Ashley: (gets frown lines on her forehead) See, I understand the fact that Melany didn't know any better, (pauses) but you did know! (widens her eyes) And you still did it, Spencer!  
Spencer: I'm sorry, Ashley! I just... wanted to dance. (puts out her left hand; as if she were holding a tray or something) And, she just happened to be the first one that started dancing with me.  
Ashley: (raises her eyebrows sharply) Yeah well, you can just dance with her all night... I don't care!

She walks around Spencer and opens the door and leaves Spencer, by herself, in a bathroom... alone

As Ashley's trying to exit the whole "club" scene, she is abruptly stopped by her cousin.

Melany: (puts out her arm; stopping Ashley) Ashie, where are you going?   
Ashley: Away, Mel. (pushes through her) Now leave me alone.

Ashley takes a few more steps away from Melany and then turns around; slowly.

Ashley: Can you just take care of Spencer for me?  
Melany: (frowns) Of course, but -- why can't you?  
Ashley: (sighs) It's personal. Look, can you just make sure that she gets home, please?  
Melany: Yeah, sure.

Without saying "thank you", Ashley goes back to what she was doing before; leaving.

Melany turned and looked at the bathroom, as if trying to see through the walls. She took a few steps towards it, when all of a sudden, Spencer weakly opened the door, and looked as if a tsunami had just hit her. 

Her make-up was running, her eyes were all puffy, her hair was a little frizzy and she had about ten Kleenexes in her hands.

Melany calmly went up to Spencer and just looked sympathetically at her. 

Melany: Are you okay, Spencer?  
Spencer: (shakes her head) Not really. (pauses) Is Ashley still here?  
Melany: No, she just left. She told me to take you home.

Spencer's eyes became very glass-like and at that moment in time, she was the most vulnerable.

Melany: So, why don't I take you home?  
Spencer: (sniffs) Okay.

Melany puts her arm strategically around Spencer's neck and guides her out of the club.

**+THE NEXT DAY+**

Spencer wanted to call Ashley so badly, that it literally made her sick. She woke up with a sore throat and a runny nose. She wanted, more than anything, to tell Ashley how sorry she was, but she thought about that situation for the longest time and came to the conclusion that the two of them needed a little bit of time apart – just a little. 

Spencer: (out loud to herself) How come Ashley can flirt and dance crazy with any girl... but, I can't? (shakes her head) I don't understand that. 

Meanwhile, Ashley was at her house, mumbling under her breath.

Ashley: (to herself) I'm still trying to figure out how Spencer could do something like that to me. I mean, I thought --

All of a sudden, Ashley's cell phone rang.

Her heart skipped a beat, because she thought that it could possibly be Spencer. But, when she looked at the Caller ID, it wasn't Spencer... not even close.


	37. Chapter 37

Ashley picked up her ringing phone and cautiously put the receiver to her ear.

Ashley: Hello?  
: Hey, Ashley!  
Ashley: (hesitantly) Hey… Nikki?  
Nikki: The one and only. Wow! I haven't talked to you in like... _forever._   
Ashley: Yeah, (repeating Nikki's tone)_ forever_.  
Nikki: So, how have you been?  
Ashley: Oh well, I've** been**. Does that count?  
Nikki: Anything counts with you, Ashley.

The way Nikki said that, it made Ashley get chills down her spine. 

Ashley: Okay, well... thanks for calling.  
Nikki: No, no, no! You can't just let me go like this.  
Ashley: Why not?  
Nikki: Because... I think I still love you, Ash.  
Ashley: Nikki, look. We had our thing, it didn't work out... so, get over it! 

Just then, Ashley hung up the phone and all Nikki heard was a dial-tone. 

Once Ashley hung up her phone, she shook her head from side-to-side. 

Ashley: (to herself) That is one psycho girl! (shakes her head again) I knew I shouldn't have gotten involved.

With that said, she moves over to her bed and goes back to her self-loathing phase.

**+MONDAY+ ****  
**  
After a good/depressing weekend, the two girls had to return to school, for an even more good/depressing 1st day back.

As Ashley is walking to her locker, she spots Spencer sitting at one of the lunch tables; eating a breakfast burrito and sipping on an apple juice.

Ashley: _why does she have to be so beautiful?_

Her stomach did a quick churn when she saw Spencer's head sharply turn in her direction.

Spencer spotted Ashley, as well and took a good, long look at her.

Ashley immediately locked her eyes with Spencer's and couldn't help but slightly smile.

Just then, Spencer picked up her trash and moved towards the trashcan. Once she threw away her trash, she made her way over to the still slightly smiling Ashley.

Spencer finally made it over to where Ashley was and just stood there; looking at her.

Ashley looked down at the ground, all of a sudden, she became a very shy girl.

Spencer: (puts her head down, too) Ashley, I'm sorry.

Ashley looked up at the radiant blonde.

Ashley: _what do I do? I don't want to sound mean, but -- _You should be. _okay... that was so mean!_  
Spencer: (surprised) Well, I just wanted to say -- sorry.

Spencer turns around and is about to walk away, when Ashley sticks out her hand and places it on Spencer's left shoulder.

Ashley: Wait!

Spencer turns back around to Ashley.

Spencer: What?  
Ashley: Spencer, I'm sorry. That came out all wrong. I just -- (pauses)   
Spencer: You just... what?  
Ashley: (looks Spencer in the eyes) You really hurt me, Spencer.  
Spencer: (sighs) I know. (closes her eyes and shakes her head) And, I don't even know why I did it.  
Ashley: Well, my cousin does have that affect on people. (laughs)  
Spencer: (nervously laughs) Yeah. (pauses) So, are you okay?  
Ashley: (waves her right hand across her face) Oh, yeah. I'm fine. (takes a deep breath) Are -- you, okay?  
Spencer: Yeah. (sighs) It's just -- it made me feel really bad. But, basically... I'm okay.  
Ashley: (shakes her head) Good. (looks Spencer in the eyes and slowly comes up to her) So... are -- _we_ -- still good?  
Spencer: (slowly blinks) I --  
Ashley: Because, I definitely am, so...

Spencer let out a little giggle and then said the best sentence Ashley had ever heard.

Spencer: Well, I definitely am, too! (softly laughs)

Ashley didn't feel the need to respond. She just took it upon herself to grab a hold of Spencer's hand and gently nudge her elbow into Spencer's side.

Spencer decided not to say anything either; she just went with Ashley's flow. 

Why put up a fight against Ashley?  
It's not like she stood a chance.

The rest of the day went smoothly ... that is, until a certain Carlin came and checked Spencer out of school during her third hour English class.

**I know – it's not one of my longest updates, but – an update is an update, right? Read and reply, please!**


	38. Chapter 38

**+SPENCER'S 3RD HOUR CLASSROOM+ ****  
**  
As Spencer's English teacher is telling them all about the wonderful world of Prepositions, the office secretary comes over the room's intercom.

Secretary: Mrs. Martin, will you please allow Spencer Carlin to come to the office to be checked out?  
Mrs. Martin: Of course. (looks at Spencer and points towards the door) Miss Carlin?

Spencer takes her teacher's hint by gathering her things and she makes her way through the door and down the hall to the office.

Once she walks through the office doors, she sees her mother awkwardly standing there with nothing but her purse.

Spencer: (surprised) Mom... what are you doing her --

Paula rudely cuts Spencer off and grabs her by the forearm and leads her through the doors.

Now in the hallway on their way to the parking lot, Spencer is struggling to get loose from her mother's grip.

Spencer: Mom, jeez! Let me go --  
Paula: Spencer... (chuckles) I have some (looks off to the side) really good news.  
Spencer: (fixes her shirt's sleeve) Really?

Paula simply shakes her head: up and down.

They reach their car and they both simultaneously get in and go back to their conversation.

Spencer: So, what's the (air-quotes) 'really good news'?  
Paula: You know how we've been talking about 'the-Ohio-days'?  
Spencer: (hesitantly) _uh-oh!_ Yeah.  
Paula: Well, I've been thinking...  
Spencer: (under her breath) This can't be good.  
Paula: ... and, I bought the family a couple of tickets back to Ohio. (smiles big)

All of a sudden, Spencer's stomach dropped and all she could think about was Ashley.

Spencer: (shaking her head) What? When?  
Paula: This Friday. Since you kids are out of school until that next Wednesday, I figured that it seemed -- (pauses and smirks) I don't know, rather... (taking her time by picking her words carefully) picturesque!  
Spencer: _picturesque? no picture is perfect without Ashley!_ But -- what about my friends?  
Paula: (frowns) You mean, what about Ashley?  
Spencer: Well... actually, yeah. But, I mean like, Aiden and -- _jeez, I don't have that many friends, do I? _  
Paula: Look, Spencer. I'm sure that you can live a couple of days without Ashley --  
Spencer: _oh, yeah right_  
Paula: In fact, (points her index finger) I think it'll be good for you.   
Spencer: (sarcastically laughs) Oh? And how do you figure that?

Paula: Well, all your **_old friends_** are in Ohio and it'll be good for you to remember where you came from.

The way Paula said "old friends" made Spencer think that that was just a cover-up. Like, instead of her saying "your straight friends", she could just simply say "old friends" and call it a day. But Spencer had a good ear and was always able to catch her mother's innuendos.

Spencer: (repeating her mother) 'Remember where I came from'? -- Mom, we've only been in L.A. for like... not even a whole school year. (closes her eyes and moves a piece of stray blonde hair behind her ear) You make it sound like I've completely changed and you want me to go back to the way I use to be. (looks at her mom like, "Is that it?")  
Paula: (shrugs) Well, level with me here, Spencer. Ever since we've moved here, you've been really... aggressive. And you spend all your free-time with that Ashley girl.  
Spencer: (thinking about her mom's new interest) Oh, so... I can't spend time with one of my friends, but you can with your Ben-guy?

Paula got a befuddled expression on her face and she gave Spencer one of those mean-motherly looks.

Paula: (shakes her head) We're not talking about this right now.  
Spencer: Why? Because you know that you've just been called out?  
Paula: (raising the tone in her voice) That's enough, Spencer! We're going to Ohio -- and that's final!

Spencer was now out of energy to fight back, so she just dramatically threw her back to the seat and hypnotically looked out the rolled down window.

Once home, Spencer hastily ran upstairs and childishly slammed her door. 

She got to her phone and punched Ashley's number into the receiver. 

Ashley: Hello?  
Spencer: (depressing tone) Hey, Ash.  
Ashley: Spence... what's wrong?  
Spencer: Well, my mom just bombarded me with some -- pretty retarded news.   
Ashley: How retarded?

Spencer: Really retarded. She said that Friday, my family and I are going back to Ohio --  
Ashley: Please tell me you're coming back?  
Spencer: Yeah... on Wednesday.  
Ashley: (sighs with relief) Good.  
Spencer: Yeah.  
Ashley: Why does your mom want to go back to Ohio? Does she want to catch up with some relatives, or something?  
Spencer: I'm not sure. But, she said that I need to get back in touch with where I came from.  
Ashley: What the hell does that mean?  
Spencer: Who knows? All I know is that... I'm really going to miss you.   
Ashley: _why does she have to be so great?_ Well, I think it's pretty safe to say that, me missing you is going to have to be the understatement of the year.  
Spencer: (laughs softly) Well, it'll only be for like six days.  
Ashley: (laughs only once) Six days of pure torture.  
Spencer: You're so dramatic, Davies.  
Ashley: Well, I learn from the best!  
Spencer: (gasps) You're so mean!  
Ashley: (giggles) Okay, okay. I'm sorry. (pauses) So, what are your Ohio friends like?  
Spencer: Well, they're a little less... um, out there.  
Ashley: So -- are they all farm kids?  
Spencer: (laughs) No. Not all of them. Most of them live in the town area.   
Ashley: Where did you live?  
Spencer: I lived like, right off the separating line.  
Ashley: What's the separating line?  
Spencer: The separating line is the line that divides the town houses from the ranch houses.  
Ashley: Oh, I see.  
Spencer: (sighs) I wish you could come with me.  
Ashley: (chuckles) Now don't go putting those kind of ideas in your head.   
Spencer: (confused) Why not?

Ashley: Because. It's like... wishing for a million dollars. (pauses) It's pointless.  
Spencer: Why is wanting you around pointless?  
Ashley: It's not. It's just -- you wishing for me to be around you with your family there, is just... pointless. It's just a waste of time to be thinking like that.  
Spencer: Well, I'm sorry that I care about you so much, Ashley! (almost yelling)  
Ashley: Come on, Spence. Don't be mad. I'm just... being realistic.  
Spencer: So, what? Even if you could go -- would you?  
Ashley: Of course I would, Spencer. But, with your family... everyone compares me to Satan.  
Spencer: That's not true.  
Ashley: Admit it, Spence. Everyone except for you, your dad and Clay, hates me.  
Spencer: But, all that's left is my mom and Glen. And -- who cares what they think?  
Ashley: (raising her voice) I do!  
Spencer: Why?  
Ashley: I don't know, Spencer. I just... do!  
Spencer: Okay. (trying to calm her down) Sorry.  
Ashley: No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for -- setting fire to your wishes. (pauses and sighs) I promise I won't do it, again.  
Spencer: It's okay, Ashley. I guess I was just -- thinking out loud.  
Ashley: Well, I wish I could come, too.  
Spencer: At least it's only for a couple of days. I'm sure we can manage.   
Ashley: (sighs) It'll be hell, but... I think I'll live.  
Spencer: (smiles to herself) Me too.

**+BACKGROUND NOISE AT SPENCER'S HOUSE+**

Ashley can faintly hear Spencer's door loudly open and she can also hear Paula saying something muffled to Spencer.

Paula: (muffled and distant sounding) Spencer, who are you talking to?   
Spencer: (talking away from the phone) Umm, who wants to know?

Ashley quietly giggles to herself -- wondering when Spencer became so... assertive.

Paula: Me, Spencer! You know, your mother.  
Spencer: Oh, I see. Well, I'm talking to the one person who is forbidden in this house.  
Paula: Hmm... well, tell _her_ that it's time for you to go.  
Spencer: But, that would be a lie. And, I don't lie to Ashley.  
Paula: Oh? But, you'll regretfully lie to me?  
Spencer: Well... if the shoe fits -- (pauses; letting her mother's mind fill in the rest of the age-old saying)  
Paula: (shakes her head: up and down, with much fury) Okay, then. If you still want to be a member of this family, then dinner will be ready in ten.  
Spencer: Okay.

Spencer gets back on the other end of the phone, after her mother leaves the room.

Spencer: (huffs) Okay, I'm back. Sorry.  
Ashley: Don't be sorry. That was amazing, Spence. Who knew our own little Spencer Carlin could use her words for evil? (laughs)  
Spencer: (chuckles only once) It was bound to happen sooner or later. (pauses to catch her breath) I'm just tired of her always telling me what to do.  
Ashley: Yeah. Well, I'd better go... I've actually decided to do my homework for the week.  
Spencer: (gasps) Are you serious? Ashley Davies – (gasps again) -- doing homework?  
Ashley: Yes, it's true!  
Spencer: Okay, then. I guess I can go play the 'sweet daughter' card at the dinner table.  
Ashley: (laughs) Have fun!  
Spencer: Oh, it'll be a blast! (laughs) Bye.  
Ashley: Later.

They both hang up; with only one going to do what they said they would.


	39. Chapter 39

With the thought of actually doing her horrible homework, Ashley made her way to the kitchen; in search of a box of macaroni and cheese. 

Ashley: (out loud to herself) Where is it? I know I put it right -- Oh! Here it is! (looks at the area around her) Wait, why am I talking to myself? The only people who talk to themselves are: hobos and psychos... and --

Just then, her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her doorbell ringing.

Annoyed by the cheerful chiming sound of it, she made her way to the front double doors to answer it.

She looked through the peep-hole and let out an annoyed sigh. 

Meanwhile, with the thought of the Dinner from Hell still on Spencer's mind, she made her way down the hall; to Clay's room.

She cautiously knocked on his door and he suddenly opened it. 

Surprised, she took a few steps back and looked at him with narrow eyes.

Clay: What's up, Spence?  
Spencer: (points past him; towards his room) Let's talk in there.

She walked past him and he closed the door behind them.

Clay: This -- seems serious.  
Spencer: Well, it's not... really.  
Clay: Okay, then. What is it?  
Spencer: (sighs) Clay, I don't want to go to dinner tonight.  
Clay: So, don't go. What's the big deal?  
Spencer: Can you just tell the parentals that --  
Clay: Oh, about that. (pauses and scratches his head)  
Spencer: What, about what?  
Clay: It's just mom tonight.  
Spencer: (wrinkles her nose) Why? Where's dad?  
Clay: Well, he finally got the word about mom's random trip back to Ohio and she -- (sighs)  
Spencer: What'd mom do this time? (sounding annoyed)  
Clay: She didn't buy dad a ticket. In fact, she didn't even offer him the chance to go.

Immediately, Spencer got the look of a soldier whose best-friend just got shot while in battle.

Spencer: How could she do that to him?

All Clay could do was shrug his shoulders.  
And all Spencer could do was keep from letting out a big sigh and the massive tears that follow it.

Suddenly, she sprang to her feet and left Clay in a spaced-out daze.

Back at Ashley's house, she was sitting on her leather couch with a bowl of Mac and Cheese and a ten-pound Chemistry Lab text book on her lap. 

Ashley: (in between chews) Okay, so -- (swallows) this little squiggly line goes in between these two foreign words?

She puts another heeping spoonful of noodles into her mouth and then swallows them almost immediately after their entrance.

Ashley: And -- (points at her book) this equal sign goes in front of the third foreign word? (deeply sighs) Ugh! I hate this crap!

She violently closes the book; making the sound echo all through the room.

Just then, Ashley's cell phone rings.

Ashley: Hello?  
Spencer: Ashley? It's Spencer. Can you please come pick me up?  
Ashley: Sure. Are you okay?  
Spencer: Yeah, but -- I'm about to do something gutsie and I'm going to need a getaway car.  
Ashley: (laughs) Okay, Carlin. I'll just be coasting in the driveway.   
Spencer: Alright, bye.  
Ashley: Bye.

Ashley shakes her head and then lets out a slight chuckle.

Ashley: (to herself) Oh, Spencer Carlin -- you slay me.

With that said, she grabbed her keys and headed out the front door.

**+SPENCER'S HOUSE+**

As Spencer stomps her way down the stairs, she enters the kitchen; in search of her mother.

She spots her and like a wild animal, she focuses on her target... and then charges.

Paula: (not even noticing Spencer's attitude) Spencer, hand me that plate and --  
Spencer: Mom, how can you be such a bitch?

Paula was beyond stunned. Her little girl just called her a horrid name. 

Paula: Excuse me?  
Spencer: You heard me. How can you be so heartless towards dad?  
Paula: Oh, so you think you've got this all figured out, huh? You've put me in the place of the bad guy and your father's in the position of always getting hurt. Is that right?  
Spencer: That's how I see it. (raises her eyebrows)  
Paula: Well, then you're not seeing the whole picture.

Paula walks past Spencer; in hopes of this conversation coming to an end. 

Spencer: What does that mean?  
Paula: It's just -- (pauses) I am **_not_** having this conversation with you, Spencer!  
Spencer: Well, you said that I'm not seeing the whole picture, so... open my eyes! Tell me how it really is. (saying it almost in a teasing tone)   
Paula: No, Spencer!  
Spencer: Why not?  
Paula: Because... we're getting a divorce.

Spencer was stunned and, in a result to that, she let out a sigh to show her mother how surprised she was; without using her words.

Paula: Don't act so surprised. I'm sure you probably saw it coming.   
Spencer: (narrows her eyes) How can you be so calm about this? (almost yelling)  
Paula: Spencer, just -- shut up! I **_don't_** want to talk anymore about this.  
Spencer: (childishly) Fine!

She turned around and headed out the front door.

She made her way outside, only to find Ashley not there.

Spencer: (still upset) Ugh! (stomps her foot) Where is she?

She was about to pull her cell phone out when she saw Ashley's lightless car slowly pull into her driveway.

Spencer gets in the car.

Spencer: Why are your lights off?  
Ashley: Well, you said that you needed a getaway car. How much fun can it be to actually be able to see your getaway car get away? (shakes her head) Not much fun, huh?  
Spencer: (closes her eyes) I guess not.  
Ashley: So, what was the (air-quotes) 'gutsie' thing you did?  
Spencer: (sighs) I pretty much told my mom off.  
Ashley: (dramatically gasps) You mean, sweet little Spencer Carlin -- (gasps dramatically again) told her mommy to go shove it?  
Spencer: That's right.  
Ashley: What'd she do to you to deserve such brutal verbal abuse?  
Spencer: Well, besides the fact of being an evil dictator -- she didn't even tell my dad about going back to Ohio.  
Ashley: (widens her eyes) Are you serious?  
Spencer: Yes! Can you believe that?  
Ashley: Honestly... yeah, I can.  
Spencer: Well, -- that's why I told her off.  
Ashley: Wow... I must say, I am indeed impressed! I didn't think you had it in you. (smiles real big)  
Spencer: (sheepishly smiles) Thanks. It was bound to come out sooner or later. 

Spencer notices that Ashley has a different twinkle in her eye.

Spencer: What's up with you tonight?  
Ashley: (turns down the radio) What do you mean?  
Spencer: I don't know. You just seem -- happier than usual.  
Ashley: Well, I'm here with you, aren't I?  
Spencer: (smiles) Yeah, but -- did something else good happen to you tonight?   
Ashley: Well... (trails off)  
Spencer: What?  
Ashley: I wouldn't really put it in the (air-quotes) 'Good Category'.   
Spencer: Then, what category would you put it in?  
Ashley: Umm... bizarre.  
Spencer: Why? What happened?


	40. Chapter 40

Ashley: Well, while I was attempting my homework... I had a little visit from a certain someone.  
Spencer: (narrows her eyes and cocks her head to one side) Who was it?   
Ashley: Dave.

Spencer thinks hard; creating wrinkles on her forehead and nose.

Ashley: Don't you remember who Dave is?  
Spencer: Umm... obviously not.  
Ashley: (chuckles) He was the waiter at that restaraunt that your dad took us to. He was the really jerky one who totally made a scene. (sees how confused Spencer is) He was my mom's ex-boy toy.  
Spencer: Oh, okay! I remember now. (thinks hard again) What was he doing at your house?  
Ashley: He was apologizing. (slightly laughs) Can you believe the nerve of that guy?

All Spencer could do was chuckle and give Ashley one of her best smiles. 

Ashley: Okay, I guess it was one of those moments where you had to be there.   
Spencer: (giggles) I guess so.

Just then, there was an awkward silence that took place.

Ashley: So, where to now, babe?  
Spencer: babe... I love it when she calls me that! Well, I definitely **don't** want to go back home and -- I did bring my backpack. So... (trails off)  
Ashley: Is Spencer trying to tell me something?  
Spencer: If it's okay.  
Ashley: (laughs) Of course, it is! Spencer, you're always welcome in my house.

Spencer then placed her left hand on top of Ashley's right and intertwined her fingers with the brunette's.

Ashley looked away from the road to give Spencer a real sexy glance.

Just then, Spencer surprised Ashley with a full on lip-lock.

With the car still in motion, Ashley had to pry herself away from Spencer's absolutely wanted lips to keep them from dying.

Ashley: (not loud, but not meaning to say it) Wow...

Spencer didn't feel the need to respond, she just kept that sly smile on her face.

Once at Ashley's house, the two girls made their way into the kitchen to finish off Ashley's macaroni and cheese.

Spencer: (in between chews) Wow! Ash, you made this?  
Ashley: Well, (swallows) it was that Easy Mac stuff. All you have to do is put the water in the bowl. (laughs) Not that much to it!  
Spencer: (laughs) Well, it's still good.  
Ashley: Good. I'm glad it is.

Spencer gave Ashley a sweet, welcoming smile and then put down her bowl and stood up.

Ashley: (swallows) Where are you going?  
Spencer: (shrugged only her left shoulder) I don't know... why don't you follow me and -- find out.

Spencer made that sentence sound so sexy that it almost made Ashley choke on her last spoonful of noodles.

Ashley decided to give Spencer a ten second head start before she got up and quickly followed Spencer upstairs.

Ashley: (walking around the corner of her bedroom doorway) Spence?

She turned the corner, completely and saw Spencer standing in the middle of the floor; looking all shy and quiet.

Ashley walked up to her and gingerly placed her hands on Spencer's hips.

Ashley: So, your little plan worked.

Spencer: And, I knew it would. (winked her left eye)

Ashley: Wow, you can wink. (raises her eyebrows) That's impressive.

Spencer: (cocks her head to one side and smiles) I can also do something else that's impressive.

Now, Spencer had Ashley's full attention and Ashley couldn't help but be peeked.

This had been the climax of both of their nights and they weren't going to just let it slip away.

Ashley: Really? (cocks one eyebrow) Can… I have an – example of what you can also do?

Spencer: (giggles) I thought you'd never ask.

With that said, Ashley moved her head into Spencer's and connected her lips with the blonde's.

The kiss started to intensify and for some odd reason, Ashley pulled away and Spencer put a frown on her face.

Spencer: What's wrong?

Ashley: Umm… hold on a second, okay?

Spencer: (really confused) Okay.

Ashley let go of Spencer and left her room.

A few minutes later, she came back into the room; breathing rather deeply.

Spencer: Where'd you go?

Ashley: Oh, (waves her hand in front of her face; as if a bad smell just entered her nose) I forgot to shut the drive-way gate.

Spencer: And, you couldn't have waited until later to shut it?

Ashley: (using her defensive tone of voice) Hey – _I _was trying to keep _us_ from getting killed. Is that okay with you? (smirks)

Spencer: Yes, it is! (laughs) Okay, okay – (puts her left hand in Ashley's right) – now, where were we?

Ashley: (giggles) I think we were right… about – (kisses her really lightly) here.

Ashley leaned in to kiss Spencer again. She then felt Spencer nudge her backwards; she obeyed by taking a few steps back, before the cushion of the couch made her knees buckle.

She fell directly back into the center of the couch and it made Spencer giggle; which made Ashley's heart melt.

Ashley proceeded to lay down on the couch, but she was stopped by Spencer's left forearm.

Spencer: Come on, Ash. Really? On the couch?

Ashley: Well, I just figured that –

Spencer: Well, _I _figure – (points towards Ashley's bed) over there.

Spencer's remark made Ashley feel stupid, yet intrigued… as usual.

Spencer got up and took Ashley up with her. She strategically lured Ashley over to the end of the bed, where they both sat down and finished what they had started.

The next day was Tuesday and since Spencer spent the night over at Ashley's house, they showed up at school together.

They both got out of Ashley's car and were immediately taken back by the comment Madison and her evil cheerbreeders -- I mean, cheerleaders -- gave them.

Madison: Eww! (wrinkles her nose) What'd you two freaks do... have a little (air-quotes) 'sleep-over'?

Ashley and Spencer can hear the banter of the other girls while trying to come up with a good back-lash.

Ashley: (looks at Madison with serious eyes) Yeah, and -- we were really sorry you had to leave so early. You should've stayed longer… it got better! (smiles big)

Madison looks back at her friends and they are giving her unsure looks. 

Madison: (trying to reassure them of her sexuality) What? She's lying! (shakes her hands) I'm not gay, but -- (points at Spencer and Ashley) they are! (aggressively sighs and walks away) Whatever!

Ashley couldn't help but laugh at how much Madison hates her. She gave Spencer a quick glance and noticed how uneasy she looked.

Ashley: Relax, Spence. It was just a joke.  
Spencer: (presses her lips together) I know, I know.  
Ashley: (lowers her voice) Then -- what's wrong?  
Spencer: What do you mean?  
Ashley: I don't know. You just seem... uncomfortable, today.  
Spencer: No, I'm not. It's just that... I really -- don't like Madison.   
Ashley: (sighs with disgust) Who does? (laughs and points past Spencer) Speaking of which...

Spencer turns and looks to where Ashley is pointing and sees Madison standing in line at the candy counter; by herself.

Ashley: Tell me what you see.  
Spencer: (cocks one eyebrow) Umm... I see Madison standing in line. Getting candy.  
Ashley: (sighs) Look closer.

Spencer did so; as if trying to see right through Madison.

As she looked, it became clearer to her as to what Ashley was indicating.

Spencer: Wow... you're right!  
Ashley: I know. (shakes her head) Look how insecure she is without her little followers behind her.  
Spencer: (laughs) Aww... she reminds me of a little kid all alone on the playground.

All of a sudden, Madison turned to her left and noticed Spencer and Ashley staring intensely at her.

She gave them a disgusted look and then left the line and headed off towards her 1st hour class.

Spencer and Ashley giggled and then went their separate ways; off to another day of reading, writing and arithmetic.


	41. Chapter 41

After the first half of school was let out for lunch, Ashley went to her and Spencer's usual lunch table. She waited for what seemed like thirty-five minutes, but in reality, it was only like five. But to Ashley, five minutes without Spencer seemed like an eternity. 

Ashley: (looking at her watch) Where is she?

Just then, Aiden walks by and offers Ashley half of his bologna sandwich. 

Aiden: Do you want the rest?  
Ashley: (not really paying attention to him) No.  
Aiden: Why not?  
Ashley: Because, for two reasons: Reason #1 - I don't eat processed meat and Reason #2 - I'm not in the mood. (pauses to catch her breath) Besides, do you know where Spencer is?  
Aiden: (widens his eyes) Oh, man. You didn't hear about it?

Ashley's stomach dropped at Aiden's last sentence. For some reason, she had a horrible gut feeling.

Ashley: Hear about what?  
Aiden: Dude, Spencer passed out -- (enunciates his next words) _in - the - Chemistry - Lab._  
Ashley: (gasps) Oh my God! Is she okay?  
Aiden: The doctors don't know.  
Ashley: (gasps again) There's doctors?  
Aiden: (laughs) Naw... I'm just playing.

Ashley punches Aiden in the left shoulder and it almost knocks him off the bench.

Aiden: Ouch! Man, why are you so violent, Davies?  
Ashley: A girl has to be, when she deals with guys like you.

She gets up and heads towards the office; in search of her blonde companion.

Aiden: (yells to Ashley) She's in the nurse's office!

Now alone, Aiden sits quietly -- finishing off his last bit of his bologna sandwich.

As Ashley's walking around the corner of the office, she can hear the sweet sound that is Spencer's voice.

Spencer: No, I don't need my parents -- (sounding annoyed) I'm **_fine!_**   
Ashley: _God, she's amazing when she's upset _

Ashley walks in the nurse's office and sees Spencer standing next to the nurse; with her hands on her hips.

Spencer has a very stern look upon her face and her lips are pressed tightly together.

Ashley: (trying to sound concerned; yet not too clingy) Spencer, are you okay?  
Spencer: (smiles and hugs Ashley) Yeah, Ash. I'm fine. It's just that _these_ people think they should call my parents and tell them what happened. But I don't _need_ my parents, because I'm perfectly _fine_.   
Ashley: _yes, you are perfectly fine!_

Ashley quietly giggled to herself at the comment she privately made and Spencer looked at her like she was crazy.

Spencer: Are you okay, Ash?  
Ashley: (stops laughing) Huh? Oh... yeah. I'm fine, too. (looks at the nurse) Look, I think Miss Carlin, here, is good to go. And -- (to Spencer) if you want, I can take you home. (gives Spencer a cute little wink) 

Spencer doesn't understand Ashley's concept at first, but then catches on. 

Spencer: (lowers her eyebrows and then quickly raises them) Oh -- Ahh, yeah. Sure. If it's okay with your... mom.  
Ashley: _I'm loving this game!_ Oh, it'll be a stretch, but -- I think I can get her to... come around.

Spencer just slyly smiles at Ashley; leaving her with rosy red cheeks. 

Nurse: Well, (claps her hands together) now that that's settled! (smiles) So, I'm guessing that you girls need a pass to leave?  
Ashley: That would be -- just swell, Nurse Lady.

Spencer lightly elbows Ashley in the ribs, sending a ticklish sensation throughout Ashley's body.

She scooted away from Spencer and gave her a look meaning to say, "What was that for?"

Spencer: (whispering) 'Swell'? (narrows her eyes)  
Ashley: (whispers) What? (lightly giggles)

The nurse comes back with two yellow slips that read:

_- Miss Davies and Miss Carlin have my permission to leave the school grounds; on account of Miss Carlin fainting during a Chemistry Lab assignment. Miss Davies will be accompanying her home. __  
_

_- Nurse Gina_

She hands the two girls their passes, they take them and leave their school to "go home".

Once in Ashley's car, the girls hysterically laughed about their tactic to get out of that hell hole of a school.

Spencer: (between laughs) I can't believe she fell for all that crap.  
Ashley: (giggles) I know. I know. We seriously need to join the drama club.   
Spencer: (laughs only once) You're joking, right?  
Ashley: (looks at Spencer all serious) Umm, hello? Spence, you're talking to Ashley here. The most anti-social person you will probably ever meet.   
Spencer: Okay, I was just checking.

Ashley laughs for a few more seconds before asking Spencer a quick question. 

Ashley: So, where -- do you want to go now?  
Spencer: (smiles) I don't know. Where do you want to go?  
Ashley: Hmm, maybe we could go get something to eat and then -- go some place... quiet.  
Spencer: Sure, but -- what place is quiet in L.A.?  
Ashley: Well, my place is pretty quiet. Seeing as how there's never anyone home.  
Spencer: (shakes her head: up and down and then smiles) Yeah, I guess that makes sense.  
Ashley: So, my house, it is?  
Spencer: Yeah, your house, it is!

After that last sentence, Spencer could actually feel the car accelerate in the direction of a corner deli; where they would get their lunch and then head on over to their "quiet place" -- a.k.a. their Point B.

**_A/N: Hey, I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who is a fan of this fic! It truly wouldn't be a "FanFiction" if you guys weren't involved! Thanks, again! _**


	42. Chapter 42

Once at Ashley's house, the two of them hastily ate their sandwiches and then went upstairs to Ashley's room to see what _else_ they could do.

Spencer: Wow, that club sandwich was so good!  
Ashley: Yeah, I know. I haven't eaten at that place since mom's #2 first came into the picture.  
Spencer: (giggles) Was he the noted chef?  
Ashley: No, he was the free-loader. The noted chef was #1.  
Spencer: And, you kind of liked him?  
Ashley: Yeah, sort of. But, that was when I was young and impressionable. (shrugs her shoulders) What can I say -- I didn't know any better. 

On the outside, Spencer laughed at Ashley's remark, but on the inside, she was feeling sorry for her.

How could someone be exposed to such a lifestyle -- at such a young age? It just didn't seem appropriate.

Once Spencer was done thinking about Ashley's childhood, she moved over to where Ashley was now standing.

Sometime during Spencer's deep thoughts, Ashley had moved to her CD rack. 

Ashley: So, what should we listen to? You know, a little 'background' music. (giggles)

Spencer gently placed her chin over Ashley's right shoulder.

Out of the corner of Ashley's right eye, she could see Spencer's beautiful complexioned face; she decided to make no big movement, though.

Spencer then pointed at one of Ashley's CDs.

Spencer: Hmm, how about that one?

Ashley's eyebrows sharply rose up and she dramatically pulled the CD case out of the rack.

Ashley: Jazz? Spencer -- are you serious?  
Spencer: (lifts her chin off Ashley's shoulder) Why not?  
Ashley: Spence -- (points at the CD) does the wrapper surrounding the case give you some sort of hint?

Spencer gives her a quick head tilt and a slight grin.

Ashley: It shows that I'm not a big fan of this type of music.  
Spencer: Then, why do you have that CD?  
Ashley: (sighs) It's not like I asked for it. One of the landscapers gave it to me as a birthday gift.  
Spencer: Well...

She takes the CD out of Ashley's hands and unwraps it slowly.

She then opens the stereo part for the CD, gingerly places it on the tray and pushes **_PLAY_**.

The music starts off with a faint sound of the saxophone playing and Spencer turns Ashley around to face her.

Spencer: (whispers into Ashley's ear) Just give it a chance. (smiles seductively) You might like it.

Ashley's knees clearly became weak, due to her sudden seat taken on the desk next to her stereo.

Ashley: (looks Spencer in the eyes) Maybe.

With that said, Spencer moved in on Ashley. With both of their lips connected, they moved into a more "trustful" phase of their togetherness.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When silence filled the room, Ashley gently nudged the sleepy Spencer with her right elbow; indicating to ask her something.

Spencer: (mumbles) Huh?  
Ashley: Do you need anything... else?

Spencer suddenly raised herself off of Ashley's bed with her elbows and gave Ashley one of those confused looks.

Spencer: What do you mean?  
Ashley: I mean, like -- are you thirsty or hungry or do you need another pillow or do you want more music or --

Ashley is suddenly put on pause by Spencer's index finger connecting with her lips.

Spencer: Ash, quit rambling. (giggles)  
Ashley: Sorry. You just have that affect on me.

Spencer tries her hardest to keep her abundant smile private, but she is unsuccessful; Ashley can clearly see her big bright grin.

Ashley: What?  
Spencer: (looks up at her) Nothing, I just -- I...

Ashley gingerly takes Spencer by the hand and rubs her thumb over the top of Spencer's knuckles.

Ashley: It's okay. Just say what you feel.  
Spencer: (sighs; but in a good way) I really do love being with you, Ash.   
Ashley: And -- I love you, Spence.  
Spencer: I know you do. (looks into Ashley's beautiful brown orbs) I love you, too.

Now, Ashley, being the best Ashley she can possibly be, is not known for staying with someone for too long, but she feels like finally tearing down that brick wall of "one-night-stands" and instead, put up a gate... to her true self. **(A/N: whoa – cheesy music… that's your cue!)**

Ashley: So, are you thirsty?

Spencer giggles and removes herself from her previous position.

She is now heading out the door; letting Ashley answer her own question. 

Ashley: (out loud) I'll take that as a 'yes'.

With that said, Ashley gets herself up and leads herself in the direction that Spencer went.

As Ashley's making her way down the stairs, she sees Spencer cautiously looking through her front door's peephole.

Ashley: Spence? What are you --

She is immediately shushed by Spencer, who is obviously frightened. 

Spencer: (whispering and pointing towards the door) There's someone out there.   
Ashley: Okay, jeez Miss Bi-polar. Can you tell who it is?  
Spencer: No.  
Ashley: How'd you get the idea that someone was out there?  
Spencer: Because, #1. I saw a shadow outside the window and #2. I heard voices.  
Ashley: Girl voices or boy voices.  
Spencer: Mostly likely girls. But, I could be totally wrong.  
Ashley: Okay, we'll straighten this all out.  
Spencer: How?

Ashley: By doing --

Ashley goes over to a box with a keypad on it. She lightly punches four numbers in and the light on it turns green.

Ashley then opens up the cover of the metal box and flips up two of the four switches. Just then, Ashley's whole front yard looked as if an alien spaceship had just landed on the lawn.

Spencer: Wow!  
Ashley: Yeah, put on your shades. (laughs)

Ashley goes to open the door, but she is stopped by Spencer's shaking hand. 

Spencer: Ashley, don't! They could be dangerous!  
Ashley: Spencer -- trust me, okay?

Ashley proceeds to finish what she started by opening the front door, only to find empty spray cans and egg shells laying on her "Welcome" mat.

Ashley: What the hell? (yelling now) Hey! Who's out there!  
Spencer: (points towards Ashley's open gate) There! I see someone!

They take off running after the unknown villains; Ashley is unarmed, but Spencer had picked up a random left out garden hoe.

Ashley: (still running) Spencer, where'd you get that hoe?  
Spencer: (panting) I don't know. But, I think they're getting away.

They made it to the end of the driveway, only to see the tail lights of the culprits' getaway car.

Ashley: (deeply sighs) Dammit! They got away!  
Spencer: Well, at least they didn't do any damage.  
Ashley: (turning around) Yeah, I guess that's a plus --

Ashley takes one look at her house and her mouth falls wide open.

Spencer takes one look at Ashley and knows just from her eyes that something is not right; not right at all.

Slowly, Spencer turns around to face the mansion, only to have her reaction resemble that of Ashley's.

Spencer: Oh my gosh!  
Ashley: (shakes her head) I **_hate_** every single person in this city.  
Spencer: How could someone do that? (widens her eyes) _Who_ would do that?

With no response from her brunette companion, the blonde turned around to confront her: face-to-face.

The expression on Ashley's face said it all. No words could possibly explain the amount of disrespect Ashley had just received.

How could someone be so cruel as to vandalize someone's beautiful home? 

With the words:** "FREAK"**, **"QUEER"**, **"GAY BITCH"** and a few other choice words smeared across the red bricks of the castle did not even compare to the broken egg shells scattered along the porch and the toilet paper intertwined amongst the tree's limbs. Empty cans of black and white spray paint were left behind from the vandals, along with empty egg cartons and random toilet paper rolls.

Spencer couldn't take the silence Ashley was giving off. So, out of sympathy, she asked her hurt friend a simple yet affective question.

Spencer: Ashley, are you okay?

Ashley subtly let out a fearful/hurtful sigh and unknowingly let a tear fall from her brown orb.

All Ashley could manage was a slow head shake from side-to-side. For once in Ashley Davies' life, she was found at a loss for words.

Ashley: _I'm embarrassed. why do people have to be such ass-holes? I knew one day this would happen. hopefully, Spencer doesn't take this the wrong way. hopefully, she won't leave me. oh God!_

With a shrug and a hand to wipe her tear away, Ashley made her way back inside the now destroyed house; leaving Spencer outside to wonder if her lover will soon recover.

Spencer: (sighs) _why does Ashley have to get this kind of treatment? I just don't understand. I should go after her, but -- I think she needs her space. maybe I should just help clean up a bit._

Even though Spencer knows that Ashley's "help" will be there in the morning, she still has the decency to pick up what she can.

All the while, she is being watched like a hawk by the now depressed Ashley.

Ashley: _what is she doing? she doesn't have to do that. oh well, Spencer's just a nice person like that. God, do I love her._

With a black garbage bag full of unwanted items on the porch of Ashley's house, the tired blonde made her way up to Ashley's bedroom.

Since the lights in the room were off, Spencer had a hard time looking for the brunette.

Instead of keeping up her search, she decided to take position on Ashley's luxurious queen sized bed.

Within the shadows among the room, Spencer heard a slight creek of the floor behind her.

With a sharp head motion to her left she was taken back by the sudden silhouette being seen by her own eyes.

Ashley: (quietly) You didn't have to pick up that trash.  
Spencer: (whispering) I know. But -- I wanted to and it was the least I could do.

Even though Ashley couldn't see Spencer's beautiful complexioned face, she could sense the sympathy and compassion just from her angel-like voice.

She took a seat next to the blonde on her bed and out of instinct, put her head gently on Spencer's shoulder.

With arms wrapped around one another and hearts beating simultaneously, the two were in their own little world of comfort. At one with each other.

The next morning, the girls woke up still in each other's embrace. Throughout the night, neither one moved from their spot -- neither one even considering it, either.


	43. Chapter 43

Spencer raised her head off the feathered pillow once Ashley had released herself from the blonde.

With Ashley resting back on the head-board and Spencer still in the laying position, both girls were trying their hardest to fully wake up. 

But going to bed at 2am does have it's consequences in the morning. 

Spencer: (whispering) Ash?  
Ashley: (looks down at Spencer) Yeah?  
Spencer: _should I ask if she's okay after last night? no, just drop it, Spence_ Are you hungry?

Ashley seemed a little shocked at Spencer's question. She was figuring her to ask a more -- affectionate question.

Ashley: Ahh, sure. What do you want?

Spencer sits up and looks Ashley right in the eyes.

Spencer: It doesn't matter what I want, but -- it does matter what you want. 

All Ashley could do was smile probably the widest she could possibly smile.

Spencer leaned in and gave Ashley a quick yet passionate kiss goodbye before heading down to Ashley's kitchen to cook up a storm of Ashley's favorite breakfast: pancakes, bacon, hash browns and hot chocolate with whipped cream.

After using up 10 minutes of her life getting ready for the day, Ashley made her way downstairs and into the kitchen to see how Spencer's cooking debut was turning out.

Spencer neatly had the island counter set with two plates, napkins, forks, etc.

Ashley was taken back, but not surprised.

Ashley: Wow, Spence -- you're a regular Rachael Ray! **(A/N: Rachael Ray is a noted female chef)**  
Spencer: (laughs) Thanks! Now, sit down and get your pancakes prepped to eat and --  
Ashley: Spencer... (pauses)  
Spencer: (stops what she's doing) What?

Ashley: I just wanted to tell you that -- I love you so much.  
Spencer: (puts her pan of hash browns down and goes over to Ashley) I love you too, Ashley.

With Ashley sitting and Spencer standing, all Ashley could hug was Spencer's torso and all Spencer could hug was Ashley's head.

But with love like theirs, who needs a full body hug, right?

To them, their "moments" always seemed to get ruined by an interruption; usually it was Spencer's damn cell phone, but this time -- it was more alarming.

All of a sudden, Ashley's fire alarm went off and it made the two girls jump and release each other.

Spencer: (quickly sprints back over to the stove) Oh, no! I forgot I still had the bacon on!

Ashley started laughing while she waved a dish-towel under the smoke alarm. 

Spencer: (notices Ashley snickering) What are you laughing at, Davies?   
Ashley: (still laughing; maybe even harder than before) Nothing -- (giggles loudly) I just **love** my bacon crispy, Spence!  
Spencer: (starts laughing, too) Shut up!

So, with breakfast out of the way, the two girls got themselves presentable for the day and took turns announcing ideas for the two of them to do.

Spencer: How about the beach? (raises her eyebrows) That's always been a good place to go when we have nothing else to do.  
Ashley: Maybe, but first...

Ashley goes over to the coffee table and picks up her cell phone.

She punches in seven numbers and waits to tell Spencer her plan before pushing the **CALL** button.

Ashley: ... I have to call Santiago and his crew, before we do anything.   
Spencer: Who's (saying it slowly; just for emphasis) _Santiago_? And what's his crew like?  
Ashley: Santiago is our landscaping guy and his 'crew' is the groundskeepers. 

Spencer just looks at Ashley with confusion before replying that she had no clue what they had to do with their plans for the day.

Ashley: (sighs) Spencer -- I want them to take care of that mess outside. (points out the window) I don't want all that junk draped all over my house for the whole world to see.  
Spencer: Oh, yeah! I forgot about that.  
Ashley: Yeah, so –

She punches the **CALL** button and while waiting for the receiver to pick up – she starts to pace.

Spencer:_ look at her. all business-like. Man, I love her so much_

Just then, Spencer's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Ashley's voice, but only this time, it didn't sound like Ashley's everyday voice.

Spencer was completely surprised when she heard Ashley ranting and raving – in Spanish.

Once finished with her "business call", Ashley hung up her phone and glanced over at the stunned blonde.

Ashley: What?

Spencer: Ash, you never told me you could speak Spanish.

Ashley: Well, I felt like I never had to. Seeing as how you speak English and all.

Spencer: (laughed) When did you learn to speak Spanish?

Ashley: When I was like 12 or something. When your in-home Nanny is a full-blood Mexican – you learn a few things. (laughs) I remember one time, a few years back, when I brought home one of my girlfrie – (stops herself and sharply looks at Spencer)

Spencer wanted so badly to act like she didn't just hear Ashley mention a past girlfriend; so, she did just that.

Acted like she hadn't heard it.

Ashley: -- umm, my 'friend'. My Nanny Rosa gave me the biggest hassle about her being there and I managed to tell her, in Spanish, that if she didn't get off my back, that I would call the Boarder Patrol and tell them that she didn't have a Green Card. (laughs) Oh, she fell for it, though. (laughs again) Let's just say that from that moment on… she never gave me anymore flack about the girls I brought home.

After hearing Ashley's story about her language barrier, Spencer desperately wanted to change the subject. Enough about Ashley's ex's – more about what their day was going to consist of.

Spencer: (falsely laughs) That's funny. So, the beach?

Ashley: What about it? (replies back so quickly, you'd think someone just turned on the light-bulb in her head) Oh, yeah! Sure, if that's where you want to go.

Spencer: Yeah, it is.

Ashley: Alright, then. (talks like Ron Burgandy from Anchorman) Let's go forth to our planned destination!

Spencer: (laughs) You're such a nerd, Davies.

Ashley: I know, but – you love it, huh?

Spencer: Yeah, (kisses Ashley's soft inviting lips) I do.

The two made their way out to Ashley's car and took off for their "planned destination".

**+THE BEACH+**

Once at the beach, the girls were immediately bombarded by the many life-less people who sold things from: blankets to soda cans.

Anything to make a buck in L.A.

Ashley: (waving a bum off) No, no. Thank you, though. We don't want anything. (smiles) Thanks anyway.

She turns back around to face her lovely blonde companion and declares:

Ashley: One thing you **_must_** learn about those kinds of people is that you can't be afraid of them. Just be nice and they'll leave you alone – eventually.

All Spencer did was laugh at this remark and continued walking forward.

Once they finally found an empty area of the beach, they took out their towels and laid themselves down on top of them.

While small talk was lingering between them, they didn't even notice Aiden coming their way. But – he wasn't alone.

Aiden: Hey, guys. (waves awkwardly)

Spencer and Ashley were both startled by the deep raspy voice of the male and they turned in his direction.

Ashley: Hey, Aide – (notices his friend he brought over) – why'd you bring_ her_?

Just then, Lexi takes one giant step around Aiden and tries to defend her presence.

Lexi: Excuse me?

Ashley: You heard me.

Ashley then stood up and became eye-level with the unwanted guest.

Spencer could sense that if she didn't act quick, something was going to happen to Lexi; and it wouldn't be pretty.

Spencer immediately stood up and placed herself between the two girls.

Spencer: (facing Ashley) Ashley, don't. She's not worth it.

Aiden: (pulls Lexi back) Jeez, you guys. Give it a rest, will ya? I came over to tell you guys something, but I'm guessing it'd be bad timing.

Lexi: (sharply sighs) Well, if you're not going to say it then I will. Aiden and I are dating now.

Ashley: (lets out a short breath) Big surprise!

Aiden: What does that mean?

Ashley just shrugged her shoulders and Aiden rolled his eyes.

Aiden: Whatever. (walking away now) Thanks for the support!

Ashley: (yelling out to him) No problem!

The two girls giggled to each other before placing themselves back down on their beach towels.

Ashley: So, Aiden the Great is dating Lexi the Bi-Curious Freak. Any bets on how long that'll last?

Spencer: Hmm, I'll give them… two and a half weeks.

Ashley: Wow – big spender! I'll say only five days – seven, at the most.

Spencer: Okay, what are we betting on?

Ashley: (sits up) Hmm, well – if I win, you have to buy me a big chocolate cake and if you win then I'll do whatever you want.

Spencer sits herself up and takes her time contemplating on Ashley's proposal.

She stuck out her right hand and gave Ashley a heartwarming smile.

Spencer: Deal?

Ashley took a hold of Spencer's extended hand and gently shook it.

Ashley: Deal!

The two smiled at each other and then Ashley suddenly pulled Spencer into her and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. Still in Ashley's arms, Spencer looked up to meet Ashley's gaze and felt the need to ask her a much needed question.

Spencer: Ash?

Ashley: Yeah, Spence?

Spencer: Do you think we can go back to your house?

Ashley: _oh man, I wonder what she's thinking about. _Sure, but – why?

Spencer: (pulls herself apart from Ashley and then stands up) Because, I want to show you how much I love you.

Ashley: _oh, I really love Spencer right now!_ Okay, (stands up) let's go.

**_Okay, everyone! How do you all like the story so far? Any complaints or comments! Both are welcome here! I hope it's keeping your attentions! Later…_**


	44. Chapter 44

**_Alright, sorry guys! I was grounded there for a while and I didn't get a chance to update before I was anti-computer! So – thanks for all your support! _**

They make a safe trip back to Ashley's house; with much anticipation from both females.

But once they pulled into Ashley's driveway, Spencer didn't recognize the sleek black Mercedes parked next to the garage doors.

Spencer: (points at the unknown vehicle) Who's that?

Ashley: (sighs with disgust) Ugh – Mother of the Year.

Spencer: I thought she was in Aspen for the month.

Ashley: (laughs) Let me clue you in, Spence – it's the 30th!

Spencer obviously had a blonde moment and totally lost track of the date.

Spencer: (puts her palm to her forehead) Oh, that's right. Sorry.

Ashley: Don't be sorry. Those moments happen when you're a blonde. (playfully pokes Spencer in her left cheek)

Spencer: Yeah, well – don't get use to it. Those moments are very rare for me.

Ashley: (opens the car door) Right. (giggles) Whatever helps you sleep at night, Spencey-poo!

All Spencer could do was laugh at Ashley.

They made their way up to the front double doors and Ashley let herself and Spencer inside her luxurious mansion.

Ashley: (voice echoing) Mom? (looks around for a minute) Hmm, she must've just dropped off her car and then went out –

All of a sudden, a booming voice came from the living room.

It startled the two girls; making them just for the time being.

Ashley's Mom: Ashley Elizabeth – get in here!

For a split second, Ashley was hesitant about going forth to meet her mother; maybe it was because she used her first and middle name.

Then, for the other half of that second, Ashley was surprised that her mom even remembered what her middle name was, but – anyway, back to the point.

Ashley wearingly made her way into the living room only to come to a sudden stop by the guest her mother had brought home.

This time, her mother didn't bring over some young stud – no, this time, it wasn't even a male. It was a middle-aged woman with the evilness of ten demons.

Paula: Hello, Ashley.

Ashley was speechless and scared all at the same time.

Meanwhile, still by the doors, Spencer had recognized that familiar voice.

Spencer: (confused) Mom?

Paula: (looks at Ashley's mom) See – I told you so.

Ashley: Told my mom what?

Paula: (stands up) I just told your mom that whenever you came home, Spencer would be right by your side. (laughs and looks at Ashley's mom) They're practically Siamese twins.

Ashley's mom let out a breathy sigh and then immediately looked down at her new red Prada pumps.

Just then, Spencer walked around the corner of the living room entrance and had now become a member of this scene.

Spencer: (shaking her head in confusion) What are you doing here?

Paula: I came to collect you, Spencer.

Spencer: 'Collect me'?

Ashley: What's going on here? (looks around at the three females, but no one answers her) Can anyone answer me?

Paula: (smirks at Ashley) Oh, it's quite simple, Ashley. (bitterness in her voice) I've come to gather my daughter and her things so that I can remove her from – (looks around the room and then her eyes fall on Ashley) **_this_**.

She said that last word with extra venom and it stung Ashley; just as Mama Carlin had hoped for.

Spencer: What is your problem? I'm not going anywhere with you.

Paula: Oh, yes – you will.

Paula bends down and picks up two huge suitcases that had Spencer's initials on them.

Spencer: (points at them and shakes her head) No, no, no! (backs up behind Ashley) You said we were leaving Friday – today's Wednesday. I still have two whole days. (almost crying) That's not fair!

Paula: Life's not fair, Spencer.

Ashley: (finally speaking up) You're not taking her, Mrs. Carlin.

Meanwhile, Ashley's mom is just kind of hanging out in the background and she is watching this scene unfold before her very eyes. Quietly taking it all in.

Paula: (stunned by Ashley's rebelliousness) And – who's going to stop me?

Spencer quickly slipped her right hand in Ashley's right hand and squeezed it everso tightly.

Ashley takes one step forward; creating space between her and her one and only.

Ashley: (with sting) **Me**.

Paula:_ there is no way I'm letting this foolish girl take me down in our War of the Words_! Oh, I highly doubt that. (looks past Ashley at Spencer) Spencer, go get in the car – now!

Spencer: (hesitantly) No!

Paula: Why not, young lady?

Spencer: Well for one: your car isn't even here and two: you can't make me. (frowns) I'm not going anywhere.

Paula: I beg to differ.

Ashley then felt Spencer pull back on her hand and she obeyed; with caution, though.

All of a sudden, the two of them made a mad dash for the front double doors. They hastily opened them and ran as quickly as they could to Ashley's Porsche.

Ashley quickly turned the key in the ignition to **START** and turned the car on.

She then put the car in **DRIVE** and sped off in the direction of… well, she wasn't sure, but – the one thing she was sure of was that they had to get away.

Ashley: (breathing deeply) Where to now, Miss Rebel?

Spencer: (breathing heavily too) Anywhere but here.

Ashley just kept going north and waited until she caught her breath to speak.

Ashley: (sighs) Why is everyone against us, Spence?

Spencer: I don't know. But, I'm sick of it!

Ashley shook her head in agreement and then accelerated the car to about 60mph.

Meanwhile, back at the Davies' Residence, Paula was all fired up and Ashley's mom was anything but surprised.

Paula: Can you believe that?

Ashley's Mom: Actually – yeah, I can.

Paula: (disbelief) What? How?

Ashley's Mom: Well, when Ashley cares about someone she'll do practically anything for them. And Spencer's got Ashley – she's got her real good.

Paula: (shakes her head and throws up her hands dramatically) I don't understand California!

Ashley's Mom: It has nothing to do with California! But, it has everything to do with being in love.

Paula: _this woman has obviously lost it!_ My daughter is**_ not_** in love with –

Ashley's Mom: Yes – she is! Quit denying it, Paula. Open your eyes for once and see what's _really_ going on.

Paula: (stern look) Who are _you_ to judge me?

With that said, Paula walks out of the huge house and heads towards her car; which she parked on the other side of the garage.

She decided to just leave Spencer's suitcases at Ashley's house because honestly – she was quite through with Spencer for the night.

With "anywhere but here" in their minds – they had absolutely no clue where to go.

Ashley was still driving north; making her way through road construction, street lights and unbearable "Sunday Drivers" and Spencer was a little shaken up by what had just happened.

Ashley: (turning down the stereo) What about a hotel?

Spencer: (shrugs her shoulders) Sure, I guess.

Noticing how down Spencer was, Ashley felt the need to comfort her.

Ashley: (smiles) Or we can just go get something to eat and then crash in the car here? What does Spencer say about that?

Spencer: (looks at Ashley and smiles a little) Spencer says that that is probably a bad idea.

Ashley: Why?

Spencer: Because I don't feel like getting jumped tonight by some homeless person doing a survey on _'what sexual position I'd prefer'_.

Ashley: (smirks) Well, what position do you prefer?

Spencer just looks at Ashley with one of those "you'd better shut up, right now" looks and then goes forward with a small smile and a laugh.

Ashley deeply sighs and changes the radio station to some emo kind of music.

Ashley: Fine. Then, do you have any suggestions?

Spencer: Actually…

Just then, Spencer puts her purse on her lap and pulls out a piece of paper and shows it to Ashley.

Ashley: (looks at Spencer likes she's crazy) What – that? (points at the paper) That's your suggestion – a piece of paper? Really, Spencer – how are we possibly going to cover up with that tiny piece of –

Spencer: (sighs and giggles) No – read what's on it.

Ashley: You read it to me. We're going through a major pot-hole area and I'd like to keep this vehicle for a couple more years.

Spencer: (giggles) Okay. It says:

'**_Spencer_**

**_I know it's a rough time for us now, but – I'm always going to be here for you. I'll be staying at the hotel on Ocean Drive. Stay safe, sweetie and always remember that I love you so very much._**

**_Love, _**

**_Dad.'_**

Ashley: So… (confusion)

Spencer: So, that means that we're going to go to the hotel on Ocean Drive.

Ashley: Okay, then. But – first things first.

Spencer: What's first?

Ashley: (eyes widen) Food!


	45. Chapter 45

**_Okay, so – this update is going to be a little different than all my other ones! I mean, it's going to be more detailed! See, I already had this story on another site (the-n) and it wouldn't allow me to post anything "explicit" and now that I have the freedom to do so – I'm going to do it! So, hope everyone likes it!_**

With twenty dollars in Ashley's hand, she pulls her Porsche up to the second window of the local burger joint. She does a trade with the restaurant's employee: their food for her money.

Once the trade was done, she pushed the gas pedal down and made the car coast into a nearby parking spot.

Ashley: Should we just eat here or wait until we get to the hotel?

Spencer could see the hunger in Ashley's eyes and the pleading in her voice.

Spencer: Go ahead and eat, Ash. Jeez, you're practically drooling all over the place.

Ashley: Hey, that drool isn't over the food – (winks) if you know what I mean.

Spencer suppressed a rather loud chuckle and it made Ashley's heart skip a beat.

Silence took place while the two girls ate their dinners.

Just then, Spencer moaned and placed her messy burger on the dashboard.

Ashley: What's wrong?

Spencer: (wiping her pant-leg with her two fingers) Ugh – I dropped some ketchup on my jeans. (sighs) Man! And I love these jeans.

Being the caring person she was, Ashley got out a clean napkin and an ice cube from her drink. She leaned over Spencer and gently rubbed the ice cube over the reddened area of Spencer's jeans and every now and then, she would put the napkin down on the now wet spot and pat it dry.

Meanwhile, Spencer was so enthused with the smell of Ashley's chocolate brown locks that she completely zoned out and took a visit to her "Happy Place".

Once done, Ashley suddenly raised up and accidentally hit the dazed Spencer in the nose; causing tears to form in Spencer's eyes.

Ashley: Oh! Shit, Spencer. I'm sorry.

She put her left hand on the right side of Spencer's face and her right hand on Spencer's left forearm.

Ashley: Aww, Spencer. I'm so sorry.

Spencer: (sniffs) It's okay. It's okay. It wasn't your fault.

Ashley: (laughs) Then, who's fault was it?

Spencer thought for a minute; coming to the conclusion that she had been beat.

Spencer: Okay – maybe it was your fault, but – it's okay. (points at her throbbing nose) I'm fine!

Ashley: (gently smiles) Okay – that's all that matters to me.

Spencer then looked deeply into Ashley's eyes and they were now caught in a moment.

"_Their moment"._

Spencer was never one for awkward silences, so of course, she had to break it.

Spencer: (looks down and sheepishly smiles) Umm – thanks for the whole 'ketchup fiasco'.

Ashley: (slyly smiles) No problem.

Spencer looked back up at Ashley and once again, they were caught in a stare.

Then, Ashley put her right elbow on the center armrest and leaned in closely to Spencer and bit her lower lip, everso sexy-like.

Ashley's actions made Spencer also bite down on her lower lip and she even seemed to squint her eyes; as if trying to resist the temptation of Ashley's "invitation".

Ashley: _she's not making a move. This is going to be harder than I thought._

Seeing Spencer as a challenge, Ashley wanted to make herself irresistible to the young blonde.

So, she placed her left hand on Spencer's right thigh and moved in closer.

Ashley was so close to Spencer that the blonde could once again smell the intoxicating scent of Ashley's hair.

The brunette lightly licked her bottom lip; letting her tongue linger across it longer than Spencer had anticipated.

Spencer: _oh, wow! It feels like its a billion degrees in this car. We should like crack a window or something – but for now, I'll pick 'or something'._

Spencer took a deep breath and then took the plunge.

Spencer met Ashley's lips with a force that almost chipped Ashley's front teeth. But she didn't care – all those "sexy, you want me" looks worked and like always – she got her way.

The kiss started to intensify with great speed and heat.

Ashley was now feeling the sudden hot flash that Spencer had previously felt.

So, without any hesitation, she decided to take off her sheer cardigan sweater.

Spencer saw what Ashley was doing and found herself unknowingly discarding her navy blue polo; with some help from Ashley, of course.

All Ashley had underneath her sweater was her black laced bra and Spencer had the same; only pink, instead.

Ashley saw how velvety Spencer's shoulder looked and just couldn't restrain herself from seeing first hand if it felt as if it looked.

Her lips traveled from Spencer's lips, to her cheek, to her jaw-line, down her neck and onto the smoothest part of Spencer's body.

Spencer arched up her head; allowing Ashley's head to fit in the crevice of her neck and do whatever she wanted to do.

With the thought of how relaxed Spencer was, Ashley took her chances and placed her left hand on the inside part of Spencer's left leg.

She wasn't for sure how the blonde would react, so – she let it settle there until any inkling of wanting more, from Spencer.

Sure enough, Spencer_ did_ want more from Ashley and now seemed like the perfect time. I mean, it was just the two of them. Privacy was Spencer's forte and she wasn't much into PDA. But, here and now seemed right to Spencer.

She lightly squeezed her legs together; locking Ashley's hand in place and then relaxed her leg muscles.

In the midst of kissing, Ashley giggled because that was her first time to ever have someone squeeze her hand between their legs; and she couldn't say that she completely hated it.

That seemed like Ashley's cue to push her luck even further. So, she shifted her weight more towards Spencer's front side and Spencer leaned her body up against the passenger's side door.

Ashley skillfully intertwined her right and left index fingers in the front two belt loops of Spencer's jeans and pulled herself into the blonde. Their hips met with a sudden motion and Spencer let out a slight yelp.

Ashley: (between kisses) Sorry…

Spencer: Don't – worry about – it.

Enough talk, more action.

The brunette then released her grip on her lover and slid her hand up towards the button and zipper part of the jeans.

With her left hand on Spencer's right hip, her only free hand was her dominant one.

She maneuvered the button through its hole and slowly unzipped the zipper. "Slowly" being the key word, here.

In Spencer's mind, she was ready. I mean, she loved Ashley so much and she trusted her with every fiber of her being. So, why was she having second thoughts about this?

She decided to just ignore those thoughts and let Ashley continue what she was doing.

Ashley: (stops kissing Spencer) Are you sure, Spence?

Spencer could see the want and compassion in Ashley's eyes and felt so comfortable to say "Of course." Before leaning into her best friend and closing the gap between them.

Throughout this process, Ashley took her time; making sure to do everything right and not rush her inexperienced friend.

She made sure to hit all the right spots and she also made sure to know when to allow more pressure or ease up on what she was doing.

Ashley loved how Spencer trusted her so much and she didn't want to disappoint her.

With a satisfied hunger and a satisfied "expedition", the two of them were back on the road; heading to their next Point B.

**_What did you all think of it? Not enough – too much? R and R, please!_**


	46. Chapter 46

**_Alright, thanks so much for all the reviews! Please, keep them coming! I get flattered real easily!_**

With 15 minutes until they reach the hotel, both girls were in complete bliss.

Ashley felt as if she had become a new girl. Spencer has the biggest effect on her and it's all for the better.

Meanwhile, Spencer was sort of having a little conversation with herself in her head.

Spencer:_ why in the world was I having second thoughts about that? I guess I was just having one of my more 'pruder' moments._

Just then, Spencer let out a slight chuckle at her statement she had made to herself and it startled her brunette companion.

Ashley: What?

Spencer was so deep in thought that she didn't even realize she had laughed out loud.

Spencer: Huh?

Ashley: (smiles) You laughed.

Spencer: Oh, yeah. Right – umm, I didn't mean to.

Ashley: (smirks) Okay, Spence. Whatever you say.

An awkward silence took place just then and of course, Spencer broke it.

Spencer: (thinks hard at how to word this next sentence) Umm, thanks for – (looks off to the side and smiles) you know…

Spencer's shyness made Ashley's heart melt and she couldn't help but smile from ear-to-ear.

Ashley: You're welcome, Spencer. I just hope it was everything you expected.

Spencer: Oh, don't worry. It was. (blushes)

Ashley: Well, good. (grabs Spencer's hand) I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Spencer: I did.

The two girls share a long smile and a few sexy glances at one another before arriving at the hotel on Ocean Drive.

Ashley: (turns the car off) So, we're here!

Spencer: Umm, I think he said Room 204 or something like that.

Ashley: Well, we'd better make sure that's the for sure room.

Spencer: Why?

Ashley: Well, have you ever knocked on the door of a room you thought was someone else's and the person behind the door is so pissed that you disturbed him that he doesn't even realize he's standing in front of you in his underwear?

Spencer: Umm, not really.

Ashley: Well, it's not a pretty sight. So, let's go to the counter and ask, okay?

Spencer: Whatever you say, Ash.

Ashley: Alright, let's go.

Once the girls are finally out of the Porsche, as they're walking to the entrance of the hotel, Spencer slips her hand in Ashley's and Ashley suppresses a smile and a quick head tilt towards Spencer.

Now standing in front of the lobby counter, Spencer and Ashley (still holding hands) rang the service bell in order to get someone to assist them.

After the fifth time to ring the bell, and no one coming, Ashley was really starting to get peeved and her grip on Spencer's hand seemed to get tighter.

Ashley: (sighs in annoyance) Grr – can I _please_ get some help out here?

Suddenly, a short dirty blonde haired girl comes strutting out from behind the "Employees Only" door and she takes one look at Ashley and then immediately turns back around and goes behind the door she had exited earlier.

Spencer: (surprised) What was that all about?

Ashley knew very well what all that was about. She knew that girl and it made her take a stroll down "Memory Lane" for a few minutes.

**_The two of them are walking hand-in-hand down the streets of L.A. with the corner deli as their destination._**

"**_Hey, Ashley?"_**

"**_Yeah." Ashley says with a different look in her eye._**

"**_I've been thinking about something here lately."_**

**_Ashley gives her dirty blonde haired girl a slight look of confusion before replying with, "What about?"_**

"**_Umm, mainly – us."_**

"**_Okay, what about 'us'?"_**

"**_I think we should… you know, take it to the next level.", she said with slight uncertainty in her voice._**

**_Knowing very well how she feels for her friend, Ashley felt obligated to say "No, I don't think so", but – she decided that enough was enough. The time had come to break it off and to Ashley, it seemed inevitable. _**

"**_Listen, I like you and all, but –"_**

**_She was suddenly interrupted by her guest._**

"**_But, you don't feel the same way…" she said with depression._**

"**_I mean, I still like you, but just, not in that way anymore."_**

"**_But, I love you, Ashley. I really do." She said with a pleading tone in her voice._**

**_Just then, Ashley releases her grip on the dirty blonde haired girl's hand and abruptly stops walking forward._**

"**_I'm sorry. But, it's over. I can't do this anymore."_**

**_The blonde was almost in tears and now repeating the word "but"._**

"**_This is not over, Ashley Davies. Not even close!" said the blonde with much rage in her tone._**

With Spencer standing next to her with a clueless expression on her face, Ashley had forgotten to answer her question.

Spencer: Umm, Ash?

Ashley: Huh? Oh – sorry, Spencer.

Spencer: It's okay. You just seem kind of tired.

Ashley: Yeah, well – I kind of –

Just then, the door opened up and that same girl came waltzing out with rosy red cheeks and if looks could kill – Ashley would be dead right now.

She gets to the counter just in time to pull her attention away from her desired love and focuses it on the other blonde present.

Spencer: (notices Ashley's sudden quietness) Umm, hi.

The blonde responded to Spencer with a hateful glance and then her attention went back to Ashley.

Spencer: Ahh, Ash? Do you two know each other?

Ashley was still dazed and surprised, but she was aware of Spencer's question.

Ashley: Ahh – yeah, Spencer. This is my _old _friend, Nikki.

Spencer: Oh, I see. _I wonder if she's an old 'friend' or an old 'girlfriend'._

Nikki: Yeah, (talking to Spencer, but looking at Ashley) -- me and Ashley go _way _back.


	47. Chapter 47

**_Okay, so – I'm really sorry for the lack of updates here lately! I was on vacation for the weekend and I've been having softball practices all week! Sorry – and I hope this next chapter is to your likings! Later…_**

Just then, a sharp head movement and a cock of the eyebrow was given to Ashley by her beloved blonde.

Spencer: (almost being sarcastic) Really?

Nikki: Oh, yeah. We were – really… close.

By now, Ashley has become annoyed with Nikki's remarks and is getting quite peeved.

Ashley: Yeah, well – we're not close anymore. So… can you just help up find a guy?

Nikki: Oh, wow, Ashley! People are going to start comparing you to a light-switch. First you like guys and then you like girls. (does a light-switch gesture) On – off! (cheesy smile)

Ashley lets out a very annoyed – very long and loud sigh; indicating that she's not at all impressed with the dirty blonde's "comebacks".

Ashley: Look, we want to know if an Arthur Carlin is staying in Room 204. That's all! Now – go! Do your job. (bats her eyelashes) Please?

With a request like that, all Nikki could do was do as she was told.

Nikki: (sighs and starts typing on the computer) Ugh – what was his name again?

Spencer: Arthur Carlin – Room 204.

A few seconds went by until the other blonde looked p at the two girls and reassured them of their previous knowledge of the room number.

Nikki: Yeah – he's in there.

Spencer: Thanks! (grabs Ashley's hand) Come on, Ash. Let's go!

Ashley: (looks at Nikki and smiles wide) Yes – let's!

With a dirty look from the counter-girl, Spencer and Ashley were on their way up to Room 204 to ask for room-and-board.

**(KNOCK, KNOCK) **

The two girls wait outside the hotel room in anticipation.

Just then, the door of Room 204 comes flying open and there in the doorway stood an unkept looking man with a clearly dirty attire and a definite 5 o'clock shadow. That man before Spencer didn't even resemble that of Arthur Carlin, but – indeed, it was.

Arthur: (groggy voice) Spencer…

Spencer: Umm, hi – dad.

Arthur: (clears his throat) What are you two doing here – (checks his watch) at 3:42 in the morning?

Spencer: Umm, (laughs) it's a funny story, actually. Ahh – (points towards the room) but, how about we discuss it in there.

Arthur motions the two girls in his layer of miser and depression.

Spencer makes her way over to the bed and fumbles around with the bed lamp and accidentally knocks over a half-full long-neck bottle of cheap whiskey.

Spencer: (turns on the light) Oh, shit! I'm sorry, dad.

Now able to see clearly, Spencer tries to sop up the spilt whiskey and then notices that it spilled on a picture of their family.

Spencer picks up the wet by whiskey picture and observes it for what seemed like forever.

Meanwhile, Arthur is in the bathroom washing his face and using mouthwash to mask the alcohol smell.

Ashley is now sitting at the foot of the bed doing her own analysis of the pitiful room. She notices the dirty clothes pilled up in the corner, the empty fast food bags near the untaken-out trashcan and a few other random items strung out about the room.

Ashley: _jeez, I swear. Once a woman leaves a man's life, you'd think he'd become incapable of actually keeping a place clean. Prime suspect: Arthur Carlin. _

Ashley shakes her head at her own conversation and takes a quick glance at the tall blonde behind her.

Ashley: You okay, Spence?

Spencer was so mesmerized by the happiness in the picture that it completely blocked her hearing Ashley's question.

Ashley senses that something is not right with her friend, so she gets up and goes to investigate.

Now, Spencer can sense a presence behind her, but she keeps her focus on the family picture in her hands.

Spencer: (quietly speaking) Look at us. (shakes her head) We were all so happy, then. (points at Glen) I mean, look. Even Glen managed to break his frown addiction and smile for this picture.

Ashley softly laughs, but only at the thought of Glen actually being happy, for once.

Clearly, Spencer was a little depressed and what seemed like the best prescription for her depression was: a loved one.

Finally making a second appearance, Arthur comes out into the more open area of the room.

Arthur: Okay, so – what's the story, Spencer?

Spencer gingerly puts down the picture, grabs Ashley's hand for confidence and then proceeds to sit down on the bed next to her.

Arthur and Ashley both take a seat next to Spencer; placing her in the middle of them.

Spencer: Okay, well…

Spencer tells Arthur about Paula's sudden visit, how she doesn't want to go back to Ohio and she tells him about her and Ashley's sudden "getaway". She decided that it was best to just leave out the part of the night where her and Ashley got a little bit closer. Their sex-life was theirs and their business only.

With a hand on her forehead and a slight expression of surprise, Arthur Carlin was indeed impressed by his daughter and her girlfriend. He let out a sigh of concern before using his words.

Arthur: Wow! No – I mean really… wow! Where is your mom now?

Ashley: (giggles) Like you care.

Arthur: Well, I don't, but – I do. (closes his eyes) It's complicated.

Spencer: Who knows where she's at? And, honestly – I particularly don't care. (grabs her dad's hand) Everyone but you is against our relationship, dad. (looks at Ashley) Why?

Arthur: Well, Spencer… some people don't see beyond the fact of gender. The people against you two are only seeing the surface of your relationship; they don't see the love flowing through your veins.

Ashley: Okay, that was deep. But, (looks at Spencer) it was also true, Spencer.

Suddenly, Ashley stands up and pulls Spencer up with her.

Ashley: Pardon my French, Mr. C., but – fuck the againsters!

Spencer smiles extra big at Ashley's protest and looks down at her dad; who is just grinning.

He can't help but love Ashley's rebelliousness.

Arthur: Exactly, Ashley. (points at Ashley) She's a keeper, Spencer.

Spencer: (looks at Ashley and smiles) I know. And that's why I love her.

Ashley's smile increased by at least a thousand watts and her face became bright red.

Ashley: I love you too, Spence.

Arthur waited a few seconds before breaking their "love-trance".

Arthur: So, I'm guessing you two need somewhere to sleep, huh?

Ashley and Spencer both directed their attention to the tall dark male also in the room.

Spencer: (laughs) Umm, kind of.

Arthur: (laughs) Thought so. (stands up) You two can stay here or I can order you your own room.

Spencer takes a few sorrowful looks around the room and then declares her decision.

Spencer: Umm, I think we should have our own room. No offense or anything.

Arthur: (pulls out his wallet) Oh – none taken. Can't say I completely resent it. This room's a mess.

Arthur hands Spencer his credit card and tells her to use it "wisely".

Ashley: Thanks, Mr. C. Hey – why don't I take you and Spencer out for lunch tomorrow. My treat!

Arthur: (smiles) That sounds great, Ashley. Thank you.

Arthur takes one step into Ashley and wraps his arms around the brunette.

While still in the hug, he whispers into Ashley's ear.

Arthur: Keep my little girl safe, Ashley.

Ashley: (whispers back to him) Don't worry, Mr. C. She'll be taken care of while with me.

Arthur shakes his head in agreement to Ashley's statement.

With a credit card and the love of her father, Spencer finally feels like a huge weight has just been lifted off her shoulders.


End file.
